


苦菜花

by micchi



Series: 乡愁 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 101,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 和燕麦太太口嗨的产物，可能是我写过的最丢人的玩意没有之一，乡村文学，炕戏，重点就是大家花式日🐻剧情大致走向参考西西里美丽传说，电影没看过，细节不知道，但知道剧情走向，如有雷同，大概不是巧合是参考苦菜花题目是忽然想到的，与有部文学作品改编的老电影同名，没文化，没看过，剧情与那部文学作品没有关系，如有雷同，纯粹巧合总而言之这个文就是我想花式日🐻，🐻非常软萌乖的，不喜欢不要给自己找不自在罗暧愢=叔=族长=A4罗杰世=队三盾罗杰仕=🦁罗杰澤=🐍媳妇=队三🐻
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 乡愁 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

罗杰世娶媳妇那个晚上，他送走了本家兄弟，蹲在新房外吃晚饭。他家里穷，父母早逝，娶媳妇的钱是存了好久才存下的，外加族长给的一点儿礼金，勉强算是把喜事儿办了。他们这儿的规矩，新媳妇进了门，头一晚要和本家长辈睡，说是去晦气，罗杰世自然也守着这规矩。族长此时正在新房里，他只得出来等着，好在是夏天，外头倒也适宜。罗杰世因为穷订不上媳妇，便十分地不挑不捡，媒人上门说邻村一户人家要嫁孩子，只要一头骡子就成，罗杰世手里的积下的钱算算正好够，就把人接回来了。去接人时他是借的族长，也就是他本家叔叔家的驴，族长比他大一轮，家道殷实，听说他要娶亲了，不但大方地给他钱，还借他驴，因此这第一晚由族长来睡他的媳妇也就是顺理成章的了。罗杰世吃完了饭，把汤倒进碗里涮了涮，喝干净了，隐约听见新房里有人哭喊的声儿，又是一阵狗舔东西似的动静儿，他光棍儿一条，也不懂都是个啥事儿，心想媳妇过了这一晚，是经过事儿的人了，自然会教自己，想是这么想，裤裆里的玩意却硬了起来，热乎乎地顶着裤衩，好不难受。他把碗拾掇干净，不好进屋，就放在院子里的磨盘上，在磨盘边儿坐下来，看着天上的半边月亮，想起傍晚接媳妇回村的光景，又笑起来。媒人说这媳妇没人要，倒也不为啥，就为他年纪大了点儿，身子又忒壮实，不中隔壁村爷们的意。罗杰世本来还有点儿担心的，及至见了新媳妇的面儿，也就放下了心——他自己就是个极精壮的男子，倒不中意那些小胳膊小腿的娘小子们，媳妇虽说高大壮实，到底不如他，且媳妇的壮实并不是那种吓人的壮实，是精致的骨头包上一层饱满的皮肉，雪白粉嫩，媳妇的脸儿也生得俊俏，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪，长长的睫毛烘托着，媒人说他比自己大三岁，但罗杰世瞧着觉得很是合适，并不像二十三了的样子，倒是同那些十四五岁的孩子一般朴实可爱的。他正想着媳妇的好，新房门吱呀一声开了，族长罗暧愢走出来，砸吧着嘴，系着裤腰带，对他说，进去吧，这媳妇好得很，好得很。说了几声好，额外塞给罗杰世十几块钱，心满意足地牵着自己家的驴去了。

罗杰世进了新房，媳妇坐在炕上低着头，不知道在想什么，衣服倒是穿好了的，大红喜字平平贴在窗上，炕上新做的红绸被子也都收拾齐整了。长辈睡新人，村里习俗历来如此，罗杰世也没觉得什么，但仔细看媳妇，脸上有泪痕，是哭过的，他想做亲第一天不能委屈了媳妇，就挨着他坐下，搂住媳妇的肩膀，放低了声气儿问，咋了？

媳妇吸吸鼻子，抹了把眼泪儿，想说什么，又不大敢的样子。罗杰世知道媳妇村儿的爷们都霸道的很，打老婆是家常便饭的，他本来脾气就很好，看着怀里这个丰满白皙的人，自然是万万舍不得下手的，握住媳妇的手，温声说，委屈你了啊，叔走了，咱也睡吧？

媳妇别过脸，一只手颤巍巍地举起来，去解领口的盘扣，罗杰世见他雪白粉嫩的领口隐约有几个牙印，有点儿心疼，本想说就上炕睡觉，但他光棍熬到二十岁，在外头又听了一会儿，搂着新媳妇，新婚夜不人道是说不过去的。看媳妇羞得满脸通红，睫毛挂着泪花，他竟然觉得爽快，心里诧异自己怎么也有这个脾性，伸手去把媳妇领口的盘扣扯开，便露出一片白花花的皮肉，还有一个鲜红的肚兜。这肚兜是下聘时罗杰世送过去的，是一只母鸡换来的，料子顶柔软，衬着新媳妇的胸口， 说不出的好看。他看得急了，要扯媳妇身上的红褂子，媳妇推了他一把，力气倒是大得很，小声说，别，都是新做的，贵着哩。

这还是媳妇头一回和罗杰世说话，罗杰世点头，这媳妇会过日子，好得很，耐着性子要解那几个盘扣，总是解不开，猴急了，媳妇脸红得要滴血，推开他，自己利利索索地把褂子脱了，想了想，上了炕，穿好的裤子也褪了，露出两条白生生的腿儿，肉乎乎的，大腿根儿还有几个手印。肚兜带子勒着他丰满的胸口，露出好几条红痕，罗杰世不知道该瞅哪儿才是，只觉眼前白花花一片好皮肉，腰间的玩意腾地一下支棱起来，赶紧脱了裤子上炕。媳妇把他拉到炕东头，炕西头想是族长刚睡过的，潮乎乎的。罗杰世搂着媳妇躺下，媳妇一只手摸上他的玩意抚弄了几下，罗杰世两条腿打颤儿，自己摸的时候是没有这种乐趣的，搂紧了媳妇，脸埋进他肩头吸气儿。新房忽然燥热得很，罗杰世透不过气来，两只手忍不住搂紧了媳妇，揉上他光溜溜的两瓣屁股。媳妇的屁股肉滚滚的，不是那种虚弱的肥胖，而是常年下地劳作养出的结实，皮肤又细滑，他喘着粗气揉捏着，下头那话儿又硬了好几分。他觉着媳妇的脸滚烫，就想知道刚才本家叔是怎么教导媳妇的，又不好问。媳妇握着他那根粗壮的东西揉捏，媳妇是个规矩的人，在家里时本分干活，从不和人闲话，是清清白白的，进男人门前也没想到罗家村竟是有这么个规矩的。他也叫族长一声叔，可这个“叔”今天对他做的事情实在说不出口，媳妇又想哭了，他是头一回做这个事情，是叔把他变成大人了，心里委屈，身上疼，可那疼痛里头，又透着一种说不出道不明的快活。他这具饥渴了二十三年、饱满丰腴的身体竟是从不知道这世上还有这种快活的，等叔走了，他便觉得也许自己男人也能让自己快活，便用刚学来的少得可怜的经验握住男人的东西，倒是和叔的一般粗长，横竖都比自己的大好多，在手掌心里滚滚抽动，媳妇觉得动情了，脸红心热，两腿间刚被叔狠狠戏耍过的地方汩汩躺着水，把罗杰世的大腿都打湿了，炕上铺的褥子也湿了好大一块，他却再顾不上了。

罗杰世被媳妇揉搓得舒爽，两只手掐住媳妇的腰，慢慢探到肚兜下，拢住那对儿奶子，媳妇是头一次做媳妇，那对儿奶子还没有挺起来，不很饱满，他的两只大手尽握得住，便无师自通地揉捏起来，不时用指甲刮那对儿挺立的奶头，索性把肚兜也扯了，探头去咬它们。媳妇哭出了声，罗杰世搂着他，腰一用力翻个身，把媳妇裹到身下，他摸了摸媳妇两条腿间，丰腴的肉下藏着的是个温暖的、滴着水的穴，他忽然便明白这世间最大的快活是什么样的了，两条有力的手臂掰开媳妇的大腿，缠到自己腰上，硬邦邦的家伙对上媳妇的洞顶进去。媳妇是被族长开启了人道的，已经承受得住了，罗杰世这样莽撞，他也忍住，有力的大腿裹住男人精壮的腰，暗示他动起来，两只手摸上他鼓胀的手臂，硬邦邦的腰和那两瓣儿结实的屁股，对他深埋在自己里头的那部分充满了欣赏与期望。

新婚夜自然是十分圆满的，天明时媳妇先起来煮饭，他手脚很轻快，罗杰世是头遍鸡叫时醒的，媳妇已经煮好了饭，给他端来了洗脸水，不温不冷刚刚好。罗杰世对媳妇憨笑，媳妇这会儿穿的是一件淡色的夏布衫子，黑裤子，夏天的衣服薄，隐约能看见盘扣关不住的饱满肌肤。经过这一夜，媳妇已经充分领略了肉体的乐趣，丰腴的皮肉里藏着的都是欢乐，脚步也十分轻快，给罗杰世递毛巾时露出一个温柔的笑来，红着脸，甜蜜极了，眉梢眼角都是情。罗杰世也对他笑，很想搂住媳妇再亲热一番，但这是不像样子的，娶了媳妇他得加倍劳作，不然叫媳妇陪自己喝西北风么？这样丰满标致的媳妇，就该穿着红绸衫子，养得白白嫩嫩，怎么能跟他吃苦受罪呢？媳妇把炕桌支起来，端上煮得绵软可口的高粱米水饭，咸菜疙瘩切得细细的，码在粗盘子里，还有三个切开的咸蛋，样样可心。媳妇给他捞水饭，摆下两个窝窝头，都是新出锅的，泛着热气。罗杰世接过盘子，顺势拉住媳妇的手腕摩挲，媳妇雪白的腕子上套着一个细镯子，大概是八分银，不很光亮，手工也很糙，罗杰世看着心疼，觉得愧疚，成亲时实在没有余钱给媳妇买金饰，他想起族长罗暧愢娶亲时，婶子是戴着全副金头面的，便觉得十分委屈媳妇，竟拉着媳妇的手腕子亲了一口，说过年有钱了，也给你买金的。媳妇笑了，在他对面坐下，掰开一个窝窝头吃，说不急，干活也戴不惯的。罗杰世便觉得媳妇实在是温柔懂事招人疼，这一整天干起活来都觉得力气百倍了。

罗杰世年轻力壮，白天在地里干了一天活，下晚回家仍有着消耗不完的精力，再加上讨了这样一个丰腴可人的媳妇，夜间在炕上自然不肯放过的，总要折腾两三回才罢休。成亲第二月初，两个人正快活着，罗杰世把媳妇抱上大腿，让他骑着自己，那玩意肏得极深，颠得媳妇连声浪叫，又伸手揉媳妇的奶子，两人睡了一个月，也不知道是他揉搓的还是怎么，那对儿雪白的奶子好似两只白鸽般鼓起来了，娇娇嫩嫩，奶头也肿大起来，吸进嘴巴里刚刚好。他含着媳妇的奶子，耸动着屁股，要媳妇像骑马一般扭来扭去，要他越浪越快活才好。媳妇搂着他，两只有力的手臂把他按上自己温热的胸脯，拉扯着他的头发，在他额头上亲了又亲，怎么疼他都不够。做亲一个月，媳妇已经完全没有了起初的那种羞涩扭捏，变得大方多情起来，晚间关起门吹了灯，是随便罗杰世折腾的。罗杰世颠了几十上百下，媳妇的腰身打着哆嗦，搂着他一叠声地叫亲哥哥哟，是愉悦极了的声音。他比罗杰世大三岁呢，爽利起来竟叫上哥哥，叫得罗杰世一抖，把媳妇按下去，腰上使力，打桩一般拱，在媳妇那身丰满的皮肉上耸动来耸动去，就是立刻死了也甘心了。两人正快活得没边界，轰隆一声，炕塌了，罗杰世吓了一跳，一股子黏糊糊的东西全射进媳妇里头，媳妇搂着他，两个人好悬没有掉进炕洞，借着月光打量彼此，噗嗤一声笑了，罗杰世搂着媳妇翻了个身，媳妇意犹未尽地揉搓他的家伙，没一会儿揉搓硬了，骑上去又扭摆起来。第二天罗杰世破例没有下地，找了些泥灰砖头，将炕结结实实地盘好，晚间照旧同媳妇快活。

从此罗杰世的日子便也滋润起来，从前他看村里成家的男人不到天黑便拉起老婆钻房，还不大懂得其中滋味，如今有了媳妇，这才知道世界上再没有比枕着媳妇那身丰软的皮肉更快活的事情了。想着媳妇，他在地里干活都格外有劲儿，媳妇顶勤快，把家收拾得整整齐齐，院子里新添了两只母鸡，又存了钱，准备下次上集买几只鸭子养起，媳妇的嫁妆是一台纺织机，摆在西屋，防线织布，手艺很看得过，上集也能换不少钱。有这样贤惠能干的媳妇，他的日子便真正兴旺起来，不到年底便存下了一些钱，在买骡驹子还是给媳妇买金镯子之间犹豫不决起来。媳妇知道了，便数落他不该这样不懂得过日子，骡驹子养大了能干活，金镯子有什么用？罗杰世便害羞起来，说别人家的媳妇都金装玉裹，自己的媳妇不该这样委屈。媳妇瞧着他，多情的大眼睛眨了眨，竟掉下几滴金珠来，抓着罗杰世的手按上自己温软的肚子，说买骡子吧，这里有了，你疼我就知足了，不在乎金的玉的。罗杰世起先没明白过来，见媳妇的脸滚烫通红，这才意识到媳妇这块田地经过他大半年的辛勤耕耘，已经丰收结果。他愣住了，二十岁当爹在村里是很晚的了，他竟不知道该说什么才好，搂住媳妇抱起来亲了又亲，转了又转，觉得自己这辈子都没这么快活过了。媳妇红着脸搂紧他，也觉得快活得很，觉得自己是这天底下最最幸运的人了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二年夏初，媳妇生下一个肥壮的小子来，生的过程很是顺利，媳妇身子壮健，大着肚子也一直干活，虽是头胎，却很顺畅，不到两个时辰孩子就呱呱落地，哭声顶顶有力，是个有福相的孩子。罗杰世给孩子洗了个澡，抹掉血水粘液，用媳妇早就备下的襁褓将孩子裹了，送进媳妇怀里，媳妇那对儿雪白的奶子是八个月上就开始淌奶水了的，都便宜了罗杰世，这会儿便把一边奶子塞进婴儿嘴里。婴儿眯着眼睛，粉红的脸蛋皱着，努力地吸吮奶水，十分可爱的样子。因为没有婆子，月子里还是罗杰世照料，他觉得委屈了媳妇和儿子，好在手头里有些钱了，又有亲戚的随礼，竟很大方地杀了一只鸡给媳妇炖汤。媳妇听到罗杰世杀鸡便哭了，觉得能同这样体贴的丈夫在一起，实在是上辈子修来的福分。鸡汤吃完，媳妇便劝罗杰世不能这样大手大脚，小户人家要过日子，哪能随便就杀鸡呢，这像什么话。媳妇越懂事，罗杰世便越心疼，又舍不得让媳妇呕气，便趁下地的功夫到河湾里摸鱼打泥鳅，收获也很丰盛。晚间鲜白的鱼汤炖上来，媳妇的奶水本就很好，吃了几日，便越发足了，小子吃不下，又都便宜了老子。

待到满月，媳妇已经完全恢复，身上的皮肉又变得紧实饱满，容光焕发，异样地动人。满月是要摆酒的，族长和本家兄弟当然都来了，也都给了礼，丰简随意。族长的礼到底厚重些，是一对儿银镯子外加一匹细缎。族长太太也来了，模样十分年轻的，抱着孩子爱不释手。照惯例满月了的孩子要由本家长辈剃胎发的，自然又是族长来了，媳妇抱着孩子坐着，族长弯身给那孩子剃发，剃刀是早就准备好的，十分锋利，满月的孩子毛发不十分浓密，三五下便妥当了，剃下的头发便由媳妇装进荷包里。族长从他手里抱走孩子，媳妇觉得族长的手似乎很不老成地摸了摸自己鼓囊囊的胸口，他红了脸，满月后还没有同丈夫亲热过，族长这一不老成，他便想起成婚头一夜族长流着汗在自己身上耸动的模样。他惊讶自己竟然还记得这些，便觉得脸红心跳。族长比丈夫只大一轮，还是十分年轻精壮的，又是同族，与丈夫的模样十分相似，抱着娇嫩的孩子不像爷孙，倒像父子。媳妇觉得这样想族长很不要脸，族长这样体面的人，顶顶威风严肃的，新婚夜不过是做规矩罢了，难道真会看上自己这样的人么？再说族长夫人又是多么贵气漂亮呀，便接过孩子回房去了，这次族长的手倒是很规矩，没有做光。

院子里热闹了一回，便渐渐散了，罗杰世回房，看到媳妇坐在炕头，敞着襟口给孩子喂奶。夏天的衣服十分单薄，一边肥实的奶子含在孩子口中，另一边汩汩淌着奶水，竟打湿了半边褂子。罗杰世已经两个月没有同媳妇亲热，看到这场景，便脸红心热起来，挨着媳妇坐下，一只手将媳妇与孩子都裹进怀里，另一只手去逗弄媳妇空闲的乳头。孩子已经吃饱了，舞着小小的拳头，打起了哈欠，罗杰世急不可耐地将孩子接过来拍打，小东西在老子肩头毫不客气地打出一个响亮的饱嗝儿，沉沉睡去。罗杰世把他摆到炕头，罩上防蚊蝇的罩子，这才又坐到媳妇身边。媳妇低着头，手指绞着褂子领口，却并没有将扣子重新系起来。罗杰世许久不曾见媳妇这样扭捏，又觉得新奇起来，从后头将媳妇搂住，大手裹住他的奶子，满是老茧的掌心摩挲着它们，惊讶地发现它们变得这样绵软美妙。媳妇呻吟着枕上他的肩头，胸脯挺起，迎向丈夫粗糙的大手，他的奶水太多，经常要挤出一些来才舒服，晚间便由丈夫吸吮，成人的嘴巴比婴儿的自然有力得多，经常把两边都吃空，倒好像要同儿子夺食。胸口虽然松快了，但被丈夫吸吮时那种丝丝酥麻的快感常让媳妇夹紧双腿，抱紧了丈夫的肩头，想要他像从前那样同自己畅快淋漓地戏耍。

罗杰世是知道媳妇的想法的，他把玩着那对丰软的奶子，如今他已经很是老练，知道要如何用力才能让媳妇舒服又不会痛。他按抚着那柔软的肌肤，向上揉搓媳妇的脖子，一只手转过他的脸来同他亲嘴，另一只手便沿着温软紧实的腹皮向下，探进裤头里，插进去一摸，媳妇湿得淌水，倒弄了他黏糊糊一手。罗杰世喘着气，胸口一起一伏，耐着性子将媳妇的褂子和裤头剥去，灯还没有熄，媳妇丰美的肉体便这样一览无余了。生过孩子，本就不很坚硬的美妙躯体彻底去了棱角，变得更加柔顺可人，罗杰世痴痴地瞧着，决定今晚不要熄灯，宁愿败家一些也是值当的。他让媳妇在炕上躺平，媳妇十二万分地顺从，耸起的胸口起伏剧烈，是极动情的样子了。罗杰世分开他那两条肉生生的腿，丰腴的大腿根处因湿透了泛着水光，再敞开些，便露出中间的孔洞来，紧闭着，瞧不出是生过孩子的模样。媳妇羞红了脸，想要并拢双腿，罗杰世偏不准，掐着他腿根的肉，竟把脸凑过去，舌头舔上那个湿漉漉的肉穴，恨不得要把自己埋进去了。媳妇哭了起来，是极爽利的哭声，又怕吵醒了孩子，咬住手腕，细白丰腴的皮肤上很快留下两排整齐的牙印。罗杰世着迷于媳妇私处的气味，他舔着那柔软的肉环，舌头插进去，如同往日里肏他一般地抽插，他感觉到媳妇的手揪紧了自己的头发，听到他极乐时发出的那种柔软的气声，惊觉媳妇竟然已经泄了。这样快倒是不曾有过，罗杰世也等不得，连衣裳都来不及脱，匆匆上炕，解开裤头，摸出早就硬了的家伙，只一下便捣进入，才觉得粗鲁，担心起来，忍着不动，看媳妇的脸，媳妇神态恍惚，是快乐到极处的模样，没有半分痛意，便放心起来，起先还只是轻轻顶弄，待媳妇缓过神来，两条结实有力的腿极富暗示意味地裹紧了罗杰世的腰，罗杰世便十分明白，两条手臂搂紧媳妇的身子狠命捣弄，竟像要把他牢牢牵进自己身体里才惬意似的。

罗杰世往日同媳妇快活是很持久的，这回是憋足了两个月，有些忍不住，插了百来下，见媳妇也是一样耐不得，舒服的脚指头都蜷起来，便低头同他亲嘴，含着媳妇两瓣肉肉的嘴唇吮了又吮，又低头去吸他没有喂过奶的半边乳房，便觉得媳妇整个人都在颤抖，剧烈地像是发了什么疾病一样，下头喷了水，紧紧地裹着他的家伙，将他榨得干干净净。罗杰世吞下微甜的奶汁，他有分寸，不像婴儿那样不管不顾，嘶咬拉扯，他吸媳妇的奶是要同媳妇调情，可不是要填饱肚子，不必那样急切。同婴儿细嫩的嘴巴截然不同的有力唇舌裹着媳妇肿胀的乳头，等着媳妇平复下来。媳妇抚摸着他的头发，慢慢张开眼睛，脸颊是粉红的，比从前更多了一种从容恬淡的美。罗杰世压上去，不急着再同他快活，而是温情地梳理他的头发，媳妇光着身子，夏天夜里也是怕着凉的，罗杰世拉过被单将他裹起，媳妇握住他的手，贴着自己汗湿的胸口，要偎着他睡。操劳一整天，罗杰世也很疲累了，脱了衣服裤子，搂住媳妇，在孩子平缓轻柔的呼吸声中，抚摸着媳妇光洁腻滑的乳房，慢慢地进入了梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

秋天时，田里收成很好，罗杰世听媳妇的话，买了一头小母牛，虽说现在不顶用，价钱也很贵，但将来能下崽子，比骡子划算。现在罗杰世已经很明白，媳妇看似顺从温柔，柔软的表皮下藏着的是十分精打细算的主意，他觉得媳妇顶聪明，凡事都要同媳妇商量，两个人的日子很是兴旺，这是罗杰世做梦都没有想到过的快活。这一年又是个大丰收，他忙不过来，只得叫媳妇也下地，媳妇从前在家里是做惯了粗活的，并不觉得苦，反而觉得一整天都能同丈夫在一处很是滋润快活。孩子会翻身也会坐着了，装在一个小箩筐里背着下田，编了个柳叶盖子挡住，防蚊虫也防日头，孩子乖得很，不大哭，饿了媳妇便抱着他，乡里乡间，没有什么忌讳，衣襟掀开便可以喂奶的，倒叫罗杰世心猿意马，割谷子、掰苞米时，眼前仍是媳妇雪白绵软的奶子。媳妇的这对奶子到晚间孩子睡了才轮得到他享用，日间劳作时，再荒唐的汉子也还是要脸面的，他也就只能看着，吞着口水，使不完的力气都用来割谷翻田，媳妇看在眼里，脸红扑扑的，是太阳晒的，透着勃勃健旺的生机。

孩子脖子上没有点子，将来是个要娶媳妇的汉子了，模样也像罗杰世，罗杰世觉得孩子将来不用像媳妇那样吃生产的苦，便觉得安心，又觉得没有像媳妇模样的孩子，不大满足，但他俩年轻力壮，媳妇早已从生产中完全恢复，再生个娃娃是早晚的事情。乡里规矩，没有点子的孩子便取个贱名，为的是好养活，将来进学堂了，由先生按着族谱一个一个取个吉祥如意的名字。要是有点子，那就是别人家的，养不住，有个小名儿使唤也就是了，一般都是安个动物的名头，媳妇在家时叫做熊儿，族长太太在家时叫阿狼，都是现成的规矩。罗杰世这个大胖小子，眼下便由媳妇娶了个豆芽菜的名字，豆芽菜吃媳妇的奶，近来米汤和豆饼也能吃下了，十分壮健，绝不像豆芽菜，也是图好养活罢了。太阳西下，两口儿将收来的谷子装上推车，罗杰世推着，媳妇背着装孩子的筐，踩着夕阳回家去，孩子咿咿呀呀地唱着什么，挥舞着小手抓着虫儿，四野里都是同乡的脚步声，嘈杂里却又透着安静祥和，远处炊烟一丛一丛的，正是乡间顶和美的深秋傍晚的模样了。

田间劳作休息的间隙，媳妇摘了大捧大捧的苦菜花，这东西乡间到处都是，容易扎根，随处疯长，是顶常见的地鲜，媳妇随摘随晾，倒晚间车上便积了一大把干菜了，带回家去开水烫过，去掉苦涩味，拌上盐醋，加点辣椒，连油都不用，便是乡里人家餐桌上常见的美食。小户人家出身的媳妇也正像这苦菜花一样，随遇而安，走到哪里都能扎根立命的。罗杰世把谷子铺开，预备着明天早起晾晒，媳妇在厨下烧饭，晚秋的天气还热得很，媳妇在大锅边烟熏火燎，更是热得透不过气来，早脱了外头的褂子，只穿一件对襟的背心，却是罗杰世的，膀子处宽敞得很，两团雪白的奶子若隐若现，奶水顺着胸膛淌下来，他忙着淘米，竟不知道，抬手擦汗的间隙，一滴奶珠儿渗出来，滚落到肚皮上去，罗杰世抱着孩子进门，一手用毛巾抹着头上的油汗，见到这模样，便把豆芽菜递给他，在他乳头上捏了一把，叫媳妇喂孩子，自己烧饭。

媳妇如今已经很坦然了，同丈夫是顶亲密的，什么事情都做过，什么花样都玩过，并不像做新媳妇时那样羞涩，大方地在灶台边坐下，豆芽菜裹在胸前喂着，一只手拍打孩子，一只手揉搓着另一边的酸胀乳房，将多余的奶挤出来。豆芽菜有个坏毛病，只爱吃左边的，右边的便都给丈夫吃掉了。豆芽菜吃饱了，打了嗝儿，便很老实地睡去，媳妇将他裹紧实，汗劲儿过了，觉得自己的样子不成体统，把孩子放到炕头，用被子围住免得他滚下来，架子上摘下毛巾来，抹去胸口的汗渍奶水，换上一件薄薄的褂子，罗杰世也把饭桌端上来了。

新苞米糊糊，掺了一小把白米，格外香甜，还有日间田里捞的小鱼，煎出来肥白鲜美，苦菜花是早就拌好的，招呼媳妇来吃饭。两个人吃着晚饭，瞧瞧熟睡的豆芽菜，聊聊日间的趣事儿。一餐饭很快吃完，媳妇去收拾碗筷，罗杰世终于有机会活动一下酸乏了一日的筋骨，却并不累，走到厨下，见媳妇已经利落地洗净了碗，正弯腰刷锅。铁锅沉重，是没法轻易端出来的，他便弓着身子抹里头的水，挺翘的屁股一耸一耸，在油灯下分外惹火。罗杰世的下头本来就是半硬着的，见到媳妇的高耸的屁股，就再也忍不住了，猴急得好像个没开过荤的小伙子，解开裤头，便从后头搂住他。媳妇呀了一声，倒没想到丈夫这样急色，两只手慌忙撑住灶台，丈夫已经褪下他的裤子，夏日的裤子都是很薄的，勒在肉间，急切褪不下，卡在那两瓣耸起的肥白屁股上。这地方轻易再见不到阳光，又因养了豆芽菜，劳作过的结实上又盖了一层绵软的肉，罗杰世是二十出头的小伙子，是忍不住的，一巴掌轻轻拍上去，便看到那两团肉颤了颤，他蒲扇般的大手竟捏不拢。他急切得很，扯不下裤子也就不去管它，捏着媳妇两团雪白的屁股揉搓了几下，便掏出家伙来顶进去，一下子没根，插进去了倒不急着动了，而是要媳妇湿漉漉的肉裹着他，享受着那美妙绝伦的滋味，再拍打着媳妇的屁股，在白皙的皮肉上留下手印来。媳妇撅着，撑着灶台，丈夫这样一下凶狠地便顶进来，又拍打他的屁股，这倒是从没有过的新鲜花样，舒爽得他夹紧了屁股，撑不住自己了，求丈夫动几下，丈夫的家伙粗烫有力，是要抽动起来才爽利的，这样插着满满地不动，让他觉得肚子里撑得实在难受，又隐约想让丈夫吸他的奶子，打他的屁股，越是用劲儿越好，因他知道丈夫疼爱他，不会伤了他，做什么都是要让他加倍快活罢了。幸好丈夫很是贴心，将他捞起来，按到一边烟熏黑了的墙上去，结实的屁股耸动，深深顶进去，抽出来，再更加用力地戳撞，又怕土墙划伤媳妇的脸，用一只手垫着，另一只手揉捏他右边的奶子，还没被豆芽菜吃过的，等着他来戏耍。

罗杰世年轻力壮，腰身有力，顶了一会儿，媳妇已经哭叫出声，他们的院子在村头，周遭没有人家，就是尽情喊叫也不怕人听见，因此他并不扭捏，丈夫温热的手指捏着他的奶头，揉搓着，挤出许多奶水来，淋淋沥沥打湿了媳妇的肚腹，他便觉得可惜了的，媳妇的奶水顶甜，便把媳妇翻过来，拉起他一条肉生生的白腿按到自己腰间，加倍顶弄，又弓身去咬他的乳房。鼓胀的白皙皮肉下是一团柔软，几股奶水溅出来，罗杰世都舔干净，含住乳头吸，媳妇快活得很，搂着丈夫的肩膀哼哼着，说要上炕。罗杰世也觉得上炕了才爽利，成婚头一个月炕塌了后，罗杰世后来便存了一点儿钱，将炕结结实实重新盘过，可以让他同媳妇尽情快活，豆芽菜也是在这炕上出生的，以后还会有许许多多个娃娃。罗杰世不想离开媳妇温暖潮湿的身子，索性将他抱起来，端着往炕上走。媳妇是很有些分量的，不是细胳膊细腿的娇气模样，是一层劳动炼就的坚实，裹着软绵绵的外皮，鲜美多汁，罗杰世抱着他，并不觉得累，力气他有的是，全拿来满足这样体贴的媳妇也是应当的，便将媳妇摆到炕上。他已经捣了一会儿，没有那么急色，便从容地褪了媳妇的衫子，剥掉裤子，又脱掉自己的衣裳，赤条条上炕，抓起媳妇两条有力的腿盘上后腰，又加倍捣弄起来。媳妇舒爽得眼前发黑，哭叫着，指甲掐着丈夫肩头结实的皮肉，但没有留下血痕。新婚夜他抓伤了丈夫的背，后来便很精心地修剪指甲了，这样好的丈夫他是舍不得伤到的，他觉得丈夫相中自己，过上这样的好日子，是修来的福分，两人都是这样互相怜惜，日子当然是要越过越好的。

丈夫又操弄了一回，估计要泄了，捧住媳妇的脸要亲嘴，他是顶爱亲媳妇的，媳妇的两瓣嘴唇小小的，绵软的，如同抹了蜜糖，是吃不腻的。他吮吸着媳妇的嘴，又含住他的舌头砸吧，媳妇先丢了，淌水的穴抽搐着，将丈夫的家伙夹了又夹，罗杰世忍不住也射出来，从媳妇汗湿的丰软身子上倒下去，一只手臂还搭在那两团奶上，玩着被自己和儿子吸大了的奶头。月亮隔着窗纸照进来，撒在媳妇奶白的胸口，照得每一滴汗珠儿都像珠子那样圆润可爱。罗杰世咬住了媳妇的肩膀，含着那层柔软的皮肉，问媳妇要不要抹身。秋夜慢慢凉起来，地下原本摆着凉水盆，用来抹身的，但媳妇心疼丈夫，起来穿上衣服要去烧水。罗杰世不叫他动，自己快手快脚烧了热水，用一条手巾蘸湿了，去抹媳妇腿间黏糊糊的东西。月光这样明亮，豆芽菜睡得很熟，两口子便不去顾虑他，罗杰世缓缓给媳妇抹身，觉得他腿间那地方似乎还很湿，干脆丢下手巾又爬上炕，在媳妇身后躺下，很不老成地把手插进他腿里去。媳妇躺着，顺从地张开腿，丈夫要，他是什么时候都肯的，这样好的丈夫不疼，要来做什么呢？罗杰世摆弄着他，两只钳子般的大手上下揉捏这具熟透了的身体，似乎要从饱满的果实中挤出全部汁水一样凶狠执拗。媳妇呻吟起来，小声叫他三哥，轻些。罗杰世排行第三，平时媳妇叫他当家的，有了豆芽菜，就是豆芽菜他爹，媳妇比他大整整三岁多，平时是不好叫哥哥的，只有情浓时才行。罗杰世兴奋地喘着气，在媳妇耳边说了几句什么，媳妇想了想，脸涨红了，咬了一下嘴唇，细白的牙齿很惹人怜爱，却没有不乐意的样子，支起身体来，马爬到丈夫身上，雪白的屁股悬在他脸上，叉开腿，给他看藏得结结实实的好风光。

罗杰世亢奋起来，泄过的家伙滕地一下跳起来，弹到媳妇的脸上，他便按照丈夫的话含住，就像丈夫吸着自己的奶头一样地吸他的家伙，罗杰世湿热的舌头贴上那两瓣臀肉中间，这自然不是他第一次做这件事，但让媳妇骑在身上倒是头一回，两个人都是上下两头同时爽利，都想让对方快活，滋味自然是格外销魂的。罗杰世舔着，舌头仿着下头的样子插进去肏弄，还伸进了两根手指头揉按，媳妇的腰已经塌下去了，那样健壮有力的两条大腿竟撑不住自己的分量，罗杰世拍拍他的屁股，从他身下钻出来，跪到他背后，将那湿淋淋的屁股捞起、撞进去耸动。豆芽儿睡得很安稳，满屋子都是罗杰世的囊袋拍上媳妇屁股的啪啪声，还有越来越响亮的水声，咕叽咕叽的，这时候媳妇觉得实在是快过极了，跪坐起来扭头要同罗杰世亲嘴，抓着丈夫的大手要它们揉搓自己的奶子，屁股耸动，贪婪又饥渴地将丈夫的东西吃下去，一滴都不剩下。

盆里的水还勉强有些余温，这回媳妇不让丈夫碰自己了，披上一件衣裳，下炕摸了摸锅里，水还热着，便都打出来了，叫丈夫抹身洗脚，也把身上抹干净了，抱起豆芽菜，孩子睡得稳稳当当的，一点儿都没有醒的意思，便低头亲亲他雪白粉嫩的小脸儿，把水都泼了，重新窝上炕，丈夫从后面裹住他，两人睡一个铺盖卷，他把丈夫的两只大手按上自己丰软的腹皮，害羞又很得意地告诉丈夫，这里又有了。


	4. Chapter 4

媒人带罗杰世相看时，便说媳妇身子粗大好生养，当时罗杰世没大往心里去，只觉得不过是媒人的套路，都是这样说罢了。没想到真应了媒人的话，媳妇坐胎就是这样容易，豆芽菜还不到一岁，便又有了，怪道近来吮媳妇的奶竟觉得比过去少了些。高兴过后，罗杰世便盘算起来，今年秋收很好，能积下不少粮食，原都是打算存起来，慢慢要置地的，有了媳妇，有了小子，眼见又要添一口人吃饭，自己那几亩地、一头牛犊是不够的，须得慢慢把地买起来，房子也要翻修，不敢比族长家的阔气，总要让老婆孩子吃上一口饱饭、过上舒心日子，不然媳妇讨来要做什么呢？虽说又有了，但眼下倒也不用发愁，他们这乡野地处偏僻，收税的不大来，像是忘记了山间这块世外桃源，就是来了，也不很苛刻，因为实在懒得将成筐的粮食运出去，花费比收来的粮食还少，不值当，都是族长管一顿酒饭，塞上些钱便作罢了的，因此地里收的大都是自家的。乡下人，靠山吃山，靠水吃水，罗家村人并不算很多，山间野味尽有，原野河沟里鱼虾蟹也多得很，吃饭是不愁的。将来孩子大了，村里的祠堂有先生带着念书，按年节算分子，并不很贵，承担得起的。乡间的孩子粗生野长，好养活，倒还是媳妇的身子骨要滋补，房子地要紧的。如今有了，又是明年夏天生产，春耕时就帮不上忙，叫媳妇大着肚子下地他是不肯的，他不是窝囊的男子，知道疼顾媳妇，心里想着，低头看怀里的媳妇，媳妇已经睡了，倒还贴在他怀里，头发乱着，弄得他脸颊边痒痒的，便低头去亲媳妇的脸蛋儿，媳妇笑了，睡梦中把他推开，胸口的布衫又湿了，两团白花花的奶渍，罗杰世用手指头掐了掐，也便睡了。天蒙蒙亮他醒了，媳妇已经在厨下干活了，饭煮好了的，晾在灶台上，媳妇刚刷完锅，弯腰从墙角的小缸里捞出一些酱菜来，又捞了两个鸭蛋。他觉得丈夫连日劳作，很是辛苦，该吃些好的，刷完锅便又生起了火，要烙鸡蛋给他吃。豆芽菜背在背上，绑得结结实实的，嘻嘻笑着，是吃过奶了的，正抓着一个窝头慢慢啃，看到父亲，便扎煞着两只小手，捶打起母亲的肩膀来。罗杰世把这个小把式接过来哄，媳妇背上松快了，对他一笑，麻利地煎好鸡蛋，用一块抹布把锅抹干净，便摆早饭的桌子。

桌子上了炕，罗杰世等媳妇一同上桌，媳妇一只手里端着晾好的饭，另一只手接着围裙，急切解不开，也就算了，饭摆上桌，豆芽菜伸手去够鸡蛋，媳妇把他抱过来，小声说，豆芽菜乖，鸡蛋留给爹吃。

罗杰世把鸡蛋匀匀分成两份，一份摆到媳妇碗里，一份再分开，喂给豆芽菜。媳妇看了，湿了眼眶，原来他村里的爷们是不会这样疼老婆的，好的他们先吃，先享用，像罗杰世这样的，是要被人笑话没有主心骨、是个窝囊废的。罗杰世不理会，哄着豆芽菜吃鸡蛋，媳妇又怀了，当然也要照顾，他自己反正筋骨强壮，吃什么都好的。媳妇夹起一筷子鸡蛋吃下去，新鲜鸡蛋松软鲜香，教他觉得怎么疼丈夫都应当，一辈子给他做牛做马都乐意，况且丈夫是这样地捧着他。他把鸡蛋喂给丈夫，教他多吃些，丈夫听话地吃了。太阳升起来之前，早饭吃完了，地昨天已经收完，今天可以不去，在院子里扬场晒谷，可以不必离开媳妇，罗杰世帮媳妇收拾完碗筷，就去院子里劳作。媳妇在下屋纺线，豆芽菜便在炕上自己玩耍。小院子里满是纺机咯吱咯吱的声音和罗杰世在院子里扬场的声音，倒很是热闹的。媳妇抽空看一眼丈夫，见他脱了上身衣裳，一身疙瘩般的筋肉随着动作肆意张扬，便觉得脸红心热，忙低头纺线。豆芽菜哭了，他过去哄着，知道是要吃奶，便坐在炕边喂，豆芽菜乖乖地吮吸，两只小手捶打着，十分有力气，腕子上满月时族长给的镯子已经小了，勒进了孩子雪白的皮肉，他就把那活口掰得松些，见到这镯子，竟想起新婚第一晚。他从外头嫁来罗家村，是不知道罗家村这种规矩的，先前相看时他在地里忙活，被叫来看罗杰世，手上的泥土都没洗干净，羞得抬不起头，不敢多看，及至罗杰世把他接回来，在驴上看的都是他的背影，竟不大知道自己男人的长相。罗杰世同族长是嫡亲叔侄，相貌是很像的，族长大他又不多，那一晚族长掀了新房帘子走进来，他竟以为是自己丈夫了，便含羞带笑地望着他。族长笑眯眯地背着手，穿得倒比罗杰世这个新郎官光鲜体面多了，走到媳妇面前捏了一把脸，说老三媳妇不错，水灵。

媳妇懵懂着，见族长开始脱衣服，族长学问大，举止讲究，并不急色，将身上的衣服细细折好，边做这件事，边坦然地给媳妇讲罗家村的规矩。媳妇听了很是害怕，他觉得这是顶不要脸的事情，一个人怎么能同两个丈夫好呢？又是本家的长辈，他吓坏了，不肯脱衣服，族长不勉强，说我也是第一次做这件事情，老三是看着长大的，心疼。又说自己媳妇厉害，不肯让他这样，这一次也是看老三的面子。媳妇听了，知道这里历来是如此的（后来又有几户青年娶亲，族长果然没有赏面子，都是别的本家长辈出面做这件事了），没有办法，新婚第一晚不能闹，那是不像样子的，尽管他怕得很，还是顺从了，流着泪把大红的衣服解开，心里觉得这竟不是同自己的丈夫，很是可惜。媳妇是老实的人，规规矩矩的，在家时一味干活，并不同旁人勾搭，虽然年纪大了些，却全无经验，好似一张白纸。族长脱去了衣服，坐到炕上，是个极伟岸的男子，一表堂堂，同他印象中朦胧的丈夫是很像的，长辈坐下了，他便站起来，族长把他拉到自己面前细细地瞅了一回，便说，上炕罢。

媳妇听话地卧上去，看着房顶熏黑的大梁，族长叫他把两条腿分开、把裤子褪下去，他便十分柔顺地照办。他不晓得这件事要怎样进行，虽然觉得丢脸，还是躺着不动，族长跪到他两腿间，抓着他的手去握自己胯下的东西，笑着说，亲亲肉儿，叔对你婶儿都硬不起来了，对你还挺行。媳妇不知道他是什么意思，隐约觉得不是好话，便别过脸去，族长便从容地将那东西戳到他雪白柔软的肚皮上，偏要他看着，他臊了，低头看那家伙，粗长的一根，比自己的大好多，磨蹭着自己的皮肉，顶端流着黏糊糊的东西，便有些心慌，不知道族长要把这个东西放到哪里去。族长对他笑，毕竟是老三的媳妇，不方便调戏，只得公事公办，心中有些可惜，便把那对儿翘起的雪白屁股分开，将这根东西抵上媳妇下头。媳妇没有经过人事，族长是他第一个男人，他看媳妇这样结实粗壮，便也不大体贴，硬邦邦地顶进去，媳妇疼得叫了一声，忽然想起自己男人一定在外面，这样不要脸怎么行，便委屈地哭了，侧头咬住枕巾。族长掐了一把他的脸，心肝肉地叫，说别哭，叔就要让你快活了，一面说，一面将这温柔顺从的新媳妇肏开，压住新媳妇那热乎乎软绵绵的身子耸动起来。族长对着自己媳妇不大行，这倒是真的，不成想在这新媳妇身上居然大逞雄风，这是没有料到的，竟是极少有的快活，耸动了一会儿，觉得新媳妇下头不那么紧了，便慢下来，教他如何做媳妇、将来同自己的男人快活。他一面在媳妇身上动着，一面看媳妇柔顺的眉眼，觉得这样乖顺的人竟然不是自己的，不免可惜，是老三的媳妇，将来想要亲香，也不容易，况且自己屋里的也厉害，便不顾惜新媳妇，加倍快活起来。等他完事了，到炕下抹净了身子，见媳妇还躺着，两条腿分开，脸是雪白的，泪痕褪去了，他便捏着媳妇的脸，塞给他一卷钱，说起来，穿衣服，还得伺候你男人呢，别怕，叔以后疼你，便施施然去了。媳妇起来抹去眼角的泪，钱是不要的，但族长已经出了屋子，追出去拉扯，那是什么模样？便将那钱塞到炕褥下，下炕把身上那些黏糊糊的东西洗去，觉得一阵恶心，听到院子里罗杰世送走族长的声音，便将大红的衣裳重新穿好，哪怕刚同族长做下这样不要脸的事情，也想同自己男人好好过这一晚。罗杰世走进来，比族长年轻结实，又对他十分体贴温存，他便忘了这一晚在族长身下受的委屈，全身全心地爱起自己的丈夫来，只是日后见到族长，总是低头躲着走。

豆芽菜吃饱了，媳妇抱着他打嗝，见丈夫在外头劳作，便将困得双眼咧些的豆芽菜放下，去厨房里给丈夫倒了水、拧了个湿毛巾端出去，罗杰世见他出来了，擦擦手上的麦皮，感激媳妇的体贴，接过水来喝了，媳妇怜爱地用毛巾给他擦脸。族长罗暧愢便在这时进了院子，两口子一见他，都有些不自在，媳妇忙躲到厨房去烧水、预备要给族长泡茶。家里没有好茶，都是晒干了的苦菜花瓣儿浸水，横竖尽礼罢了。族长见媳妇进了厨房，便叫了一声，老三媳妇不忙，我站站就走，又对罗杰世说，下晚要到我家里来，有事情。罗杰世应了，族长又看了一眼厨房，见媳妇还在里头忙活，知道他是故意躲自己，觉得很有些没趣。这媳妇是在他怀里成人、经他教导过的，走路都避着自己，这像什么话？且媳妇生过孩子后越发丰腴带劲儿了，倒是很规矩的，不离自己男人左右，教人想下手也没机会。族长要脸面，怎么说也是自己的侄媳妇，面上也不好太露出来，自己心里头肖想罢了，见媳妇不出来，便自去了。

吃罢晚饭，罗杰世便动身去族长家，到族长家要穿过整个罗家村，一路上遇上平时说得来的兄弟，大家都打趣他成婚一年多了，晚上仍是赖着媳妇不出门，今天竟破例，明天太阳大约是要从西边升起了。罗杰世憨厚地笑，罗家村外姓人少，都是本家兄弟，热情招呼过，族长家也就到了。族长太太来开门，太太收拾得很利索，比族长年轻些，相貌自然是顶俊俏的，但罗杰世是老实人，不留心，叫了一声四婶儿，便进了族长的宅子，心里羡慕族长这深宅大院，不知什么时候能存够钱、将自家的房子也翻修一回。族长坐在院子里喝茶纳凉，本家大哥罗杰仕也在，罗杰仕比罗杰世大五岁，留一部很浓密的胡子，还没有娶亲，是村里有名的光棍儿了。他是这一辈的老大，因他相貌威严，话头不多，下头的弟弟都很怕他。罗杰世招呼了，四婶儿端上茶来，族长家的自然是真正好茶，不是苦菜花泡水。四婶儿条盘里还摆着西瓜，一起放下，便进了屋子，留他们爷们在院子里自行说话。四婶儿没生育，诺大的院子显得有些冷清，但罗杰世一时想不到那些，吃了西瓜喝了茶，等着族长吩咐。

族长罗璦愢招呼两兄弟吃瓜喝茶，这才慢慢说起正经事儿来。原来外头派了人，罗家村摊上两桩丁役，说是筑城墙的，不是什么苦活，秋收已经完事，因听说罗杰世媳妇又有了，便提拔他，冬天出去做工，不但省了家里的粮食使用，还可以存下钱来。老大罗杰仕倒没有娶亲，也可赚些彩礼钱，兄弟两个也有照应。罗杰世听了，嚼着茶叶，转头看大哥，罗杰仕向来不多话，只是点了点头，罗杰世也觉得这是件好事，是族长提拔，虽说还是要同媳妇商量，但心中已经八分肯了。两人辞了族长，罗杰仕看了一眼村长的屋子，四婶儿没有再出来，屋里只点了一盏油灯，族长进去后，那灯就熄了，于是只得同罗杰世出了院子，兄弟俩商量了一回，都觉得是好事情，从前也有本家长辈出去扛活做丁役的，回来时都是满口袋的银元，都说外头世界好，族长这一支也就是这么发达起来的。罗杰仕家在村东，自己去了，罗杰世往自己院子走，屋子里是黑的，他以为媳妇睡了，没想到还醒着，坐在炕头，拍打着豆芽菜，哼着歌儿，见丈夫回来了，便跳下炕要点灯。罗杰世握住他的手，说不用费油，摸黑洗漱了，上炕搂住媳妇，告诉了他族长的话。媳妇听了，虽然离不开丈夫，但秋冬时节农活不多，闲在家也是难受，出去赚钱是应当的，又是族长抬举，因舍不得丈夫而将他拘在家，这是败家的话，丈夫瞧得起自己，肯同自己商量，已经很体面了，自然点头同意，心里实在舍不得，便钻进丈夫结实的胸膛，要他搂着自己。罗杰世笑了，黑暗中媳妇听着他砰砰跳动的心脏，觉得很是安心，丈夫把他的裤子解开，咬住他的耳朵舔舐，说莫慌，走之前三哥一定喂饱你。媳妇脸红心热，欣然躺下，褪了褂子，将饱满肥实的乳房塞入丈夫口中、也要喂饱他、叫他别忘了这滋味，好早些回家。


	5. Chapter 5

罗杰世兄弟俩离了罗家村，临行前媳妇替他包了包裹，添上自己缝制的密实冬衣，鞋，还有一些钱，装在褡裢里，依依不舍地送走了他。秋天转瞬过去了，地里的苦菜花也都枯萎了，媳妇的肚子稍稍鼓了起来，他不是娇气的人，怀着豆芽菜时大着肚子也做事情，照旧去地里将干枯的苦菜花一把一把捡回来，泡水填枕头，都是好的。又趁着没下雪，进山里采了许多蘑菇晾干存起，丈夫心疼媳妇，走之前打了几只山兔山鸡，也都腊腌起来，晾在厨下。秋收的粮食足够过冬，丈夫走了，便有许多剩余，可以拿去集市上换钱，两口子已经商量好，冬天事情不多，媳妇应付得了，若是春耕时还没回来，便雇本家弟弟罗杰澤帮忙，罗杰澤只有十八岁，家里没有地，惯常是帮人做工糊口的，丈夫已经同他打好了招呼，族长也打包票，说这件事情很稳妥，春耕前是一定会回来的。媳妇是本分的人，丈夫走了，该做什么照旧，只是不到晚间，便将院门牢牢关起，决不出来闲晃。村中大都是本家兄弟，见他这样稳妥，便觉得罗杰世很是有福气了。只有一桩事情不好，丈夫在家时，媳妇同他几乎夜夜不落空，又要给他吮奶子，又要让他肏弄，丈夫年轻有力，浑身的精气再使不完的，媳妇又身强力壮，同丈夫夜夜快活，已经很习惯，如今孤枕难眠，白天里下地，侍弄牲口，带豆芽菜，竟然都化解不了这份寂寞，晚间上了炕，夜晚便分外长起来。

豆芽菜睡了，月亮高高挂在天上，照得屋子里一片雪亮，媳妇睡不着，枕头下摸出一件丈夫的衫子抱在怀里，脸上滚烫，腿间一片麻痒，肚子里仿佛有把火在烧灼。丈夫离家近两个月，衫子上的气味早就散了，可他仍抱着蹭，怀着豆芽菜时他就知道了，揣着崽子这件事情搅乱了他的身体，让他分外饥渴，因他身体健壮，不像大家子的媳妇，怀了孩子便百般珍重起来，他是照旧下地干活，夜间也照旧同丈夫快活，且是分外得趣的。媳妇不知道这是为什么，只知道如今肚子大了，却没有丈夫来摩挲他，将他裹入那坚实的身子下、把那根粗大滚烫的东西插进他身体里搅动，便浑身不自在，再也睡不着，脸却像是烧起来一般火烫。这样丢人的事情，他自己都不敢想，可白日里见到其他本家兄弟们同媳妇打情骂俏，心中便像针刺一样难过了。这个月夜他抱着丈夫的衫子，实在睡不着，如进入了冬，他竟不觉得冷，脱去身上的褂子，学着丈夫平日的样子，去揉捏自己的奶子，却不得趣，空流了满手的奶汁，急得要哭出来。他也不懂得怎么丈夫的大手就像是会变戏法，捏着自己的奶头掐来掐去，揉搓那两团雪白的面团，便能叫自己浑身着火了一样渴求，他是曾经被丈夫吮着奶子就泄出来过的，因为老实，自己没有碰过自己，便不得法，急躁了一会儿，咬牙把裤子也褪了，去摸那许久不被丈夫疼爱的地方，裤衩已经湿透了，黏在腿上脱不下来，他把裤衩扒掉，闻到那气味，越发脸红心跳，忙丢到炕下。

媳妇夹紧了两条腿，因肚子大了起来，实在不大方便，只得侧过去，一只手掰开两瓣柔软的屁股，另一只手辛苦地够，勉强插进去一根指头，便爽得两条腿直打哆嗦，水一股一股流出来，媳妇慌了，怕脏了褥子，忙将丈夫的衫子垫到屁股下，再将手指头插进去，学着丈夫平日的样子搅动，这具丰软的身子许是憋得久了，没了滋润，竟很快就满足了，媳妇泄过了，用丈夫的衫子抹了下身，又觉得心里空落落的难受，况且这样小打小闹、同被丈夫压紧实了、雷霆暴雨一般的捣弄是不能比的，他呜咽起来，想着丈夫，不知道他在外头吃得好穿的惯么，想不想自己，有没有同别人快活，便觉得很是委屈，模模糊糊睡着了，梦里觉得丈夫回来了，进了屋子，上了炕，将他搂在怀里亲热，这梦太美妙了，他甚至感觉到一只有力的大手揉搓着自己的奶子，同丈夫的手一样温热结实，掌心都是茧子，这只手捏住他右边高耸的乳房挤了挤，豆芽菜睡前还没有吃过这边，奶水流出来了，到处都是，男人低骂了一句，他便觉得一张火烫的嘴巴裹住了自己的奶头，舒服地哭出了声，沙哑着嗓子，三哥，你回来了。丈夫不出声，用力吸吮他的右乳，他觉得身子发颤，腿抖了抖，一股水儿喷出来了，又把垫着的丈夫的褂子弄湿了，隐约听到丈夫说，这骚货，耐不得了，心里诧异，丈夫是不说这样难听的话的，丈夫在炕上时只管将头脸埋进他胸口，亲他的奶头，嘴巴，屁股，不大多话。但他想丈夫离家才一个多月，自己便忍不住，确实是该骂的，因此柔顺地挺起胸来，要丈夫吸他的奶子，抱住丈夫的肩膀，小声说，三哥，实在是想你。丈夫将他裹到怀里，教他侧着躺，肚子大了，这样才方便些，他觉得丈夫同过去一样体贴，便笑起来，听话地侧过去，觉得丈夫将他一条腿拉起，闻他腿间的气味，便觉得臊起来，说三哥啊，你回来前我自己弄过了哩，还湿着，你就捣进来，没事。丈夫听了，便抽打他的屁股，打得那两团软肉发颤，媳妇哭了，觉得委屈，丈夫竟这样凶，这是没有过的事情，他觉得这不是梦，是真实的，屁股火辣辣地痛着，便张开眼睛，不要做这样的梦了，可他张开眼睛，便看到月光明晃晃地照着自己赤裸雪白的身体，腿间跪着的竟然便是族长罗暧愢，他吓坏了，还没有反应过来，族长的一只手——同丈夫一般粗大有力的手——便堵住他的嘴，坚实的身体将他牢牢压住，那根初次教他成人的棍棒便很不客气地整个顶进他淌着水的屁股里了。媳妇吓坏了，不知道族长怎么在自己炕上，要叫，族长堵着他的嘴巴，实在叫不出声，族长没有丈夫往日的体贴亲密，那东西捣进去便大力耸动起来，黑夜里狗舔水一般的动静响得满屋都是，媳妇吓得傻了，好一会儿才体会到那根粗大的玩意竟解了自己的痒，身子酥软起来，半点儿力气都没有了，就是族长不堵他的嘴，也叫不出来，族长在他背后打桩一样拱，见这身体越发软绵了，水也淌得很多，将自己下头的毛发都浸湿了，便拍打着媳妇的屁股和大腿，说你独自在家，光着屁股睡觉，这成什么话，不就是要本家的爷们来肏你么？

媳妇呜呜哭起来，不能分辨，族长是长辈，轮不到他说话，族长替丈夫处置他是应当的，只是没想到是这样处置法。他听村里的媳妇们说闲话，说族长娶媳妇已经几年，到现在没有孩子，说不定在炕上是不行的，因此分外怕老婆，他新婚那晚族长来占先，村里人都觉得很是诧异。媳妇觉得这是没有的话，那天晚上族长弄得他又怕又痛，怎么会不行，如今他湿漉漉的屁股含着那根粗大的玩意，便又想起新婚的晚上，便诧异难道罗家村的风俗就是这样的么？这像什么话？他心里觉得耻辱极了，但族长捣得那样用力，竟连丈夫没有玩过的花样都试出来，那根东西抵着他里头的妙处碾来碾去，一面揉搓他的奶子，捏着两个奶头，含着他的耳朵哄，说心肝肉儿，你婶子管得紧，不然早来了，这可人意儿的……一面说，一面耸动，媳妇被他弄得浑身发软，再不能想事情了，两只手捧着肚子，哭着墩着屁股，恨不能叫那根东西将他填得再满一些。正在得趣，忽然之间媳妇听到了鸡叫声，他张开眼睛，惊恐地发现刚才竟是梦中梦了，豆芽菜哭起来，他低头看自己，果然是光着身子，丈夫的衫子裹在腿间，几乎湿透了，屁股还一夹一夹地，似乎在回味梦中的好光景。他涨红了脸，丈夫也是梦到过的，不曾这样鲜明，为什么会梦到族长，那是自己也不敢想不能想的，心中骂自己怎么竟这样不要脸，慌忙起来抹身体、穿了衣服，再抱起豆芽菜哄，把梦中被族长揉搓过的奶头塞进豆芽菜嘴里，这才安抚了他。他坐在炕边奶着儿子，又想起了那个荒唐之极的梦，竟哭出了声，豆芽菜裹着他的奶头，见他哭了， 便伸手抱他的脸，呀呀叫着，他将孩子举起来，贴上他嫩嫩的小脸儿，心中为自己的不知耻而羞愧。安抚了豆芽菜，他洗干净了丈夫的衫子，晾到院子里不敢看，这一整天他都很没有精神，窝在家里，茶饭也懒得吃，肚子里的孩子会踢打了，很有力气，他坐在炕上做襁褓，一层又一层，缝得密密实实地，又给丈夫和豆芽菜做新衣服，做着做着，看到外头晾的褂子，便脸红起来，不安地活动了一下酸麻的腿脚，忽然听到院子里有人叫门，便将豆芽菜放进学步小木车里，让他自己玩耍。来的是罗杰澤，族里排行老五，不是生人，赶着媳妇叫三嫂，媳妇便说，是五弟么，进来坐坐。

罗杰澤才十八岁，已经是人高马大了，传承了罗家爷们的标记般的外表，很是俊秀，他走进院子，瞧了一眼绳子上晾着的一件褂子，媳妇便觉得被他看出了什么，有些脸红，招呼他在葡萄架下坐下，他一个人在家，罗杰澤又是本家小叔，进屋是不行的，要招人闲话。豆芽菜见了客人，很是新鲜，小车绊住了，走不出门坎，便呜呜地哭起来，伸手要母亲抱。媳妇大着肚子，手里端了给罗杰澤的苦菜花茶，腾不开手，罗杰澤便将孩子抱起来哄，逗他叫自己叔叔，说了几句闲话，问了开春的事情，也就去了。

冬天转眼就过去了，田野间的积雪融化了，一丛一丛的苦菜花从雪水沤过的田地间冒出头来。豆芽菜已经能扶着被垛长久地站立了，媳妇的肚子也越来越大，丈夫和大伯都没有消息，他也习惯了独自冷清。春耕开始了，丈夫还没回来，冬天时他精打细算，省了许多粮食，手里还算宽裕，肚子实在大了，牛还小，拉不动地，地里的事情实在支撑不开，便叫了罗杰澤来帮忙。做短工也是要管饭的，媳妇自觉做饭手艺不坏，丈夫都是夸奖的，便在罗杰澤上工这一日早早起来，天还没亮，他已经生起了火，和了面，烙了金黄香脆的玉米面饼子，又烘了几只甜软的红薯，切了一把苦菜花嫩芽拌的菜，很是丰盛了。罗杰澤来得也很早，他到院子里同媳妇打了招呼，便闷声整理农具，预备要犁土的。媳妇把早饭和午饭都给他装好，他说了声谢，便背着食盒、托着车下地了。媳妇劳动了一早，觉得腰很是酸痛，便回到炕上，豆芽菜也醒了，他现在不大要吃奶了，心不在焉地唆了几口，便要吃饼。媳妇把饼给他撕成小块，豆芽菜吃得很香甜，笑起来，像极了丈夫，叫媳妇又禁不住想起罗杰世来。地里的事情交给罗杰澤，媳妇便闲下来，去年秋天收的棉花都已经纺完，屋子里也还干净，他腰背痛得渐渐耐不得，便到炕上歇了一会儿，豆芽菜吃饱了饼子，又窝到媳妇怀里，他还没大睡醒，媳妇拍打了一会儿，竟又睡着了。这一天平静地过去，晚上媳妇给罗杰澤留了饭，知道他年轻人禁不得饿，摆下了几样热菜，便到灯下给豆芽菜做衣服。豆芽菜日渐长大，身上的衣服又小了，穿不得的衣服便浆洗干净，收到柜子里。罗杰澤扛着农具进院时，便看到三嫂坐在油灯边的剪影。他在院子里打水洗了手，进了屋子，见厨下锅里罩着饭，拿出来看时，是杂谷饭，一大海碗，又是一海碗的红豆饼子，还有茄子条，炖白菜，切了一小盘腊鱼，是很厚道的了。罗杰澤帮工也有两年，竟没见过这样丰盛的饭菜，他掀开帘子，想要对三嫂说声谢，却见三嫂坐在油灯边，低头抿着嘴里的针线，屋子里暖和，他没有穿大衣裳，油灯下也能看出他隆起的肚腹，但那线条是十分柔和的，并不显累赘，反而透出一种生机勃勃的美来，像是山间野地里遍地皆是的苦菜花，大从大从的，但花朵却十分小巧精致，若是肯花时间去摘来细看，便知道那花朵都是顶可爱的。罗杰澤的目光顺着三嫂的身子往上看，便看到他雪白的脖颈和脸蛋儿，因要生产了，都是圆润的、饱满的，胸口更是鼓胀着，已经准备好要奶下一个孩子了。罗杰澤是没有做过亲的小伙子，灯下看三嫂，越看越觉得好看，竟然看住了。媳妇专心地缝着衫子，竟也没留神罗杰澤就站在那儿。罗杰澤便悄没声息地看着，从这一晚往后多少年，他心里竟总忘不掉三嫂坐在炕上缝补的模样，那颤动的胸口，雪白的后颈，微微颦着的眉头，大大的眼睛和长长的睫毛。他是在三嫂身上成人的，三嫂这种苦菜花般朴实的美，开启了一个情窦初开的少年人对性与爱的全部认知，从那之后，无论经过多少人事，他心中想的总是这个初春的傍晚，在灯下安静地做着针线的三嫂，这一幕是他深埋心中的、对从未有过的家的渴求。

媳妇终于意识到罗杰澤回来了，他抬头看那孩子站在门边，痴痴地瞧着自己，便笑了，问，老五回来了，累不，快吃饭，饭凉了我给你热。

罗杰澤腼腆地笑笑，摇摇头，心里却想往常三哥回家时，三嫂也是这样殷勤么？外头天黑了，他便在厨下吃了饭，将剩下的菜摆到碗柜里，又将碗筷都刷干净，忙完这些后他掀了帘子进屋，要对三嫂打招呼，却见三嫂靠在炕头上迷瞪着，怀里搂着豆芽菜，含着一边乳头，也睡了。他是给豆芽菜喂夜奶时困极了，竟就这么迷糊了过去。罗杰澤没有提防，就看到三嫂半边雪白滚圆的奶子，末端的乳头含在豆芽菜嘴里，隐约看得出是淡红色的。他是个十八岁的小伙子，下头竟支棱起来，很想伸出手去摸摸那边露出来的乳房，却不敢，只是静静地看着三嫂睡着的模样，见他的嘴唇微张着，红得招人，便觉得三哥能每晚肏这样一个人，实在是修来的福气。他捏紧了拳头，终于还是没有胆量做些什么，叹了口气，离了院子，将门牢牢地掩住。媳妇迷瞪一觉醒来，见罗杰澤早就去了，厨房里也收拾得很干净，竟有些不好意思起来，也就睡下了。

罗杰澤干农活竟很是在行，举手投足，都显出与年龄不符的老练来，家里的几亩地没几天的功夫便做妥当了，媳妇心里感激，除了说好的一袋粮食外，额外又给他做了一双鞋。罗杰澤接过报酬和鞋，说了一声谢谢三嫂，便去了，不几日便离了村，说是去邻村帮工。媳妇也没多上心，春耕忙完，算算月份，孩子要出生了，丈夫还没有半点儿音信，心里慌张起来，这一晚也就顾不得了，竟一个人背着豆芽菜，挺着肚子去见族长。媳妇是忍了很大的耻辱来见族长的，不料族长竟不在家，问了四婶，是去别的本家爷们家赴宴，媳妇这才记起春耕后本家爷们要在一起吃酒的，很是失望，四婶听了他的来意，好生安慰了一会儿，说老三是个老实人，老大罗杰仕更是稳妥，不会有事，叫媳妇不能大着肚子乱跑。媳妇听了便惭愧起来，像是自己离了丈夫就不能过日子了，便很听话地要回去。四婶见天晚了，便要媳妇下屋留宿，说这回去的路上万一磕碰了，有个好歹可怎么办。媳妇很是不愿意的，但见四婶儿实在喜欢豆芽菜，便到下屋去了。第二天天亮起身，四婶又留他早饭，四叔竟然没有回来，媳妇不好问，辞了早饭，背上豆芽菜便回家了。

没几天，媳妇便生下了第二个孩子，这次的生产仍是很顺利，媳妇在炕上睡了一晚，醒来便恢复了，虽然丈夫不在，心里委屈，但见孩子健康，手脚齐全，样貌也端正，心里仍是甜蜜的。这回孩子脖子上有个点儿，是遂了丈夫的心了，媳妇便叫他鹿儿。鹿儿同豆芽菜一样乖，吃饱了就睡，不让媳妇操半点儿心，媳妇觉得可惜了，这样好的孩子，将来却是要嫁人的，便抱着亲了又亲。丈夫不在家，一个人要照看两个孩子，地里的活也要干，也就没有什么月子不月子，但媳妇身强力壮，也都扛下来了，只盼着罗杰世快回家，抱抱鹿儿、亲亲豆芽菜。豆芽菜已经走得很好，也会叫爹妈了，看到鹿儿生下来，他新奇的很，整天搂着不放，弟弟弟弟，咿咿呀呀地叫着，媳妇干活再累，看看这两个小东西，脸上便不自觉地露出笑容来，心里是满足的，操持着这个家，等着丈夫回来。

然而罗杰世一直没有回来，鹿儿满月那天，罗杰仕进了村口，一直到媳妇家，给他留下一个褡裢，里头是一摞钱，褡裢上染了血，罗杰仕身上也有伤，媳妇颤着手把褡裢接过来，问是怎么了，罗杰仕说，你问族长去，便离了罗家村，再没有回来。族长随后也上了门，对媳妇说，原来那抽丁的说了谎，兄弟俩并不是修什么城墙， 而是去抽兵、去打土匪，罗杰仕是从死人堆里爬出来的，罗杰世没有撑住，没找到尸体，褡裢里是给的抚恤钱，是用命换来的了。媳妇懵了，不明白好好的丈夫，明说了是去做工，怎么就这样一去不回了，他还没有听到豆芽菜叫爹，也没有看到鹿儿，这是怎么说的，他捧着褡裢，眼泪一串一串掉下来，族长见了觉得可怜见的，想要安慰，也无从开口，临了只好说这是叔的不是，以后有难处和叔说，叔和婶子一定不亏待你。媳妇也听不见，他只是流泪，抚摸着褡裢上干涸的血，族长走了，他便坐着哭了一晚，天明时揉揉红肿的眼睛，四婶儿来了，村里平时说得来的其他人也都来了，媳妇不声不响，任他们将安慰的话头说了几车，等送走了人，他把豆芽菜和鹿儿抱在怀里，眼泪是流干了，他得为两个孩子打算，想想今后的日子。丈夫现在是回不来了，那样好的丈夫被天收走了，所幸留下两个孩子，改嫁他是没有想过的，从一而终的大道理他不懂，只是知道不能委屈了自己的孩子，想来想去，觉得是要守的，丈夫说不定还能回来，活要见人死要见尸，主意拿定了，他便不再哭了，怕没了奶水。于是这一日他照旧起来给豆芽菜弄早饭，特意煮了新鲜的鸡蛋，又烙了豆芽菜爱吃的饼子，见豆芽菜捧着饼子吃的样子同丈夫实在是像，竟笑起来，笑着笑着，泪水流下来，豆芽菜便把手里的饼子给他，说大大不要哭，吃饼。

窗外一捧苦菜花沿着屋檐长出来，也不知是什么时候被风吹上去的，竟也很蓬勃地开起花来，门外的燕子叽叽喳喳，成双成对，是回来度夏了。媳妇抹掉脸上的泪水，搂住豆芽菜亲了一口，说乖豆芽菜，你吃饼，吃完了饼，爹爹就回来了。


	6. Chapter 6

男子浑浑噩噩醒来，见自己睡在一个棚屋里，头痛得厉害，想要坐起身子，却不能够，便大喘着气，觉得浑身到处都疼，疼极了，火烧火燎一般，不知道怎么糟了这样的孽。外头响起一阵极轻快的脚步声，一个十六七岁的年轻人旋进来，一手拖着托盘，里头有几个碗，另一手掀开帘子，对着男子笑。男子困惑起来，觉得不认得这个人，但这孩子（也算不得孩子，是个脖子上有点子的，这个年纪，早该嫁人了）朝男子走过来，笑嘻嘻地放下条盘，很熟练地扶男子起来，男子这才觉得自己竟是赤条条地，什么都没穿。他无力地靠着这个人，嘴唇动了动，发不出什么声音，这半大孩子笑起来，说，史大哥，你缓缓，昏了几天了，动不得的。男子便想，原来我姓史了。这半大孩子是没有许过人的，脖子上的点子干干净净，身上也没有男子的味道，男子疑惑起来，知道这不是自己的媳妇了，半大孩子又笑，他看起来是顶爱笑的，笑起来时便露出两个小小的虎牙，眼睛很大，笑起来时是弯的，天生多情，任谁看到这张笑脸，都会觉得这孩子是对自己有情的。男子痛得很，又说不出话，一脸的疑惑，这个人却不理会，很娴熟地替他抹身，喂他吃米汤，说史大哥，醒了就好得快了，谁叫你不自量力要来打我们山寨来哩。大哥说你们都是好百姓，叫不要作践了，等你好了再下山。

男子仍不知道他说什么，吃了米汤，又昏昏沉沉地睡了，梦中觉得这半大孩子轻柔地给自己抹药，很是舒服，再醒来时，便慢慢能动，也能下地了，再过些日子，身上头上的伤都好了，知道那半大孩子叫阿詹，自己是在一伙土匪的山寨里，说是有官兵来剿匪，被打散了，阿詹见他从死人堆里爬出来，还活着，不忍心，救回来了，说山寨里的老大不是坏人，知道男子是抽来的壮丁，不会害他，叫他安心养好伤。男子记不得自己是谁，因伤了头，什么都不懂，起先连吃饭喝水都做不来，阿詹心肠好，慢慢地服侍，渐渐可以自理了，却依旧想不起名字。阿詹说找到他时，他身上背着个褡裢，绣着个史字，便知道是姓史了，就叫他史大哥。男子却想不起，但见阿詹这样亲热地叫他，便以史大哥自居了。他在这棚屋里养了一个月，这才完全恢复过来，心中很感谢阿詹的照顾，知道自己这一条命是阿詹给的，对他很是敬重。这一日阿詹说，史大哥，你随我来，老大要见你哩，便同阿詹出去，见这座塔楼围起的山寨很有规模，房舍很多，还有田地，竟是一个小小村庄的模样了。阿詹把他带进一座大院，正屋有人来掀帘子，也是个有点子的，却是嫁过人的，这人同阿詹眉眼有些相似，但全然没有阿詹那样多情的笑，脸上冷冰冰的，没有表情，乍看竟有些怕人。阿詹亲亲热热缠上他的手臂，说哥呀，你别这么吓罗大哥，他什么都不知道，可怜哩。阿冬甩开阿詹的手，领他们进屋，男子便见到阿詹口里的老大，老大是个四十岁上下的中年男子，个子不高，却结实得很，脸上有伤疤，模样很凶，看到阿冬时笑了笑，男子便知道阿冬是他的媳妇了。老大自己说姓朗，问男子家中有什么人，哪里来的，男子老实回答不记得了，朗老大盯着他看了许久，又见阿詹满脸的殷切，便说，是个废物，撵出去罢。

男子的脸滕地红了，这种羞辱他是没有经历过的，阿詹嗔怪起来，说朗哥，这怎么行，史大哥认字哩，你不是说山寨里少个先生么。

朗老大意外起来，问男子道，你认字？

男子点点头，这几日养伤无聊，同阿詹聊天，慢慢便知道自己颇认得几个字，写算也是会的，阿詹便十分仰慕他，似乎并没见过几个认字的人。阿詹的仰慕对男子来说很是受用，他此刻如同新孵出壳的小鸡，阿詹是他第一个见到的人，便事事依赖，离不得阿詹。朗老大想了想，叫媳妇阿冬来嘀咕了几句，阿冬比了几个手势，嗓子咿咿呀呀的，说不清楚话，男子这才知道这阿冬竟像是个哑巴。朗老大对阿詹说，要是他乐意，就留下罢，看紧些，竟仿佛当男子不存在一般。男子心中怒起来，但见阿詹一脸快活，便不想违他的意，也就没有说什么，同阿詹回了棚屋。阿詹亲热地贴着他坐下，说罗大哥，你想起名字了么，家中要是没人等，你就住下，老大看着凶，其实是个好人哩，你帮他做事，不会亏待你。男子想不起家中有没有人，他连自己是谁都不知道的，脑海里想来想去，只有阿詹笑起来时的两颗虎牙罢了。他想自己受伤时都是阿詹照顾，给自己抹身擦药，是什么都看过了的，阿詹是个没有许过人的孩子，显见对自己有情，自己要担起责任来，因这时头脑还糊涂着，心中加倍地不安，便很大胆地握住阿詹的手，说，我若是什么都想不起，你嫌弃么？阿詹眨眨眼，明白了男子的意思，露出一个很羞涩的笑来，说嫌弃什么呀，一甩手跑了，男子心中很是失落，觉得自己会错了意，没想到阿詹又快步跑回来，倚在门边，笑嘻嘻地说，你莫动坏心，不然我告诉朗老大，赶你出去！嘴上这样说，却是全然没有生气的意思，男子便笑起来，两个人你看我，我看你，竟是两情相悦的模样了。

过了两个月，男子身体大好了，又恢复了从前健壮的模样，只是留了好些伤疤。他替朗老大管账，做得很是妥当，自己取了名字叫史惕福，大难不死，警惕后福的意思，且上下称呼方便。朗老大见他确实什么都不记得，管账又很妥当，是个勤勉的人，慢慢也就接纳了男子。朗老大同媳妇阿冬住寨中的大院子，阿詹是阿冬的弟弟，没有许人，跟着阿冬住下院，同其他男子隔得远远的，史惕福住外头账房，本来要见他也不容易，但阿詹天性活泼不甘拘束，是经常溜出来找史惕福的，山寨中谁来管什么防范，自然是任他去。秋去冬来，史惕福在这寨中住得熟了，这一日大雪封山，寨中人都四处躲着喝酒，史惕福不大喝酒，在账房里向火，看着外头鹅毛大雪飘飘荡荡地坠下来，心里头茫然若失，恍惚觉得曾经偎过一个极暖和丰腴的身子，脑袋里模模糊糊地，有那么个影子，却再想不起来。恍惚间忽然听到一阵踏雪声，这脚步声是很熟悉了，轻盈欢快，定是阿詹了，果然阿詹蹦跳着进来，搓着冻得通红的手，看到史惕福一个人烤火，便挨着坐下，怀里藏着一壶酒，一包花生米，一包牛肉，都拿出来烤上，亲亲热热地贴着史惕福，并不避讳的。史惕福同他很熟了，彼此有情，碍着朗老大，平时不便，今日朗老大同媳妇阿冬关门赏雪，没有人管他，便溜出来瞧史惕福，有阿詹陪伴，史惕福心中那抹孤凄便没了影子，两个人喝着酒，吃着花生米，竟很亲密地聊起天来。

这些时日来，史惕福已经听人讲过许多寨子的事情，拼拼凑凑，已经知道朗老大的故事了，他同阿冬原先都是戏班里唱戏的，教习的师傅气量极小的，因见阿冬身段好、嗓子亮，黑心坏了他的嗓子，没了嗓子，阿冬也就没了身价，再不值钱了，班主就要逼他嫁人赚钱，阿冬不肯，要同朗老大私奔。朗老大是个血性人，一刀捅死了那个作孽的师傅，带着阿冬逃了。因实在没出路，索性落了草，十多年下来，因他人狠本事大，就成了山寨里的头子。阿詹那时还小，留在戏班里也是个死，阿冬便硬是把他也带出来了，留在山寨里，却耽误了他的终身。如今来了史惕福，同这些只知道杀人放火的粗人不同，是个斯文疼人的人，阿詹的一颗心打从把他从死人堆里拉出来开始便系到了他身上，几次求哥哥阿冬让自己同史惕福成亲，阿冬倒是没说什么，朗老大不肯，说外头来的靠不住，再看看，也是为了阿詹好的意思，这几个月看下来，见史惕福做人是很本分的，管账的同时，寨里的几亩地和菜园子也都打理了，很是勤快，慢慢的也就松了口，说要是开春了阿詹乐意，就办喜事。有了朗老大这句话，阿詹竟放肆起来，趁着这个大雪天寨里清净，要同史惕福商量。他早已看出这人是个本分男子，不懂得调情的，只敢偷偷看自己，便很大方地拉住史惕福的手，笑嘻嘻地问，史大哥，朗老大叫咱们开春成亲哩。

史惕福红了脸，他知道阿詹是极大方活泼的，日常同山寨里的弟兄们打打闹闹，并不忌讳，虽说没有许人，但这些人都是看着他长大的，同他亲热，他也不晓得乾坤有别的话头，同谁都很好。史惕福不是不愿意，但心里总觉得万一家中有人等，是对不起人的，虽然他不记得，连家在哪里都不知道，可就这样答应阿詹，还是有顾虑的， 但看到阿詹这多情的双眼、可爱的虎牙，竟也有些忍不住，挨着阿詹年轻鲜活的身子，将他搂紧，闻着他身上的气味，同外头的雪花一样干干净净。阿詹捧住他的脸，大胆地要同他亲嘴，史惕福别过头，阿詹急了，你不愿意么？史惕福低下头，万一有人等我，对人家不起。阿詹生气了，站起来往外就走，史惕福拉住他，阿詹脸涨得通红，山寨里的年轻兄弟们除了朗老大眼睛里只有阿冬，其他的哪个不来讨好他、同他套近乎，要与他亲密？是他自己不长眼睛，看上史惕福这个榆木疙瘩，丢这样大的脸。史惕福见他是生气了的，便捉住牢牢裹进怀里，忘了自己是谁、有没有人等的顾虑，捧起阿詹白嫩的小脸亲下去，舌头裹住他那对叫自己夜里睡不安稳的虎牙。阿詹很瘦，个子倒是很高，偎在他怀里半点儿分量都没有，史惕福觉得有些空落，但还是搂紧了他，同他亲|嘴。阿詹贴着他滚烫的脸，被他亲得浑身发软，没了力气，两只手抓住他身上的棉袄，也学着他的样子去吮他的嘴唇舌头。史惕福嗯了一声，摸着阿詹齐耳的短发，慢慢松开他，阿詹的脸通红，到底是没有沾过男子气味的，已经软了，不敢看史惕福，史惕福觉得怀里这个身体一阵发冷，便把账房门关上，把阿詹抱上炕，阿詹慌了，说大哥，这不成，史惕福笑笑，说现在你倒怕了，刚才怎么那样？阿詹脸更红了，心中觉得自己实在有些不知羞，钻到炕头，大眼睛眨了眨，见史惕福没有上炕的意思，便放下心，说大哥，你心里怎么想？你家里有人等也没关系，将来你想起来了，我让他做大就好了嘛，说的很是轻松，是没吃过苦的孩子说的话了。史惕福摸摸他的头发，心中实在欢喜他不知天高地厚的样子，又见他刚同自己亲过嘴，嘴唇红扑扑地，小心翼翼，不像平时那个骄傲样子，坐到炕边说，屋里冷，你在炕上待着。又去炕下热酒菜，阿詹坐在热乎乎的炕上，看着这个沉稳的男子给自己倒酒端菜，便觉得他将来定是一个很疼人的丈夫，笑嘻嘻地接过酒盅子，孩子气起来，要同他喝交杯酒。史惕福笑，说你孩子家，懂的倒很多，阿詹抓住他的手，笑着说，哥哥和朗老大成亲，我瞧见了哩。史惕福同他喝了酒，红着脸问，你还瞧见什么了？人家成亲，你怎么好去偷看？阿詹脸更红了，打了他一下，说原来你也不是好人。两个人便坐在炕上吃酒，这个年忽悠悠地便过去了。

开春时，山寨里热闹过了，朗老大下了一趟山，收获很丰，心情好，便点头叫阿詹办喜事，在自己的大院后给他收拾了房子，叫史惕福从账房搬过去。新婚夜阿詹收了野气，没有像平日那样在外头和兄弟们喝酒胡闹，而是规规矩矩地坐在新房炕上，一身红衣服，红盖头稳稳蒙着，等着史惕福进来。史惕福被一伙兄弟们惯得七八分醉，说他外来人，摘了山寨里的一枝花，不能放过，到后半夜才放他走，踉跄进了新房，见这样一个一身红的人坐在炕上，恍惚觉得这场面有些眼熟。阿詹等得很焦躁，好容易听到脚步声，气愤愤地撩开盖头瞪着他，埋怨道：等得腰都酸了，你还不来，只是吃酒！史惕福醉了的，同平时稳重的样子大是不同，贴着阿詹——如今是自己媳妇了——坐下，说这盖头要我来掀的呀，阿詹翻白眼，交杯酒都喝过了。说着亲热地贴到男子身上，等他教自己成人的快活。他年纪小，虽说在一群土匪里混，有朗老大和阿冬护着，没人敢真欺负他，除了同史惕福亲过嘴，实在是一张白纸。史惕福是知道的，便很怜惜地把他身上的红棉袄解开，一件一件剥除他身上的衣裳。天还冷着，炕烧得火热，阿詹的脸也是红的，被男人剥光了衣服，害臊了，钻进被子里，只露出一双眼睛看着他。史惕福便也脱了自己的衣裳，钻进那个被窝里去，他比阿詹强壮得多，将那小小少年裹入怀里，去摸他胸前薄薄的两只奶子，觉得不大快意，阿詹年纪小，又瘦，奶子到底不很丰满的，他便低头去裹住一边奶头吸吮。阿詹闭上眼睛，心想这是自己的男人了，被他吸住奶子，并不害臊，只觉得新奇，心中想他果然是娶过亲了，熟练得很哩，但不说，只是软下身子等男人教他做人的道理。史惕福又去摸他的屁股，也是很小的，一只手拢得住，心里很是怜惜，但身子觉得不对头，觉得自己惯常摸的玩的，是比这丰满得多的成熟肉体。阿詹两条细瘦的腿慢慢分开，紧紧缠住他，到底年轻，很湿，水蹭得到处都是，急躁起来，贴着他扭，说大哥，你快些，耐不得哩。史惕福便不去想那些细微的异常，拉住阿詹的手，教他摸自己的家伙，贴着他的耳朵说，你摸摸，摸大一些，又去同他亲嘴。阿詹面红耳赤，觉得手里那玩意滚烫的，还在抽动着，心中模糊知道男人是要把这个放进自己里头的，那样才快活，才能得个孩子，不由得又怕又荡起来。男人的唇舌裹着他的嘴巴吸得滋滋有声，好像是吃着什么顶香脆的锅巴，猛然觉得他把自己整个抱起来，手指头插进没人碰过的穴里，便觉得小腹发软，一股水喷出，羞得脸烧起来，平时的伶牙利嘴都没了，只是叫着、任男人吸着他的舌头，感觉男人被窝里把他翻过去，慌张起来，说大哥，要看你的脸。却猛觉得一个沉重滚烫的身子压上来，男人热乎乎的嘴咬着他的耳朵，说头一次得这样，你疼得轻些，阿詹便很放心地趴着，全心全意地信任丈夫，觉得男人的手捏着自己的屁股，捏了一会儿，教他撅起来，便觉得一个滚烫的东西贴着自己的穴，慢慢地顶进来了。

阿詹年轻，没有经历过男子，不知道这事情一开始是会痛的，只以为光是快活，没想到是吃苦在前的。男人醉了，不是十分体贴，身体记得同媳妇是玩过各种花样的，便慢慢插进去，全忘了身下的人不是媳妇，是个年轻的新人，并没有经历过事体。幸好阿詹很湿了，虽然瘦，身子却很结实，被这样撑开也只是痛了片刻，心中埋怨男人这样不体贴，哭起来，倒还是心里的委屈多，呜呜咽咽的。男人插进去了，觉得一个湿暖温润的穴裹着自己，很舒服，低头看媳妇哭了，便觉得纳闷，亲他的脸，问哭什么，不爽利么？阿詹娇气起来，咬着牙，说你这样凶，一下子都进来怎么成，很痛哩，你慢点儿。男人笑，觉得他娇气得可爱，掐住他的腰，又去摸他小小的奶子，说要这样你才爽利，便动起来。阿詹叫了一会儿，慢慢地得了趣儿，觉得丈夫的东西粗大滚烫，整根插进来实在是说不出的快活，便浪起来，颠着屁股迎接男人的棍棒，含得很深，水一波一波流出来，弄得男人大腿都湿漉漉地，把他翻过来，掰开他的腿再捣进去，这回是毫不怜惜地肏弄了，边同他亲嘴，边死命顶着他里头最湿最软的地方，碾着捣着，阿詹便搂紧了他强有力的手臂，一叠声地叫，好哥哥，爽死我了，夹着他不放，并不像别的新妇那样扭捏做作。这个晚上史惕福同阿詹很是快活圆满，天亮了，他一睁开眼，便见阿詹偎着自己睡得很香甜，便下炕去打热水来，要给阿詹洗脸抹身，自己觉得很是习惯了这样做的，并不觉得有什么特别。阿詹醒了，见他张罗这些琐碎事情，觉得好笑，便叫，当家的，你过来嘛。史惕福走过去，阿詹把他拉进热烘烘的被窝，说别管那些哩，你再弄我一回。笑嘻嘻地，竟是全然不知道害臊的。史惕福也笑起来，心中久违的甜蜜温情，贴着阿詹的耳朵问，浪货，你不疼么？他恍惚觉得自己从前是不说这样的话的，想来是同土匪们待久了，白纸染上了墨了。阿詹是从小放浪任性惯了的，因在戏班待的时间不长，没有学到什么规矩，跟了阿冬来了这里，阿冬对他自然百般宠爱，不大做规矩的，因此阿詹这孩子便如同山间的白杨树一样，十分张扬地长起来了。史惕福见他缩在被子里，身上还光着，恍惚想起昨夜对他并不很温柔，有些后悔，便叫他起来给自己看。阿詹不晓得他要看什么，十分大方地爬出来，炕烧得很暖，他的脸也是红着的，并不觉得冷，顺着当家人的意舒展开年轻的身体。史惕福把他两条细细的腿分开，去看他下身的穴，到底是没经过人事的孩子，肿着，但没有再流血，便放了心，说弄不得了，起来出去吃饭罢。阿詹不快活起来，缠住史惕福不放，硬把他拉到炕上，伸手到他褂子下握住那东西，任性地揉搓起来。史惕福不好违了娇妻的意思，又舍不得他，便很轻地摸着他的屁股，把一根手指头插进他的穴里，轻声问他痛不痛，阿詹吃吃笑，揉搓着他，边咬住他的耳朵，坐到他怀里同他亲嘴，又说，你现在装好人了，昨天晚上怎么那样凶哩。史惕福不好意思起来，见阿詹的穴湿了，便把他抱起来，轻轻压到自己的东西上，慢慢地进去，捣弄了一回，见阿詹颠着屁股在自己怀里浪起来，便知道他年纪小、经不得，抚慰了几下，叫他泄出来了，给他抹身、穿上衣服。

史惕福同阿詹就这样过起日子来，阿詹是个娇气的孩子，山寨里捧大的，打枪骑马都是好手，炕上也很大方热情，但日常琐事便一窍不通，好在山寨里吃大锅饭，家务事史惕福自己也能料理，不是那种要媳妇做事的懒汉子，且阿詹年轻娇嫩，他乐意捧着，便不叫他做任何事情，越发养得娇娇的。阿詹性子是很野的，嫁了史惕福，称心如意了，也就收敛了些脾气，竟很听他的话，除了晚间炕上放肆一些，也只是叫史惕福更快活罢了，所以这桩亲事很是随心，只是一件，阿詹年轻，说怕要孩子，叫史惕福不要射在里头，便有些不能尽兴。嫁了人，不肯生孩子，说这样的话，换了别的丈夫是要挨打的，但史惕福觉得阿詹还年轻，孩子气些应当的，便宠他，当真信守诺言，不叫他怀孕，阿詹便很感激，不知道要怎么爱这男人才好，连做饭缝衣这样琐碎的事情也慢慢学着做起来了，史惕福看在眼里，便也很是高兴的。他同阿詹固然很是圆满，同寨中其他人处得也还不错，心中有一件事情发愁，这样混日子总不是个头，将来也要谋个出身，难道要阿詹一辈子在土匪窝里过日子么？虽然如此，因朗老大相待厚道，阿詹也舍不得阿冬，便离不开，也就蹉跎下去，心中却一直默默地等着机会，只是过去的事情，却一直没有想起来，日子久了，也就不去想，顺其自然，慢慢地心安了。


	7. Chapter 7

如今罗家村里人是把老三媳妇当寡妇看待了，觉得他年纪轻轻，肯守着，又拉扯两个孩子，是很叫人敬佩的，因此村里有什么东西，都给他留一份，平日里地里的活也有人帮手，倒叫媳妇不好意思。他没了丈夫是件该伤心的事情，但并没打算要叫村里人陪他一起伤心。春天过去，夏天来了，鹿儿已经会坐，豆芽菜满地跑，已经能帮媳妇做一些家务活，他心中没了丈夫的悲伤便渐渐平复，只是丈夫的衣服都还好好收着，摆在箱子里，定时收拾，等着丈夫回来。豆芽菜大了，媳妇便把下屋收拾出来，炕是原来就有的，整理了杂物，把豆芽菜和鹿儿都安顿进去，晚间自己到能睡个好觉。鹿儿是很乖的，睡前吃饱了奶，就不起夜，媳妇睡前把他喂饱，想着丈夫在时，另一边的奶是要给丈夫吃的，如今没有人来吸，只得自己挤了。

这一日早上醒来，正忙着给孩子做早饭，忽然听到有人进门，媳妇向外张望，竟是族长，手里拎着一个荷叶包。媳妇吓了一跳，族长是常上门的，说是关照孤儿寡妇，但他心里很怕族长，也许是因为族长是他真正意义上的第一个男人，又或是因为久远的春日里那个荒谬绝伦的梦境。族长手里拎着的是两大条猪肉，说是家里今日绝早杀了猪，想着媳妇，便带来了。媳妇不知道该说什么，不敢接，族长便随手将肉丢到灶台上，抱起豆芽菜，哄他叫四爷爷，豆芽菜乖乖地叫了，逗得族长笑起来，怀里摸出糖给他吃。到底是亲叔叔，族长和罗杰世极像，抱着豆芽菜哄逗，竟让媳妇以为是丈夫回来了，及至看到族长鬓角的一缕白发，又忍不住哭，撩起襟子擦眼角，不防露出温软白皙的腹皮来，因常要给鹿儿喂奶，便不穿肚兜，连两团绵软白皙的奶子都隐约可见了。族长咳嗽了一声，媳妇忙拉好衣裳，饼子已经烙好了，出于客套，便问族长吃过了没，本想着族长定是吃过了的，没想到族长竟坐下来，抱着豆芽菜，是要吃早饭的架势了。媳妇为难起来，招待族长，这样寒酸的饭菜怎么行呢，可是重新做也来不及了，只得将热气腾腾的杂米水饭捞出过冷水，摆到院子里，剥了咸蛋切好，苦菜花是顿顿都吃的，还添了一碟豆腐皮，也还齐整。新出锅的饼子焦黄鲜香，族长说了一声好，便在葡萄架下坐下，将饼子撕开，逗着豆芽菜吃。豆芽菜搂着族长，不叫爷爷，竟是连声叫爹爹，族长也不纠正，媳妇臊了，说豆芽菜，没规矩，这是四爷爷。豆芽菜不懂，只管叫爹爹，族长乐呵呵地，许是因为自己没有孩子，对豆芽菜竟异常地喜爱。

屋子里睡着的鹿儿醒了，不见母亲，便哭起来，媳妇为难了，鹿儿醒了是要吃奶的，当着族长的面喂，实在难堪，把族长晾在院子里，更不像话。族长听见孩子哭了，便很自然地说，该喂奶了。又哄着豆芽儿吃饭，竟俨然是这小家的一份子了。媳妇心疼孩子，进了下屋，把鹿儿抱起来，换了尿片，坐到厨下喂奶，他想人在厨下，族长看不见，就不算失礼，却忘了因天热，门都是敞开的，门下的格子也都打开，族长坐在院子里，是看得到他撩起衣襟的，有格子挡着，看不分明，但这样遮遮掩掩，反而更叫人心里浮想联翩的了。族长瞧了一眼，见媳妇横抱着鹿儿轻轻拍打，一边奶头塞进孩子的小嘴里，哄着喂着，一手很习惯地去揉搓另一边，要把多余的挤出来，免得胀痛。族长见媳妇那只晒成麦色的手按在雪白的胸口，抚着那团软肉，便想起头一次睡这媳妇、教他成人的光景来。那时媳妇还是没有经过人道的、并不像如今这样有趣味、这样丰腴，满身烟火气，他顺着媳妇的手往下看，生过两个孩子的人，腰身倒仍紧绷挺拔，坐在板凳上，屁股勒出来，浑圆饱满，族长想起他是如何将媳妇裹入怀里，将他那道紧闭了二十余年的门生生劈开。自从睡了媳妇，村里其他的新妇便都不在他眼里了，倒便宜了那些糟老头。从前罗杰世在，媳妇做人又很正经，族长不便动歪脑筋，但媳妇如今已经是寡妇了，有点子的人，离不得男子，情热来时，少不了要求自己。罗家村规矩如此，同丈夫之外的男人偷情，那是可以被丈夫打死的，若是启蒙去晦的长辈，倒又另当别论。想到祖宗规矩，族长便觉得很理直气壮，过去人丁稀少的日子，媳妇这样健壮好生养的，还不是族里共享的么？当初送罗杰世走，族长是没有存私心的，是当真信了是好差使的话，特意抬举罗杰世，没想到弄巧成拙，因此他心里对媳妇又有几分愧疚，是打定主意要照看媳妇和孩子的，横竖都是罗家子孙，同自己也血脉相连，没有便宜了外人。媳妇喂饱了鹿儿，这才出来陪族长吃早饭。族长放下豆芽菜，叫他自己吃，媳妇的手艺不坏，饼子烙得很香，族长竟破例多吃了一个，又喝光了水饭，媳妇见他吃得香甜，也就放了心。族长吃饭的样子很是斯文的，同丈夫不同，媳妇也没有在意，只是在这样温文的长辈面前，他也不好放肆吃饭，便十分拘谨，鼻子上冒出一层细密的汗珠来。因同族长坐得近，又觉得族长身上的男子气味，同丈夫是很像的，源源不绝，叫他有些头昏脑胀，腰也软了起来，脖子里发热，越发心慌意乱了。

族长见媳妇这样窘迫起来，心里怜惜，毕竟光天化日，不好做什么，便放下碗筷，吩咐媳妇将猪肉炖出来晚上吃，便站起了身。媳妇听了这个话，族长晚上竟是要来吃饭，这是绝不该的，他惊诧地抬起头来，族长顺势捏了一把他的脸，便走了。媳妇懵了，寡妇难为他是知道的，没想到族长竟会这样，他心慌意乱，放下筷子，再也吃不下，转头瞧见灶台上的两块猪肉，竟想起四婶儿来。四婶儿这样和气大方的人，不会同意族长欺负自己的罢？这样想了，才觉得心安了些，勉强哄着豆芽菜吃了饭，便要去见四婶儿。谁成想没走几户，便听到有人闲话，说族长太太正回娘家，离了罗家村，这几日是回不来的了，媳妇吃了一吓，便知道族长是算好日子，必定要来的。他匆匆回家，想要带着孩子逃回娘家，但他家中同族长太太不同，看他是顶顶碍眼的，若是知道没了罗杰世，定要将他绑起嫁人、再换一份彩礼，因此不敢回去，且罗家村到他家几十里的山路，带着两个娃娃怎么走得起？他彻底地绝望了，走回家们，将门紧紧锁死，大夏天身上竟出了一身冷汗。这一整日媳妇都坐立不安，猪肉煮了，是因为怕坏，却无心收拾，放在厨下晾着。

天看着渐渐黑了，葡萄架上的蛛网里撞进了一只飞蛾，蜘蛛扑过去将那蛾子缠住，一圈又一圈的丝线密密实实地将蛾子裹起，那蛾子挣不脱，很快就成了蜘蛛的盘中餐。媳妇看着那蛾子，觉得自己也是一样的命运了，他觉得很麻木，不知道该怎么办，难道小户人家，就该这样被作践么？他想了很久，想不出什么好主意，最终觉得倒要看族长有多不要脸。他经历的事情虽然不多，但一旦拿下主意，便很沉稳了，于是将煮好的猪肉细细切片，豆芽菜馋了，喂了几块，哄他睡下，鹿儿也包上干净的尿片，送到豆芽菜旁边，带上下屋的门，自顾自地做晚饭。族长带来的猪肉做了一道白切肉，淋上酱料，倒很适合夏天吃了，剩下的做了肉卤子。族长上门时，便见媳妇在厨下擀面片，荞麦面硬得很，媳妇低着头，浑身是汗，身上的短褂几乎湿透，绵软的奶子一览无余，随着擀面条的动作一颤一颤地，便觉得浑身燥热起来，胯下也硬了，竟是久违的了。媳妇见他来了，放下擀面杖，一声不吭把面切了，下到锅里。现擀的面条一眨眼也就熟了，捞出过冷水，装碗，浇上滚油和肉卤，撒上葱花，登时香气扑鼻。族长见他这样平静，倒很意外的，媳妇将面，肉，小菜都码放整齐了，他干活时有一种熟能生巧的美感，瞧着忙忙碌碌，实际上有条不紊，很是规律的。族长见他把桌子往正屋炕上端，心里得意，一抬腿进去在炕上坐下，媳妇就把饭桌端到他面前，自己又回到厨房去了。

族长捞起一筷面，面自然是好吃的，只是他脑子里想着媳妇干活的模样食不知味，媳妇没有再进来，族长便说，老三媳妇，进来一起吃罢。媳妇不出声，族长放下筷子，想了想，便继续吃。他的耐性是很好的，不急着做光，甚至并不一定要在今晚，媳妇这样的人，他要图个长久来往，端着族长身份，并不要做那些下流强逼的事情，要媳妇心甘情愿跟他，才有趣味，也堵住自己媳妇阿狼的嘴——是媳妇离不得男子嘛。于是便摆出一副长辈的慈爱面孔来，吃完了饭，心中夸媳妇的手艺很是要得，这样一个人，除了性子太实、有些不上台面，竟是十全十美了。他把面吃完，也吃了几块肉，照旧斯斯文文的，吃完后自己打水洗了脸，见媳妇还在下厨坐着，便说老三媳妇你吃，我去了。媳妇倒惊讶了，没想到族长是真的只来吃饭的，族长心中得意，见到媳妇的神情，便知道他是要上钩了，便说，你四婶不在家么，在你这儿吃顿饭，也免得你孤凄。

这话还是很有调戏意味，但族长没有动手动脚，真的去了，媳妇便不好意思起来，倒觉得是自己龌龊，将族长想得太坏，他进了屋子，族长吃过的餐桌竟像是没动过筷子的模样，果然是斯文的，他便也给自己捞了面，天热，肉放不得，便都吃掉，猪肉是过年都吃不上一次的，格外香甜，心中觉得实在不该，仿佛占了族长的便宜了。晚饭罢，抹了身子上了炕，梦里自然又是同丈夫快活，被丈夫搂在怀里、拍打着屁股，说他这样湿，真是离不得男子，醒来时便浑身大汗，心里空落落的，流出来的水打湿了裤子，便脱下来。外头的月亮还亮着，不过午夜，媳妇睡不着，想着丈夫，想哭，忍住了，许是今日同族长吃了两顿饭，嗅到他的气味，竟比平时更想丈夫。颈中的点子突突发热，媳妇便心慌起来，丈夫的咬痕是早就没了的，早晚要别的男子来咬一下，不然情热来了，是要出乖露丑的。罗家村的年轻寡妇，照例是启蒙长辈照顾，若是生下孩子，也都算在死去丈夫的名下，他若同族长睡觉，是谁都不能非议的。但媳妇觉得若是万不得已，同族长睡觉，还是情有可原，不然的话就是顶不要脸了。媳妇咬牙摸自己，他如今已经很熟练，知道要如何让自己快活，摸摸鼓胀的奶头，手滑下温热的腹皮，摸摸自己那根没用的东西，图个虚伪快活，便将手指插进流水的穴里去，弄了几下，很快便泄出来，也就朦胧睡去。

从此以后，族长果然来得很频繁，都是吃了饭就走，偶尔说句戏耍的话，捏捏媳妇的脸，并没有别的出格行为。媳妇渐渐习惯了，村里也没人说闲话。在罗家村中，族长是很有威望的，他看上谁家媳妇，那男子都会觉得荣耀。老三媳妇这样水灵丰满，空守着很是可惜，族长是他的启蒙男子，又没有子女，接手媳妇，在村中人瞧来是很理所当然的事情，老三媳妇若是不肯，自然是他不识抬举、不懂事体。村中的媳妇们甚至羡慕起来，觉得老三媳妇这样粗实的人，竟然这样好命。媳妇耳朵里不听这样的闲话，只是照看孩子，心里头不愿意从族长，便希望那日子最好别来。近来地里的活不多，这一天媳妇早起侍弄完菜园，便坐到下屋炕上给鹿儿做鞋，纳鞋底，孩子的鞋不大，做起来也很快的，专心地缝着，鹿儿睡觉了，豆芽菜自己在院子里玩，刚吃过猪油拌饭，满嘴的油花儿。猪油自然也是族长给的肥肉炼的，族长说都是多余的东西，不要他领情，但媳妇不是不懂事的人，快手快脚将鹿儿的鞋纳完，便开始做给四婶儿的衣裳。他很谨慎，知道东西不能做给族长，便悄悄看了四婶儿的衣服样子，回来用自己的布剪了，悄悄地做起来。他织的布很是细密，四婶儿都说手艺很好的，染成靛蓝色，缝成一件褂子，已经做好七八分了，要等纳完边儿、对上扣子，便交给族长带回去，算是一点孝心了。豆芽菜推门进来，手里拿着一朵黄色的苦菜花，递给媳妇，小脸儿已经完整地显出丈夫的模样来，将来又是个俊俏的讨媳妇汉子了，媳妇心疼他，放下针线，打水抹去孩子脸上的油汗尘土，豆芽菜把那朵花别在他浓密的头发里，说大大好看，媳妇笑起来，觉得这个孩子真是贴心可人，将来定然同丈夫一样，是个顶好的男子。他把豆芽菜抱起来，到厨下把猪油炼剩的梭子拿给他吃，豆芽菜快活地吃了几块，也叫媳妇吃，媳妇舍不得，抱着孩子逗他，见他困了，便抱上炕叫他睡中觉。两个孩子都睡熟了，媳妇到厨下拿了个饽饽吃，算作午饭，忽然听到院子里鸡叫，怕有黄鼠狼，出门一看，见是族长来了，便迎进屋子，说叔，怎么这大日头下就来了，一面递过凉水毛巾。族长罗璦愢见媳妇这样殷勤，说话这样亲热，心里高兴，觉得自己正是摇慢橹捉醉鱼，从怀里摸出一瓶酒，叫媳妇拿去冰到井里，你四婶不在家嘛，娘家爹病了，这阵子离不得，有什么吃的端来。媳妇有些为难，不防族长要来，只有些猪油饭，现做别的也来不及，谁知族长就要看他干活，要看他烟熏火燎、汗流浃背的模样，便说莫慌，你就做嘛。

长辈有话，媳妇只能依从，架锅蒸饭，把剩的饽饽也上锅热起，到菜园里摘了几样瓜果，坐在厨下清洗调配。族长坐在葡萄架下，摇着随身的扇子看着媳妇，媳妇鼻尖冒汗，同样下地干活，却一点儿都晒不黑，还是雪白粉嫩的，专心削着手里的土豆。夏天热，身上的衣服都是薄的，汗水暑气一蒸，便显出丰腴的皮肤，两团奶子乃至腹皮下都隐约可见了。族长心里动火，有些不像样子的本家长辈要睡媳妇，从来都是说睡就睡的，丈夫在炕上，也能揪下来赶到院子里去。罗璦愢看重身份，不做这样的事情，但对媳妇耐心了几个月，已经很是殷勤小心，是没必要再等的了。媳妇没有察觉族长的异样心思，将蔬菜收拾齐整，炒的炒，拌的拌，像模像样地摆了一桌，端到葡萄架下伺候族长。族长见了很是满意，叫他把饭端进屋子，把井水冰过的酒也捞起。族长是常在炕上吃饭的，媳妇见孩子们在下屋睡得很实，便将炕桌支起来，屋子里什么时候都是收拾得很干净的，不怕族长笑话。

族长进了屋，媳妇已经把饭菜重新布好，酒也端上，他觉得十分地可心了。自己媳妇阿狼虽然也是精明利索，但出身大家，不像媳妇这样小门户的，做小伏低，因此族长心中不大喜欢。媳妇这样乖顺，他觉得很是可意，叫媳妇拿了两只钟子同自己喝酒。媳妇觉得不妥当，但酒很甜，不辣口，他想喝一杯是不要紧的，便听话地喝下去，不成想那酒后劲极大的，他同族长吃了几口饭，便觉得发晕，竟坐不住了，脸蛋像春日里开遍山野的桃花一样粉红，眼睛汪在泪水里，醉眼朦胧看过去，眼前的族长不是族长了，竟是自己那几个月不见的丈夫，同样挺直身板、坐在这炕上。两口子过去是无数次这样一同吃饭的，吃过饭，丈夫经常不等他把炕桌收好，就拱到他怀里吮奶子、说没吃饱，还要再吃些，一只手挤着肥实的奶子，另一只手就伸进裤带里去嬲，媳妇顶喜欢丈夫的手来摸自己，那双手大而有力，气味温暖，像是初秋晒干了的麦子，掌心的茧子搓着奶头，常让他爽利得叫出声。他想着那种快活，胸口竟然湿了，奶头拱起来，汩汩地淌出奶水。族长见媳妇的气味不同了，是想男人、想要嬲的气味了，便放下筷子，笑眯眯地瞧着媳妇。

媳妇觉得不大对头，站起来要出去打冷水喝，脚步不稳，栽下炕去，族长把他拉住，两条腿夹紧他，捧住他滚烫的脸，媳妇的气味浓厚起来，甜香怡人，像是秋天的蜜，夏天的瓜，被族长抱着，羞得眼泪都要流下来，小声说，叔，这样不行的。

族长拍拍他的脸蛋，说这样好得很哩，叔疼你。


	8. Chapter 8

阿詹坐在男子大腿上，因是夏天，脱的赤身裸体的，麦色的身子紧搂着男子，屁股耸动着，骑马一般地骑着他。男子滚烫的嘴唇裹着他的奶子吸吮，做亲数月，这对奶子不见大，仍是小小的，奶头粉嫩，被他含在嘴里嗦着。阿詹爽利得浑身打颤，慢慢地软下腰，双手撑住坑，腰还在耸动着，感觉到男子粗大的玩意顶着自己里头，便抖起来，嘴里叫着大哥，说你再狠些，捣坏我嘛。男子亢奋起来，见他软下去了，知道他没了力气，便压上去，把他两条细细的腿扛到自己肩头，竟像是要将他对折起，狠命地捣弄，又捏他挺实的屁股。阿詹被肏得爽透了，只觉得真是舒服快活，成亲几个月，竟是日日离不得男子，到底年轻放肆，被丈夫捣弄得浪叫连连，一叠声地喊哥哥，说舒坦呀，用力些，肏不坏的。史惕福喘息着，堵住他的嘴，咬着他的耳朵说，浪货，也不怕人家听见。阿詹嘻嘻笑，指甲抓着他结实粗壮的背心，留下几条血痕，说我怕什么，就要别人知道，我当家的厉害，肏得我快活得要命呀？

史惕福笑起来，觉得他到底年轻不知道害臊，却也喜欢他这样爱娇，抱着他的腿亲了亲，狠捣了几下，叫他又浪上来，浑身通红，屁股一颤一颤的，要丢了，便把他翻过去，抓起那个湿淋淋的屁股狠命肏弄。阿詹叫不出声了，弓着身子给丈夫肏，双手爽得在炕上乱抓，史惕福狠捣了一阵，觉得要泄了，拔出来撸动，射到小妻子汗湿的屁股上，眼见那浓稠的东西流下去，粘到他刚被自己捣开、狠肏过的穴上，便将他抱起来，见他爽利得张不开眼睛，拍拍他的脸，叫他起来打水抹身。阿詹却不动，躺在炕上，歇了一会儿，笑嘻嘻地坐起来搂住男人的脸亲了一口。史惕福也就搂住他，说他真是个浪货，没个魇足，离不得男子。阿詹便揉搓着他的家伙，刚射过的，没几下又硬了，便咬着男人耳朵，说我浪给我当家的看哩，怕什么，竟跪下去把那东西含住了。阿詹天生的爱快活，丈夫说他是个浪货，真是不错，除了不愿意生孩子，别的事情是再没有忌讳的，因是在土匪间长大，一群男子没什么遮拦，山寨里也养过妓女小子，他是什么都听到过的，嫁了称心丈夫，丈夫又这样伟岸，自然要享乐。史惕福被他湿热的嘴裹住，是同肏他的穴不一样的快感，阿詹的身子虽然年轻紧实，到底不如嘴巴会吸，爽利得头皮发麻，紧紧抓住阿詹的短发喘息起来，也不再叫小媳妇浪货了，横竖关起门来在自己面前，怎么浪荡都是不要紧的。

阿詹吸了一会儿，见丈夫得趣，便又想他肏弄，爬起来叫丈夫抱着自己，低头捧着他的脸亲他，丈夫并不嫌他是刚亲过自己那里的，照旧吸着他的舌头，裹得吱吱有声，摸着他下头，又湿得很了，小声嘀咕，真是浪货哩，便十分凶狠地捣进去了。阿詹乐极呻吟，紧裹着他，屁股夹得很紧，竟像是不要男子离了自己的身子。史惕福快活得很，觉得得了这样一个小媳妇，是把那点后福都享尽了，直起腰把小媳妇按到墙上，搂紧他的腿便是一阵捣，暴风骤雨一般的，阿詹毕竟年轻，虽说叫丈夫肏熟了，到底撑不住，夹紧了丈夫，哭着叫起来，当家的，轻些，太深了呀。丈夫不去管他，顶着他里头那一点肏着，也忘了阿詹不乐意怀孕的话，竟射进去了，阿詹先是舒爽得蜷起身子，搂着丈夫亲嘴，好一会儿才想起丈夫没有拔出来，慌了，匆匆从他身上下来，便要去扣弄，因是站着挨肏，感觉自己穴里湿湿淋淋，已经淌出来了，便放了心，咬住丈夫耳朵，说当家的，下次别这样。换来丈夫拍在屁股上的一巴掌，怕什么，哪儿那么容易就有了。说着起身穿衣服，觉得背心痛，对着镜子看，都是小媳妇抓的，便埋怨起来，觉得媳妇忒不知道疼人。阿詹心虚起来，便用被子蒙了头，不肯下炕。史惕福叹口气，小媳妇是被自己宠坏了的，便叫他把指甲磨钝一些，自己去账房了。

他向来起得早，虽是同阿詹耍了好一阵子，日头也还刚出来，朗老大竟已经在账房里了。史惕福诧异，朗老大日常除了管事就是陪媳妇，是不大来账房的，便问他有什么事情，朗老大瞧着他，倒看得史惕福浑身不自在，过了好阵子，才说，等阿詹起来了，叫他去见阿冬，有话说。史惕福知道他信不得自己，倒不是因自己是新来的，朗老大除了媳妇阿冬之外，是谁都不信的，因为史惕福会算会写，叫他管账，已经算是另眼看待了，因此史惕福并不恼，瞧了一会儿账本子，又去看了看后屋的地，估摸着阿詹也该起床了，回屋看，人已经没了影，便想他大约是去见阿冬了，朗老大的内房他不便进，便也就算了。阿詹早上同丈夫耍得称心如意，又睡了很久才起身，乡间的媳妇这样，是要被丈夫嫌弃懒骨头、要挨打的，阿詹哪管这些，他睡起来，觉得穴里胀痛得很，是被男人捣得厉害了，想起那种滋味，脸红心跳起来，匆匆梳洗了，去上房找哥哥。阿冬是早就起身的了，阿詹走到他屋檐下，觉得安静得很，想着朗老大许是还在，倒不好冒失，帘子外一张望，见阿冬坐在炕上，眼睛红红的，竟好像哭过的样子，急了，冲进去抓住阿冬的手，说你怎么了，朗哥欺负你了么？

阿冬一笑，见弟弟嫁了人，还是这样不管不顾的，摇摇头，打着手势，叫他来摸自己的肚子，微微鼓起，竟是有了，喜得阿詹跳起来，搂住阿冬不放，竟也哭了。朗老大走进来叫他们兄弟俩这模样，觉得好笑，阿詹擦擦眼睛，见朗老大进来，笑着说了声恭喜朗哥，就跑出去了。朗老大摇摇头，说这孩子，眼看着也要当娘了，这样不稳重，转头见阿冬，竟露出一个很罕见的笑来。阿詹蹦蹦跳跳回了自己屋子，史惕福也回来了，见他进门，就说准备吃饭，阿詹不急，拉着史惕福笑嘻嘻地说，阿冬有了！史惕福一怔，这才想起朗老大今早在账房确是心绪很好的样子。上房里冷清，阿冬和朗老大做亲多年，没有孩子，史惕福心里是纳闷过的，但别人屋里的事情，他不好多问，连对阿詹也没有提过，觉得阿詹孩子气，嘴上不大稳的。见阿詹提起，便问，如今才有么？

阿詹叹口气，竟摆出一副少见的大人面孔，说你懂什么。原来阿冬当年还在戏班子里、没有做亲时便同朗老大相好了，因那时年轻不懂，就有了孩子，被师傅害、被班主逼，他性子倔，宁死不从，吃了大苦，坏了嗓子不说，孩子也没有保住。从那以后身子就不好了，一直没有再怀过，朗老大倒是很有良心，觉得是自己对不起阿冬，害了他，朗老大那样横的一个人，杀人不眨眼的，可日后每每提起当年那个没保住的孩子，竟也忍不住落泪，因此对阿冬很好，虽然走了这条路，却绝没有喝花酒、逛窑子的事情。如今阿冬好容易有了，是个极贵重的孩子，自然高兴，阿詹也快活起来，原来他不要孩子，倒也不是一味娇气，而是小时候亲眼见到阿冬流产，吓怕了，觉得怀孩子是一件很可怕的事情，是一定会死的，如今同丈夫说出来，史惕福便觉得他真是孩子气，摸摸他的头发，说没事，不会死的，又说，你要害怕，咱们就不要嘛。阿詹想了想，到底觉得不像话，但因想着阿冬的孩子，心里实在替他高兴，就不去想自己的事情，同丈夫出屋子吃午饭。他还是不大会做饭，还是到大厨房吃，史惕福也不大在乎。午饭后歇了一晌，一个伙计来叫史惕福，说朗老大找他。史惕福从炕上下来，穿了衣裳，朗老大屋里，朗老大独自坐在院子里喝酒，阿冬给他端了几样小菜，看了史惕福一眼，又进去了。史惕福便说，恭喜了。心中却隐约觉得知道朗老大要说什么的。

果然朗老大喝着酒，声音是闷的，说你日后有什么打算，我知道你不是这山寨的人，留不住的。

史惕福一愣，虽觉得在土匪窝里不是事儿，但今后如何倒是没有仔细想过，且这几个月同阿詹过得很好，竟有些乐不思蜀了，如今朗老大直截了当地问了，他便说，朗老大，我的事情你是知道的，也不知道家在哪里，出去了也没地方回，自然是要同阿詹在一起了。

朗老大鼻子里哼了一声，似乎觉得这是个没出息的回答，看不起史惕福这样窝囊的男子，但他接下来说的话，却又不是这样的，你读过书，是好人家的男子，留在这里是不行的。我同阿冬要走了，他如今有了孩子，我不能再做这件事了，这是要掉脑袋的勾当，我不能叫他肚子里的孩子没有爹。朗老大这样说，史惕福便觉得有些不对头，仿佛也曾有过一个极小的孩子，咿咿呀呀地抱在怀里，但那念头是十分模糊的，很快便不见了，只觉得脑袋上伤过的地方一别一别，痛得厉害。他便不再想，知道朗老大说的是很交心的话了，便想起自己同阿詹的前程来。朗老大看着外头的天，说要这几日就要收拾东西，同阿冬下山，他这些年家底是有的，年纪还不算很大，可以图个出身，便问史惕福要不要跟着，这是很提拔的话了，史惕福想了想，觉得朗老大做人，可以信得过，又觉得阿詹定是离不开阿冬的，便说朗老大去哪里他也去哪里，朗老大一笑，给史惕福倒了一杯酒，说谁想到稀里糊涂，竟认上你这位连桥。史惕福便也很憨厚地笑了。他不大会喝酒，三杯落肚，已经有些醉了，辞了朗老大，隐约听到上屋里传来唱戏的声音，沙沙哑哑的，老将军，珍重自身经百战……便一笑，醺醺然回到自己屋子，阿詹一听到他进来，便把怀里的东西藏进一个箩筐，死死盖住，不给他看。史惕福好奇了，硬要看，阿詹见他有了酒，笑起来，说你怎么能和朗哥喝酒哩，他是千杯不醉的呀，又要藏东西。不妨史惕福将他搂紧了，一口咬住他脖子上的点子，醉醺醺地问，做什么不能给你当家的看？

阿詹身子一软，觉得丈夫同往日很不一样，醉了酒，没了往日的温情，竟强横起来，心里却是喜欢的，他是见惯了这些强横霸道的土匪了，倒觉得丈夫是太温顺了，便滑进他怀里，扯着他身上的褂子，一只手很不老实地攥住他的东西揉搓了几下，不见胀起，焦躁起来，埋怨道，谁叫你要喝酒！史惕福见他这样急色，倒笑起来，说，那你舔一舔嘛。阿詹当真弯下身去舔弄，把那家伙含进嘴里吮了又吮，吸了又吸，慢慢地觉得硬起来了，便自己解开褂子，里头倒穿了一件蓝色的肚兜，他爱穿蓝色，身上虽不很白，淡麦色的皮肉衬着蓝肚兜，倒也好看。他匆匆除了褂子裤子，不及脱肚兜，也想要丈夫来弄自己，便又钻进丈夫怀里。史惕福将他搂紧了，咬住他的乳头，因醉了酒，平时心里想的话却说出来了，你的奶子倒不见大，得多吸一吸，真个便含住了用力吸起来，一手将他的肚兜剥掉，便将这个小媳妇牢牢裹入怀中。阿詹被他吸得酸软了，搂着他的肩膀，半闭着眼睛，抓着他的头发，暗示他也吸另一边，丈夫照做了，两只大手挤着他两只小小的奶子，竟见它们慢慢鼓起来了，乳头也涨大了些，便更大力地揉搓。阿詹被他弄得神魂颠倒起来，竟不知道早怎样疼惜他才好，屁股紧贴着丈夫胯下磨蹭，蹭得一滩水。丈夫又小声嘀咕，这浪货，便将他抱下去，按到膝盖上，打起屁股来。阿詹叫了一声，却是意外，丈夫打得不重，他的屁股小巧挺实，倒是雪白的，被打了一巴掌，竟颤起来，水也越发多了，身上的气味很是香浓，是要丈夫捣弄他的气味。

史惕福哼了一声，把阿詹按到炕上，分开那两瓣肉敦敦的屁股，脸埋进去，借着醉意舔起来。两人成婚到现在，这件事情倒还没有玩过，阿詹虽然大方，但却并不知道还有这种玩法，早就软了腰，叫唤着，屁股挺起来，好叫丈夫的舌头进得更深一些。史惕福舔了一会儿，直起身子摸出家伙来，按住小媳妇的腰慢慢地插进去，一面说，浪货，还这样紧！阿詹快活极了，全然不顾早上才同丈夫狠狠耍过的，屁股翘起来，叠声叫丈夫大力捣弄，他不怕疼的。史惕福顶了几下，酒意上来，竟迷糊起来，趴在阿詹身上睡着了，那话却还埋在他水淋淋的屁股里。阿詹正得趣，见丈夫不动了，很沉重地压着自己，翻身一看，竟是睡熟了，且打起了鼾，气得把他推下去，屁股里还流着水哩，便靠进丈夫怀里，亲着他的脸，自己摸了一回，泻出来了，见丈夫睡得熟了，便一下一下地摸他的脸，心里也不知道为什么一见到他，这山寨中其他年轻漂亮、赶着他讨好的男子都不稀罕了，眼睛里只有丈夫一个。他把史惕福沉重的身子搬上炕，喂他喝了一点水，又拧了毛巾给他洗脸洗脚，穿上衣服，坐到炕上，低头看着丈夫的脸，把那个小篮子打开，拿出先前藏起的东西，竟是一件极小的纳袄，是给婴儿穿的了，针脚别别扭扭的，不大好看，自己看了看，笑一笑，低下头又认认真真地缝起来了。外头蝉儿叫着，隐隐能听到山寨里的男子们欢声笑语，大约是恭喜朗老大有后。月亮升起来了，院子里一片银光，阿詹静悄悄地做着针线，听着丈夫平稳有力的呼吸声，心中是从未有过的平安快活。


	9. Chapter 9

族长把媳妇拽上炕，媳妇身强力壮，一声不出同他撕扯，倒把族长累出一身油汗来，总算是将媳妇压住了。媳妇越是不愿意，他便觉得越是想要，胯下硬得像一条烙铁，这是从没有过的，族长脾气虽好，竟也发怒起来，他想起当初就是自己在这盘炕上教媳妇成人懂事的，老三活着时都不算数，如今死了更算得什么，凭什么媳妇不从？媳妇浑身是汗，衣裳湿透了，紧贴着软实的胸膛和有力的腰身，族长想起头一回把他裹住、破他身的模样，那时的媳妇是多么柔顺！他是很会调情的人，便去亲媳妇脖子边的点子，那里已经因族长的气味红肿起来，一层薄皮透亮，香甜的气味散出来，是能叫任何男子发狂的香气。族长也顾不得了，闻着这气味，他觉得自己宁可不要做人了，就是做了兽，也要同媳妇快活一番。媳妇被他压住，还是不出声，这个事情是迟早会发生的，就算此时丈夫回来也做不得数，毕竟是族长，又不是别的野男人，媳妇倔强起来，便觉得随他去，横竖自己不理会，便僵着不动，却不知道自己这具身体曾是夜夜被丈夫滋润过的，好像一块久旱的地，大雨淋下来，自然要发芽滋养。族长同丈夫样貌相似，气味也相似，族长身上的气息密密实实地缠住他，不消再做什么，他便像只飞蛾一样，自己撞到结好的网子里去了。

族长的一只手伸到他褂子下，去摸他淌着奶的滑腻乳房，另一只手将他的裤腰解开，惊异于他的肚腹仍像记忆中一样紧实，不像生过两个孩子的模样。他低头去亲媳妇绷紧的肚子，舌头舔那个浑圆可爱的肚脐，媳妇的身子颤了起来，不知怎么就被他把裤子扯脱了。族长又把他的褂子掀开，两只饱满的乳房都滴着奶，手拨过去，很是挺实，捏起来又十分软绵，便含住一边吸咬。媳妇舒坦起来，竟禁不住挺起胸来，自己把奶头喂进族长口中，要他吸得用力一些，最好都吸光了，才解得那种胀痛。他的两条腿本是并紧的，这时也微微松开，族长十分从容地将手伸进去，轻轻一掰，便摸到那块自己耕耘过的肥沃田地了。族长的衣裳还光鲜地穿着，媳妇却光着两条腿儿，上身的褂子湿透了，半闭着眼睛，脸是粉红的，嘴唇微微张开，像是出了水的鱼一样，没有力气反抗，也没有力气挣扎。族长要叫媳妇求他，娴熟地揉着他的奶子吸吮，咬他的脖子，将那处点子吸住，手指头掐着媳妇丰腴的屁股，却不急着肏他。又同媳妇亲嘴，裹着他的舌头贪婪地吮吸，觉得媳妇的嘴唇比两个淌奶的乳头更可心。媳妇模糊起来，觉得是每天都梦到的丈夫回来了，便搂住那只揉捏着自己胸膛的手，将他贴到脸边，小声说，是三哥呀，三哥你亲亲我。声音很低，像是梦呓一样，族长捏他的脸，叫叔，说着把他的腿推起，像新婚夜那晚一样嵌进去。媳妇的身体湿得像是刚从水里捞出来一样，屁股下洇了好大一摊，族长捧着那两瓣结实的屁股，心里飘飘然起来，叫媳妇翻过去，媳妇是不要看他的脸的，便呜咽着翻过身去，捂着自己的脸，族长不去理他，两只手揉捏着那对雪白的屁股，将它们轻轻分开，便看到那淌着水的好去处了。他匆匆解开裤带，捞出硬邦邦的家伙抵住那又湿又软的小洞，心里觉得媳妇这身子真是美妙，绝不像生过两个娃娃的人了。媳妇烧得头昏脑涨，身上香得厉害，觉得族长的家伙顶着自己，却不肯肏进来，焦躁了，反而将屁股耸起来，可自己确是不知道的。族长轻轻拍打那浑圆的屁股，只一下，便叫媳妇呜呜哭出来，族长压上去，肥厚的顶端抵住他，咬着耳朵问，是谁要肏你呀？

媳妇闭着眼睛，鲜红的嘴唇动了动，不肯出声，族长又打了他一巴掌，轻轻拍在屁股上，捏着揉着，真是爱不释手，阿熊，你说呀，他沙哑着嗓子问，要叫媳妇向自己屈从。媳妇哭了，是无声的眼泪，大眼睛中汩汩流出泪水来，整个人是水做的，也是欲做的，被族长的气味与压制弄得彻底失了守，向最原始、最强烈的情欲屈服了，是四叔……是四叔要肏我……媳妇小声嘤啜，组长满意了，捏了一把他的脸，将硬了半日的家伙一捅到底，媳妇又哭了，他的身子如同一口旱井，干涸了几个月，禁不起这样大的桩子的，痛叫起来，怕吵醒孩子，又闭上嘴巴，身体绷紧了，水却还是很多。族长觉得实在是登天一样的快活，媳妇又湿又紧，竟同初次破身那晚一样裹得他十分爽利，他已经忍耐了几个月，抽插了几十下，竟没忍住，便泄了，心里咒骂媳妇夹得太紧，觉得很没有面子——哪有偷人媳妇又这样本事不济的呢，便气哼哼地抽打媳妇的屁股。媳妇夹紧了腿，觉得族长是泄了，刚撩起的欲火破了一把冷水，欲念没了，理智也便回来了，觉得实在不要脸极了，便侧过身子，背对族长躺着。隔壁下屋鹿儿哭了，呜咽呜咽地叫着，媳妇忙起来匆匆套上裤子，到下屋去将孩子抱起，是尿片湿了，他擦了把脸上的泪水，把脏尿片换了，鹿儿便又眯上了眼睛。媳妇站在炕边瞧着孩子，知道哪怕是为了这孩子，他也不能死，要好好忍下去活下去。

鹿儿睡了，媳妇不想回上屋，但实在没有办法，慢慢挪进去，族长坐在炕上，脸色不大好，媳妇背着脸在炕沿坐下，低着头，两只手绞着身上的衫子。往常同丈夫罗杰世在一起时，是没有过这种烦恼的，罗杰世身强力壮，若是第二天不下地，是能按着媳妇做一整晚的，从没有过这样的事情，只有媳妇被捣得下不得炕。他心中很希望族长丢了颜面，抬脚离开、以后也别再来叨扰自己，又觉得村中媳妇们说族长不行，竟是真的，可族长黑着脸，上下打量他，说，裤子脱了，上炕。这声音很威严，是违抗不得的，媳妇无奈脱了裤子，重又上炕躺下，族长见他顺从，脸色便柔和了些，揉搓着他的脸，说阿熊，叔这是不知道该怎么疼你了么。一面说，一面把他的衫子解开，露出那对儿白鸽似的饱满奶子来吸吮，咬得都是奶汁牙印，又用自己泄过的东西抵住粉红的奶头，磨蹭了两下，竟然又硬了起来。媳妇捂住脸，身体里刚熄灭的火苗又窜起来了，热胀难耐，这回族长不叫他翻身了，叫他把腿抬起抱住，露出那个湿淋淋的屁股来，慢慢儿将自己的家伙插进去，又被牢牢裹住，但他已经泄过一次了，这次竟然很持久，压着媳妇耸动了一会儿，干得媳妇腰发软，浑身大汗，两个奶子颤抖着，搂着他的肩膀叠声叫，叔，慢些……疼。

族长哪里肯慢，他也是个很结实的男子，并不输给罗杰世，同自己媳妇是心病，对老三媳妇他便觉得很是威武，没有什么心病的，竟捣得媳妇浑身乱颤，直起腰来，抓起媳妇丰软的腿又是一顿捣弄。媳妇爽利得顾不得了，竟叫起来，脚趾蜷着，屁股将族长的家伙夹得紧紧的，竟然便泄了，一股股的水弄湿了族长的裤子和褂子，族长也顾不得那么多，把他翻过去，叫他把屁股拱起，捣进去又肆意地肏了好一会儿，这才泄出来，涂抹在媳妇屁股上，一边拍打着，靠着被垛坐下歇息，手里还是把玩着媳妇紧实的屁股。媳妇浑身发软，一时动不得，待到那股爽利劲儿过去了，才惊觉自己竟然这样不知廉耻，慢慢地蜷起身子，十分委屈地将褂子扣好，却没有力气起身了。族长见媳妇得趣了，便咳嗽了一声，叫他起来穿上裤子，去打点水来，两个人抹身，媳妇去了，水桶沉到井里拉扯着，见井中自己的倒影，头发蓬乱，脸颊鲜红，竟同往日与丈夫快活过后的样子没有分别，便沿着井坐下，恨不能跳进井里去，好不用再过这样不要脸的日子了。可是他死了不要紧，若是丈夫回来，再也见不到自己了，撇下豆芽菜和鹿儿怎么行？那么可心的孩子和丈夫，是万万不能辜负的，媳妇用掌根抹了把眼角，把水桶拽上来，夏天不怕用冷水，便端进屋去。族长慢条斯理脱下被媳妇的水喷湿了的衣服裤子，媳妇见了又脸红了，臊得厉害，一声不吭拿去洗了，晾在厨房，天热，转眼也就干了。等衣裳干的间隙，族长便赤裸地坐在炕上，他是个顶健壮的盛年男子，筋肉结实，瞧着并不比丈夫差的，媳妇看了，想起刚才两个人做的事情，便低下了头。族长拉住他的手，把那只软软的，却很结实的手拉过来，见雪白的腕子上箍着个杂银镯子，已经发黑了，不值钱的，便说，心肝肉，回头叔给你买金的。

媳妇一怔，想起刚同罗杰世成亲时，丈夫说过日后有钱了也要给自己买金镯子的话，便哭了，他许久没有为丈夫哭过了，小家小户的人都是贱命罢了，就如同地里随处疯长的苦菜花，撸掉这把，还有另一把冒出来，谁家死了丈夫，谁家媳妇被人占了，都不是大事，横竖活着的有口饭吃，挣一条命罢了，谁家不是这样呢？整天哭，日子还要不要过？族长不是心硬的人，见他哭得这样伤心，知道他是想丈夫了，便拉进怀里哄着，拍打着，仿佛他是个小孩子一样。媳妇哭了一会儿，觉得很不像话，心里的苦哭出来，松快了一些，眼泪也就慢慢止住了，惊觉自己竟贴在族长光光的胸口，这成什么样子，忙起来。族长却拉着他的手不放，按到自己的家伙上，教他一只手握住，很快便又硬起来了。媳妇眨眨眼，想不到族长竟这样能干，很是意外，腰还是酸的，久旱逢雨，刚才那一阵被族长捣弄得还有些乏力哩。族长见到媳妇怯弱的神情，越发得意起来，觉得自己高大了许多，顶天立地起来了，便将媳妇抱上炕，教他骑在自己胯下，背对着自己，教媳妇自己掰开那对雪白浑圆的屁股坐下来，看着他那个流着水的、不要脸的穴把自己裹进去。媳妇倒还没有这样同丈夫玩过，已经被族长肏过，失身一回与一百回，又有什么不一样？况且又是自己启蒙的男子，于是自暴自弃起来，按照族长的吩咐，把那根粗大的玩意纳进仍淌着水的屁股，两只手撑在炕上，耸动屁股吞吐起来。族长爽利得头皮发麻，掐着他那对肉滚滚的屁股，拍打揉捏，见媳妇腰实在软了、知道他是真快活，真得趣，便抓紧了那对屁股一阵颠，顶得媳妇竟叫唤着求饶起来，说叔，又要泄了。

族长喘着气，觉得这真是从未有过的快活，是自己媳妇阿狼给不了的，他把媳妇压下去，叫他趴在炕上，高高撅起屁股，插进去又是一阵狠捣，下下撞进他湿漉漉的穴里，顶着里头的妙处，要让媳妇越浪越好，越浪越离不得男子。媳妇舒爽得浑身发红，已经哭不出声了，屁股一耸一耸，穴干得松了，水涌出来，淋淋漓漓流了一炕，竟然晕了过去。族长把滚烫的家伙抽出来，射在他背心，这才觉得浑身上下虚淘了一般地满足。媳妇半梦半醒，见族长穿上了衣服，给自己搭上一床薄被，把什么东西塞进炕头，便去了。他倦得很，起不来身，便睡过去，再醒来时是豆芽菜站在炕边，哭着说饿了，要吃饭。媳妇坐起来，很狼狈地叫豆芽菜去厨房，自己匆匆抹身、穿上干净衣裤，褥子是潮的，炕也乱了，样样提醒他刚做了什么不要脸的勾当。豆芽菜无知无识，在厨房里找到了给族长烙下的饼子，开心起来，也要给媳妇吃，清亮的眼睛看着他，等着他像平时一样抱自己亲香，可媳妇看着豆芽菜那极像丈夫的眼睛，便想哭，咬牙下了炕给豆芽菜做新鲜吃的，只想放一把火，把同族长睡过的炕烧了干净。下晚他想起族长走之前的光景，看了一眼炕头，原来族长塞了钱。媳妇找了一个瓦罐，木然地将钱丢进去，心想原来族长当他是个婊子了。他烦躁地把瓦罐丢到厨下，这一晚他睡不着，在炕上翻来覆去，想着今后的日子，想四婶怎么说，想来想去，天边鱼肚白了，燕子叽叽喳喳叫起来，才朦胧睡去。


	10. Chapter 10

四婶一直没有回来，村中开始纷纷传起闲话，说四婶面子上是回家看顾父亲，实际上那边养了个小的，是回去偷人了，偷得爽利，自然不肯回来。媳妇不敢听这些闲话，他是有心病的人，自从那一回同族长上了炕，族长竟是差不多每天都来的， 都是赶晌午孩子们睡中觉时来，吃饭，吃完了便同他戏耍一两回，日日不落空，完了有时塞些钱，有时拎点鸡鱼之类，总是不空手来。媳妇觉得很丢脸，仿佛自己是窑子里的贱人，族长的钱都丢进那个瓦罐，是绝不用的，吃的不舍得浪费，便都喂给豆芽菜和鹿儿，倒把两个孩子养得十分壮健了。族长是很疼豆芽菜的，有一次玩媳妇的奶子时，说你这样好生养，也给叔生一个罢，说着加倍捣弄，颠得媳妇也浪起来，裹着族长宽阔的肩膀，耸着屁股给他肏弄。浪过了，媳妇知道这是绝对不行的，总是趁族长去了偷偷将他的东西掏出来，打心里不愿意给族长生孩子、算在丈夫名下， 那是对丈夫的羞辱。他觉得自己同族长睡觉，已经是十分不要脸了，怎么能再给族长生孩子呢，将来要如何见四婶儿呀？丈夫回来了又要怎么解释？在他心中，丈夫罗杰世没有死，是一定会回来抱抱豆芽菜和鹿儿的，因此绝不肯给族长生孩子。

这个夏天便在同族长的肆意快活中过去，对于媳妇来说，这种快活是不应当的，因此心里背负着深深的罪孽感，虽说罗家村规矩如此，不会有人说什么，倒都羡慕他的好运，觉得他独霸了族长这样伟岸的男子。但他自觉抬不起头来，因此除了下地干活、赶集，村中有什么事情是绝不肯出门的。四婶儿说要到秋收才回来，那件蓝褂子因一直没有做完，也就没能送给四婶儿，且同族长做下这样的事情，也是再没有脸面见四婶的了。倒是族长看到他的手艺，说很好，叫媳妇给他做鞋，媳妇不肯，一直没有做，族长也就没再提这样事情。他同媳妇好，是存了要长久的心，一来是心疼媳妇，二来是要媳妇给自己生个孩子，因此便不强逼，媳妇性情温顺，不像自己太太阿狼要强生硬，对自己没有好气色，因此他对媳妇竟是十二分地宠爱，只是媳妇并不领情，虽然温顺，但那是天性使然，见族长时虽不大有好脸色，炕上却十分听话，肏得浪劲儿上来了，叔长叔短，叫得也很是亲热，因此族长竟对媳妇有些欲罢不能了。这整个罗家村貌美的媳妇有好几户，颇有几家对他有情，但他竟单单只看上这个粗实健壮的老三媳妇，也是自己想不到的孽缘。眼见便是立秋，这天族长照例来媳妇家吃午饭，媳妇已经惯了，晌午向来是等他来了才摆饭的，见族长踱进院子，便将井水湃过的葡萄捞出来，饭菜是早已做好了的，一样一样摆上，因今天天气异样地热，做了不怕放的卷饼，一张一张烙得很薄，卷上苦菜花，黄瓜丝，还有其他拌菜和一点儿腊肉，沾上醋，很清爽的。族长便高兴起来，觉得媳妇真是贴心会过日子，恨不能休了阿狼将媳妇娶回去。但罗家村规矩，启蒙过的媳妇，婚后若没了丈夫，睡是可以随便睡的，决不能娶进门，否则便是乱了辈分，才算是不要脸，才算是坏规矩，因此族长也只是想一想罢了。

媳妇安顿了豆芽菜，小孩子家，很习惯族长了，亲热地叫了四爷爷，陪族长吃饭，筷子用得很好，吃得也很香甜。媳妇如今已经不再避讳，当着族长的面很自然地喂鹿儿吃奶，鹿儿也大了，奶渐渐少了，吃了几口，便要同哥哥一起吃饼，小手抓挠着媳妇饱满的胸脯，很有力气。他如今长牙了，经常笑嘻嘻地，吃奶时抽冷便咬媳妇一口，媳妇恼了，放下衣襟，把这小东西摆到炕上，叫他自己吃饼。自己挨着炕沿坐下，俨然是一家人的模样了。族长因同太太的婚姻很不遂心，倒是来媳妇这里能享一享福。只有一桩，他肏媳妇这样殷勤，竟还没有怀胎，心中不快意，觉得是自己不行，比不上老三，如今又快到立秋，眼看要忙秋收，不能常来同媳妇快活，心猿意马起来，决意今日要好好尽兴，匆匆吃了饭便催促媳妇将孩子们哄睡，媳妇见他脸色发红，知道他的心思，他自己是绝不要孩子们见到这样的丑事的，因此将豆芽菜和鹿儿带到下屋哄睡了，才进上屋，族长便一把扯住他，一只手就去拽他的裤带。媳妇不防族长又这样急色起来，正要上炕，早被族长拽住头发，说就在这里弄，说着便褪了他的裤子，叫他弯下腰去，高高耸起屁股，竟站着就要插进来。他今日很急，没有同媳妇调情过的，媳妇下头是干的，进的不顺畅，急了，拍打着媳妇的屁股，这两瓣丰满柔软的屁股因弯着腰，便高高耸起来，给他打时颤抖起来，仿佛两道白花花的肉浪，瞧得族长觉得自己的家伙竟然又硬了两分。媳妇被他弄得很是委屈，弯折身子，站不住了，两只手抓住炕沿，见族长打得用力，怕吵醒了孩子，便说叔，你莫打，我来弄。族长听了，便松了手，倒要看他自己浪。媳妇闭上眼睛，想着久不见面的丈夫，心中一阵酸苦，撅着屁股，将手伸过去拨弄那个穴，弄了没几下，果然湿了，族长看得直喘气，凑过去抓住他两只手，偏不叫他抓着炕沿，偏要叫他这样委屈地站着，把自己的大家伙抵上那个香软的穴，故意地用龟头磨蹭着，逗他，问老三媳妇，爽利么？

媳妇要挣扎，族长力气很大，紧紧握着他的两只手腕，他拼命摇头，可那穴却仿佛是活的，含住了族长饱满肥大的龟头，一股股地流着浓白的汁子，是浪极了的样子了。族长便紧抓着他，一手搂着他的腰又掐又揉，一手捞起他这丰满的、颤巍巍的屁股，将自己的家伙深深捣进去，要叫他浪起来，叫出声最好。媳妇哽咽了一声，族长从未进得这么深、这样凶狠，他浑身上下的分量都黏在那根家伙上，是实在快活，往日里同丈夫百般戏耍的记忆已经越来越模糊，近来梦中也都是同族长这样的场景，他便恨族长，恨他让自己忘了丈夫、离不得男子，成了一个下流的人，可又确实离不得族长的家伙，被族长捣弄得实在快活。人不吃饭活不得，脖子上有点子的人，离了男子也活不得，都是天经地义的事情，可他因心中实在是爱着丈夫，想着丈夫，便过不去这道坎，在族长身下越是快活，完事后便越是恨自己不要脸。族长并没有理会媳妇的心思，一门心思要叫他浪起来，两只手抓着他的屁股啪啪有声地肏干，性子发了，狠狠顶了几十下，顶得媳妇几乎没了声气儿，这才抽出来，叫他转过来对着自己，要亲他的嘴儿。媳妇脸上带着泪，通红的，慢慢起了身，腰被捣得酸软，站不住了，坐到了炕上，软绵绵地倒下去，族长把他的衫子脱了，揉搓那对仍绵软的奶子，知道鹿儿要断奶了，媳妇若是不怀上自己的崽子，这对奶子早晚也就要硬起来了，心里发急，咬上去，十分用力地咬乳头。媳妇这阵子给鹿儿喂奶经常要挨咬，两个奶头已经很是酸痛，被族长这样一蹂躏，媳妇哭出了声，觉得族长今天这是怎么了，平日里没有这么粗暴过呀，便搂住族长，小声说，叔，你轻着些，疼呀。

媳妇服了软，族长的心绪便好起来，揉捏着他的奶子，温柔地吮吸起来，一只手伸到媳妇腿间，插着那流水的穴，插着插着，抽了一巴掌，说还不是你发浪，亲肉儿，真招人。媳妇别过头，是十分柔顺的模样了，大晌午的，一身雪白的皮肉都露出来，脱剥得光溜溜的，族长耐不得了，炕边将自己并没有软下去的家伙掏出，又塞到媳妇里头去，捣了半晌，泄了，不肯出来，堵住媳妇的穴。媳妇心慌了，推推族长，族长一动不动，反而把他推上炕，叫他把两条腿敞开，慢慢地抽出来，眼见自己射出来的浓白东西淌出来了，便用手堵住，两根手指头插进去搅动。媳妇闭着眼睛，两条壮实的腿打着颤儿，还没有丢过，下头是酸软的，被族长长有力的手指这样一插，竟喷出一波水儿来，将族长的东西倒冲出好些。族长恼了，把他翻过去，他顶喜欢从后头肏媳妇，这种兽一般的姿势给他最大的支配欲和满足感，自己的媳妇是从不肯叫他这样弄的，但他心中很怀疑自己那不要脸的媳妇同他的小情人偷情时，一定什么姿势都肯——媳妇外头有人，他心中是八分知道的，因自己也占着老三媳妇，又不能满足阿狼，便也不说什么，心里暗自恼怒罢了。见老三媳妇惯常地柔顺，老实地翻过去，撅起那两瓣粉白肥实的屁股，刚拍打过的地方还有自己的手掌印哩，鲜红衬着白嫩，很是显眼了，得意起来，插进媳妇湿漉漉的穴中，畅快淋漓地捣弄了一番。事毕，族长抹了下身，在炕上躺下，搂着媳妇，却不叫媳妇穿衣裳，任他光着，玩着他的奶子，想着心事。媳妇被他肏得有些累，这几日夜里做针线，早上去地里干活，很累，有些应付不动了，合上眼睛，任族长揉捏自己的奶子，全不理会，入秋还有些凉的，虽然是晌午，他仍不觉往族长怀里靠，族长的身子很是壮实，热气蒸腾，便搂紧了媳妇，过了片刻，是该走的时辰了，族长坐起来，见媳妇朦胧躺着，从肥实的奶子到挺翘的屁股，样样好看，越发可惜竟没让他养个孩子，便捏了捏媳妇的奶子，叫他坐起来穿衣裳。媳妇穿了裤子，披上褂子，族长拉住他的手来，从怀里摸出一只金镯子扣上他的手腕，镯子不粗，同四婶儿嫁他时的头面儿是没法比的，但也值些钱了。媳妇慌了，要把这个镯子褪下来，族长恼了，脾性儿虽好，见媳妇这样不识抬举，也有些上了火气，粗声说，这是疼你，给脸不要。

媳妇低头看着那镯子，一滴眼泪砸到金金灿灿的镯子上，他不在乎首饰值不值钱，若是丈夫给的，苦菜花编的草环也是宝贝，可这是族长给的，他觉得族长玷污了自己同丈夫的回忆，身体被他霸占不说，如今连两人之间那点少的可怜的甜蜜温馨，也要被族长夺去了。族长见他哭了，仿佛明白了什么，叹了口气，摸了摸他的脸，替他把眼泪抹了，说哭什么，丢人。叔疼你不是一时的话，你懂事，将来给叔生个孩子，叔家里的就都是你的，你下半辈子也有着落。老三留的几亩地成什么事？将来豆芽菜大了要讨媳妇，鹿儿要嫁人，哪样不要钱？他说得很细致，竟然是全心为媳妇考虑的，俨然是一家之主了。媳妇吸了吸鼻子，觉得族长说得有道理，这样的事情换到旁人，是要对族长感恩戴德的，但他就是觉得自己下贱，觉得自己成了窑子里卖笑的，同族长睡觉，换他这份关照，换了这枚金镯子。族长见他还是哭丧着脸，自觉无趣，下了炕抖抖衣裳，说眼看秋收，来不成了，你忍忍，忙完了再来陪你，便去了。媳妇独自坐了一回，把金镯子摘下来，照旧丢进那个存钱的瓦罐中，日常手上戴着的仍是做亲时丈夫给的银镯子。

到下晚，罗杰澤突然来了，媳妇没料到他回来的这样早，正愁秋收时撇不开手，需要帮工，见了罗杰澤，便笑起来，热情地邀请他进院子。罗杰澤回来有一两天了，听说了三哥没了的事情，心里挂念着三嫂，便来瞧媳妇，只是这话不好说出口来，便讪讪地同媳妇打招呼。一别数月，他着实高了些，也壮实了很多，像个娶媳妇汉子，到底是本家爷们，越发像罗杰世了。媳妇便笑着说，老五长高了，难得回来，留下吃晚饭吧？罗杰澤自然是情愿的，这几个月他帮工走了很多人家，再没有吃过三嫂做的那样香甜的饭菜，自己也不知道是因为三嫂手艺真的好、做人又大方，还是因为自己恋着三嫂。在外这些日子，他已经想得很明白了，知道自己是爱上了三嫂了。梦里想着的都是三嫂白花花的身子和亲切的笑脸，他想如今三哥没了，三嫂离了男子过不得，定然孤凄得很，便想要照顾三嫂、挑起这个家来，也是少年人一腔热血，并没有想到族长是光明正大地占了三嫂的。眼见三嫂并没有什么憔悴模样，依旧丰润柔软，眉眼间依旧十分多情，竟同与三哥在一起时没有什么分别，便进了院子，将豆芽菜抱起，又把鹿儿扛到肩膀上。两个孩子见了五叔，也都很亲热，拉着他玩闹。媳妇看着笑起来，自己到厨下去做饭，中午烙的饼还有，额外蒸了热扁豆饭，因知道罗杰澤少年人，吃得多，心疼他在外头吃不上饱饭，做了满满一桌，烧豆腐，蒸茄子，拌凉瓜，外加一道腊鸡，很是丰盛地摆起来，叫罗杰澤在葡萄架下坐了，给他盛了一大海碗饭。罗杰澤接过来，嗅着这些吃食的香味，在外流浪久了，心中是想家、想三嫂的，如今终于回来了，三嫂待他又这样亲切，他不知道媳妇平日为人就是如此，还以为是对自己另眼相看了，便很快活地坐下吃饭，又喂豆芽菜和鹿儿。晚饭罢了，媳妇抱着鹿儿哄他睡觉，罗杰澤很勤快地收拾了饭桌，洗了碗灶，媳妇便千恩万谢，又说到秋收的事情，在罗杰澤来说，秋收时给三嫂干活其实是顶不上算的，因地少活少，报酬也不高，倒耽误了工时。但罗杰澤月下看着媳妇，觉得越看越好看，竟仿佛自己便是这小院儿的主人，媳妇自来便是他的媳妇一般，当然是一口应承的。媳妇也知道罗杰澤给自己干活是吃亏的，便承诺说额外再给他做鞋做衣服，罗杰澤想着上次三嫂给的鞋，出门帮工没舍得穿，好好收着的，便憨厚地笑笑，说嫂子客气了哩，自己兄弟，这算什么。

媳妇做人厚道，听他提起丈夫来，红了眼圈，罗杰澤看着心疼，他已经积蓄了一些钱，又很会干活，能赚钱，自信能给三嫂过上好日子的，便想要等到秋收后央求本家长辈，叫三嫂改嫁给他。他们这里的规矩，继婚是常见的，族中长辈不会不答应，总是没有便宜了外人，豆芽菜和鹿儿横竖不也姓罗么，两个孩子一般招人疼，他是不会亏待了的。媳妇自然是不知道五弟的心思，心中当他是个好孩子，因解决了秋收的事情，放下心来。他是寡妇，晚间不能留五弟过夜，便送走了他，关上门，把豆芽菜和鹿儿——两个孩子都困得眼睛张不开了——抱去下屋哄睡了，自己也早早睡下。


	11. Chapter 11

秋收转眼到了尾声，罗杰澤心中的爱火越发耐不得了，白日里整日同三嫂一处下田，媳妇将两个孩子寄托到隔壁人家，给了饼子干粮，专心同罗杰澤干活。天热，两个人钻进苞米田里，都热得汗流浃背，罗杰澤也脱了衣裳，只穿着短裤，精壮的身子在三嫂面前晃来晃去，故意显露自己年轻的肌肤同鼓起的胯下，可媳妇当他是个孩子，竟没有留神。他在罗杰澤面前并不避讳，裤子卷到大腿根上，脱了外头大衣，只穿着小褂子就下了地，初秋的日头毒辣得很，没一会儿便浑身湿透，因仍在喂奶，奶子还是饱满挺实的，腹皮也隐约可见，叫罗杰澤看得口干舌燥，恨不能就将他压进苞米地里——这里天高地远，没人看见，就算把三嫂扯进去尽情肏一回，又有谁知道？他心猿意马起来，干活不大利索，媳妇瞧见了，边说，五弟，你歇歇去。

罗杰澤要讨好三嫂，哪里肯，便抖擞精神，快手快脚地将这半亩苞米地收拾了，已经是午饭时间，媳妇带了水和馍馍，下地的规矩，带不怕坏的干粮，真正好吃的热菜是要晚上收工了回家吃的。罗杰澤同三嫂在苞米地边坐下来，三嫂夸他手脚利索，麦地已经做完，今天弄完苞谷，明天就可以晒麦子了。罗杰澤心不在焉，瞧着三嫂湿透了的衫子下若隐若现的奶头，觉得要是能按住他、亲亲那对奶子，才是人世间最大的快乐。他心里想得邪，身上的气味也浓烈起来，媳妇察觉到了，竟很憨厚地笑，说五弟大了，想媳妇了哟。他是不大说玩笑话的，这句话说出来，便觉得不好意思，不庄重，寡妇家怎么可以这样呢，五弟虽小，也是个结实的男子，便自己红了脸，别过头去，奶白的脖颈和领口都显出来，罗杰澤竟忍不住了，一把搂住媳妇去嗅他的脖子，闻着那鲜红的点子上的气味，说三嫂，你让我亲亲。媳妇愣住了，没想到罗杰澤竟存着这样的心思，他瞪大眼睛看着这孩子，惊觉罗杰澤确已不是个孩子了，身高腿长，脸同丈夫很像，只是双眼发红，像头恶狼一般，是憋得狠了，身上的气味也凶蛮起来，竟是比丈夫要可怕得多。媳妇经过的男子中，丈夫是顶温柔疼人的，对他连重话都不说一句，族长虽然强占他，也是斯文有礼，没有像罗杰澤这样霸道的。他本来是夜夜不落空的，丈夫在时有丈夫来浇灌他，丈夫走了，又有族长，都是精壮的男子，叫他快活得欲罢不能，如今忙秋收，身上虽然累，但心里的欲火却浇不熄，仍是想的，只是自己觉得不要脸，不敢说，也不敢想，连摸摸自己也是不肯的，身子已经很是饥渴，闻到罗杰澤的气味，竟然便想要起来，腰软了，十分惊恐地看着罗杰澤搂紧了自己，把他按到一丛刚割断的玉米杆里，周围都是高大的玉米帐子，将他们两人牢牢遮住，况且这里也远，就算他叫破喉咙也不会有人听见。媳妇吓得傻了，竟动弹不得，任罗杰澤掀开他身上的衫子。罗杰澤见了那被汗水裹着的两团奶子，白晃晃地现在眼前，竟顾不得了，将脸埋进去，含糊糊地说，你这样浪，还不是存心要勾引我！说着恨起来，恨三嫂这样心狠，日日在自己面前露出身体，一副多情的样子，却不肯怜顾，要等自己来同他亲热。想着便捏住三嫂的腰，力气很大，捏出几个手印来，却毫不心疼，又去咬他雪白的奶子和深红色的奶头。媳妇慌了，弓起身子要推他，罗杰澤的力气大得吓人，往日那种乖顺的神色都没了，他现在竟是一头野兽，盯着媳妇，凶狠的样子叫媳妇心里实在害怕，竟不敢挣扎，感觉到罗杰澤那只火烫的手伸进自己裤带、插进他腿间，摸到他湿湿的穴，脸上便如火烧一般滚烫。

罗杰澤摸到一手水，喉间干渴，一颗心砰砰乱跳，心里觉得三嫂是为自己湿了，喜欢得很，嘴上却说，这贱货，想男子了，这样浪。他是走南闯北的人，却不像族长要脸面讲斯文、也不像丈夫那样对媳妇百般疼爱，他年纪小，尚有一种孩子似的、天真的残忍，要欺负心上人，看他在自己面前掉眼泪了才快活，才觉得能操控这个人了，要把他弄坏了，弄哭了，再去哄他、将他重新按照自己喜欢的样式拼凑起来。媳妇羞耻起来，又推着他，说他五叔，不能这样。罗杰澤发狠了，硬邦邦的下身隔着裤子顶住他的穴，恶声恶气地说，怎么不行？从今天开始我就是你男人，你想男子了，我来肏你，哪里不行？媳妇大大的眼睛里漫上一层水汽，他是绝没有想到罗杰澤竟有这样的心思，这大半个月两人搭手干活，一直处得很好，他心中把罗杰澤当成一个听话的小弟弟，因觉得他同自己一样都是孤苦的人，又没有爹娘，对他分外照顾些，却没想到罗杰澤同族长一样存了龌龊的心思，也要来欺侮自己。媳妇心里恼怒起来，觉得罗杰澤辜负了自己的信任与疼爱，他的力气是很大的，怒火上来，也便压了欲火，一把将罗杰澤掀开，顺手就拿起他身边摆着的镰刀，气狠狠地说，你滚，不要你来，滚远些。

罗杰澤见三嫂敞着怀，头发散乱，雪白的奶子上还有自己一圈深红的牙印，又见他是真的发了怒，不要同自己嬲，恨起来，想要抓住他拖进玉米地里去，可他手上拿着镰刀，想了想，那股子冲动劲儿也就过去了，心中知道三嫂心善，若是装糊涂可怜，他定会心软了，便坐下来撒泼大哭，说自己可怜，没有爹娘疼，以为媳妇对自己好，是对自己有意思了，媳妇听了灰了心，扔了手里的镰刀，把衣裳理好，说你去罢，说好的报酬照旧给你，再别上门了。罗杰澤知道三嫂的主意是很坚定的，说一句算一句，便恨自己没有忍住，坏了好事，但想秋收完后去求族里的长辈让三嫂改嫁，是十拿九稳的事情，忍得一时，爽利一世，便做出一副可怜讨饶的脸孔来，拾掇了自己的东西，慢慢地去了。他这样，倒让媳妇不过意起来，想他这是年轻糊涂，一时犯事，但寡妇门前是非多，媳妇觉得还是要立起规矩来，别叫罗杰澤以为今后便有机可乘，因此狠下心没有拦，任他去了。第二天罗杰澤来敲门，媳妇果然把说好的粮食给了他，额外的衣服与鞋却是没有的，一句话也没说，便关了大门，罗杰澤无声去了，媳妇便觉得他是臊了，倒觉得自己有些过分，但他摸了摸胸口，罗杰澤咬下的牙印还在哩，心里便怪这孩子实在不知轻重，又觉得隐隐有些害怕，罗杰澤那双恶狼一般发红的眼睛仍在眼前，睡梦中惊醒了好几次，到下屋去搂住豆芽菜和鹿儿，心中才安生了好些。罗杰澤不来帮工，一个人便有些忙不开，好在麦子已经收完，苞米今天一车，明天一车，慢慢也就弄好了，晒谷扬场，媳妇都是在行的，况且是在家中做，不用下地，便也撑下来了。秋收忙完后，他觉得整个人都虚得厉害了，这一晚哄睡了孩子，便彻底没了力气，瘫在炕上，只想黑甜一觉，闭着眼睛，盖着被子，慢慢地困意上来了，又觉得胸口胀痛，睡不着，才想起鹿儿如今大了，不要吃夜奶了，他睡前还没有挤过。他这两年一直喂奶，奶水足得很，知道不挤出来，明天便要硬邦邦地肿成一个块块，那种苦竟是比生产还要难熬的，因此虽然困急了，还是坐起来披上一件大袄，找了一个盆，睡意朦胧地挤着奶水。恍然间觉得一双大手按上自己的奶子帮着挤，竟像从前丈夫在时那样温柔轻巧，他舒服起来，靠着那双手，不自觉地把奶子偎过去，柔声叫，三哥回来了呀。心中是那样的快活，仿佛是极晴朗的初秋天气里，睡在蓬松的棉花被上，丈夫的气息盖住他，对他百般温柔疼爱，同他亲嘴，摸他滑腻的奶子，说媳妇的嘴和奶子是自己吃过的顶甜的东西。两口子关上门、盖起被，什么不要脸的话都说得，什么不要脸的事都做得，他想着同丈夫的那些快活的日子，忽然哭起来，抽抽搭搭地说，三哥，我想你呀，你都不回来，鹿儿都会叫爹了，你还没抱过他。越说越是伤心，把另一边奶子也挺起，泪水哒哒地说，三哥，给我吸吸，涨得难受。说着便觉得一张火热的嘴巴裹住自己的奶子，一股奶水窜出来，他松了口气，舒缓下来，很温柔地搂住那个吸吮着自己奶子的男子，手指轻柔地梳着他的头发，又说，三哥，走了这样久，头发倒还没有长。

便听到男子一声笑，捏了一把他的脸，说心肝肉儿，是四叔来了，裤子脱了，让四叔疼你。

媳妇张开眼睛，见果然是族长，羞得红了脸，浑身发烫，他是被族长肏惯了的，不敢反抗，也确实想男子了，便抹去眼泪，脱下裤子，族长上了炕，他忙完秋收，想着媳妇，竟一刻也不能忍了，坏了自己的规矩，摸黑来到媳妇家，熟门熟路地进来，见媳妇正挤着奶子，哪里忍得住，却不成想媳妇困极了，把自己认作丈夫，倒说了很多亲热的话，心中嫉妒罗杰世，但见媳妇乖顺地上了炕，等着自己戏耍玩弄，便又得意起来。这黑灯瞎火，不需像往日一样顾及颜面道德，憋了一个多月，便脱光了衣服上炕，赤条条地将媳妇那个同样赤裸温热的丰腴身子压住，掰开他的两条腿挤进去，一摸媳妇下头，湿透了的，得意起来，想叔了没？哪儿想？想哪儿了？

媳妇欲火难填，被他摸得爽利，黑夜里也不管不顾了，竟头一回主动伸出手去，握住了族长的家伙说，想这儿。

族长不防媳妇憋得狠了，竟主动起来，一哆嗦，险些泄了，忙掐住根子，这才忍住了，对媳妇又气又爱，拍打着他肥实的屁股，狠狠地捣进他湿透了的穴里，喘着气说，亲阿熊，这才乖了，叔也想你，秋收忙，你婶子也在，实在走不开，这不来了么。媳妇呜呜咽咽地，也听不出说的是什么，却把腿分得很开，紧裹着族长坚实的身子，甚至把腿盘到族长的屁股上，把他往自己身体里拉，要他深深地肏进来，用力地捣。族长知道他是真爽利，同媳妇睡了这么久，倒没见他这样迎合过的，便尽情享乐，肏得媳妇忍不得，哭叫起来，又捂住他的嘴——夜里静，这声音叫人听到了不雅向。他捣弄了一回，觉得媳妇的气味越发香甜，下头就像发了水一样，弄得自己的家伙都湿透了，炕也洇了好大一片，媳妇在他身下蹬着腿儿，叫不出声，便狠命搂着族长，两条腿忽然抽搐起来，下头夹紧了，一股水喷出来，族长被他夹得一晃神，竟全射进去了。他从媳妇身上翻下来，这才知道媳妇心甘情愿同自己快活时是这样爽利的，往常肏他虽然也尽兴，却没尝过这种迎合纵送的滋味，心里头实在是飘飘然起来，搂住媳妇又要再慢慢玩他一回。他年纪也不很大，身子是很壮健的，忍了这么久，这一晚都不想睡，要尽情肏他。媳妇背过身去，因心中想着丈夫，又是黑夜里，刚才是把族长当成丈夫了，所以才尽情地快活，但爽利过了，便知道终究不是三哥，觉得自己实在是不要脸，彻彻底底、完完全全是个下流的人，果然是离了男子便不能活的，两只手捂住脸，身体慢慢地蜷缩起来，只觉得从头到脚都冰冷透了。族长从后面贴上去，摸着他湿透了的屁股，环住他的身子，又去摸他的奶子，亲着他的肩膀，暗示要再来一次。鹿儿却不知趣地哭起来，媳妇叹了口气，坐起来披上衣服，到下屋去把鹿儿抱起来轻轻拍打，族长也下了炕，到下屋看他奶鹿儿，幽幽月光照进来，照上一边的雪白奶子，族长看得动火了，忽然看见那深红的奶头周围竟有一圈不甚鲜明的牙印。他刚同媳妇快活时并没有这样咬过，且他向来斯文，不大在媳妇身上留印子的，这圈牙印已经慢慢褪了色，是几日前留下的了，心头火起，忍着，见媳妇把鹿儿哄睡了放下，便将他拖回上屋，按到炕上，掐着那边奶子问，这是谁留下的？

媳妇一惊，腿间族长射出来的东西汩汩流下，他觉得羞耻，因没想到族长今晚会来，身上罗杰澤掐咬出来的印子没有消退，也就没留神，却不妨被看见了。族长的脸色沉了下来，冷冷问，这就忍不得了？是同谁偷了？他讲究脸面，不肯说伤人的话，但媳妇分明从他的眼光中看出贱货这两个字了，哽咽了一声，说，是老五。族长一愣，捏着媳妇的脸问，老五欺负你？媳妇摇摇头，他是个孩子，没有的事，一时糊涂……我……我把他赶跑了。族长心中放了松，又想媳妇向来规矩本分，不会同那个四处跑、毛还没长齐的老五偷情，便放下心来，但见到那雪白奶子上分明的牙印，到底还是不快意，觉得是自己的人叫老五那不成器的东西占了便宜了，便将媳妇翻过去，一条腿压上炕，另一条腿还在地下站着，叫他整个人在炕上趴下去，便将屁股和穴完完整整地露出来了。族长看得动火，摸摸那个穴，还湿得流水，便提枪再上，一面猛捣，一面弯腰咬着媳妇的耳朵说，亲阿熊，好阿熊，死你身上也值了。

媳妇被他顶的难受，喘不过气来，穴里又爽利得没边，族长从后头干他，竟像要把他捣死一般用力，他想起从前丈夫也爱这样把自己压在炕头捣弄，丈夫没有族长这样斯文，虽然在炕上不大说话，很是沉默，但兴致高了，也会咬着他的耳朵，说媳妇湿得很，快叫三哥。他是不等丈夫说，便三哥三哥，叫得很欢畅的，还要撅起屁股、叫丈夫更凶狠地捣，最好将自己弄坏了才快活。可丈夫总是很用力地捣弄后，又温柔地碾着磨着，要叫他先丢了，才自己快活。媳妇闭上眼睛，族长的气味同丈夫也很像，他便假装是丈夫回来了，心里叫着三哥，挺起屁股来，夹着族长的东西，却想着是同丈夫在快活。族长看来，却觉得媳妇是迎合自己了，舒爽得要升天，掐着媳妇的屁股狠命捣了上百下，又拍打着那对被自己捣得发颤的屁股。媳妇受不得了，旱了一个月，有些忍不住，便哭着说，三哥，丢了吧。族长没有留神他叫的是丈夫，还以为是叫自己丢，便把他整个人推上炕，自己也压上去，一边亲嘴，一边肏，说心肝儿，叔如今不能常来，怕你饿了要偷人，多弄你几回。说着摸着他的奶子，又去咬奶头，这回竟用了力，要把那个旧的齿痕盖掉，叫媳妇又完完整整地属于自己。又抽插了半晌，这才丢了，躺在炕上，一只手把玩着媳妇的奶子，不无遗憾地说，这都几个月了，怎么一点动静都没有。

媳妇羞红了脸，想起族长要让自己生个孩子的话，心里厌烦了，竟大着胆子把他的手拍开，翻身睡觉。他累极了的人，又被族长折腾了半晌，合上眼就睡着了，觉得两条温暖的手臂环上自己，便拉过那只手，心满意足地钻到人怀里去，觉得是丈夫回来了，过去同丈夫肏完，向来是要搂抱着睡的，便含含糊糊地说，三哥，搂紧些，便睡熟了。这回族长听见他是叫丈夫了，怒起来，月光下看媳妇雪白的一张脸，白日间总是透着愁苦的清秀眉眼舒展开了，十分的温柔，十分的眷恋，便看愣住了，胳膊被媳妇枕住了，脱不开身，好一会儿叹了口气，低头亲亲媳妇粉嫩的脸，拉过被子来盖住两个人，竟也睡了。次日清早，媳妇早早醒了，觉得是被男子搂着，心里模模糊糊地，快活起来，以为是丈夫回来了，张开眼，竟是族长。原来罗璦愢昨晚肏得舒爽，竟睡了一宿。媳妇爬起来推他，说这怎么行，快回去，族长一笑，说你以为你婶儿不知道？他心里精明着呢。因昨晚没有尽兴，便把媳妇拖回被窝，要同他再耍一回。媳妇摸到他下头翘起老高的东西，心里不愿意，但身子是渴着的，又仍光着，半推半就，被他拉回怀里，便又捣弄起来。天半亮了，有了光，看得见了，廉耻礼义也就回来了。媳妇看得分明，知道这不是自己的丈夫，便不像昨晚那样迎合，族长倒也没有理会，教媳妇跪着，从后头掐着他丰满的屁股纵情捣弄，紧抽慢送，又捏他的奶子，着实痛快了一阵，泄了，这才放媳妇下炕去烧早饭。媳妇被弄得腰腿酸软，精神却很好，到缸里淘米，又去院子里捡鸡蛋，猛觉得正屋窗外有两个很大的脚印，像是有谁昨夜站在那里的模样，便觉得是族长不要脸、看自己睡觉，捡了鸡蛋红着脸进厨房，不去理他。他对族长向来爱理不理，族长惯了的，没觉得，吃了早饭，摸摸媳妇仍鼓胀的奶子，说过两天再来，便洋洋得意地去了。


	12. Chapter 12

朗老大虽说拿定了主意要带阿冬下山，但因阿冬刚做胎，向来身子又不好，怕有个闪失，便决定等孩子生下来再动身，且兄弟一场，也不能说走就走，山中的事务也要安排好的，自己和阿冬今后的日子也要筹划。这段时间山里的事情都交给二当家罗头儿，自己是不大管的了。罗头姓罗，却不是罗家村的人，天生一张孤拐脸，倒是很听朗老大的话。这山中的兄弟从朗老大上山，到朗老大坐上头把交椅，已经血洗了几轮，剩下的都是对朗老大忠心不二的人，虽然舍不得大哥，但见他同阿冬很是和顺，又向来敬重阿冬，因此对他们下山这件事情并没有非议的。起先朗老大收留了史惕福，又点头把阿詹嫁给他，众人很担心朗老大要任人唯亲，但见史惕福本分规矩，闷头做事，干活也很勤快，将山里的那点儿地和菜园子侍弄得很好，账本子理得也很明白，此外分外的事情一句不问，对阿詹也很好，朗老大对他也没有什么特别，家业还是交给了二把手，便也没话了，见史惕福老实，反而也都同他亲近起来。史惕福一来没有根底，二来是个没什么心肠底细的人，见众人都是血性男子，对自己也很看重，便也很讲规矩，待人很是友善。阿詹自从见阿冬有身后，除了因向来身子不好，累一些外，并没什么大事，便去了心病，肯同丈夫生孩子了，史惕福泄在里头也不怕，反而缠着丈夫要他捣，要他全缴给自己，浪劲儿上来，竟有不放丈夫下炕的日子。山寨里的事情做不做，怎么做，没有时辰，也没人管他，史惕福竟很是放纵起来，只是一件事情，看着做亲也有很长时间了，同房这样勤快，竟然没有孩子，心里不免诧异，但因为心疼阿詹年纪小，倒也不是很要紧的。这一日史惕福理完账本，又去菜园子浇水除草，忙完了进房里，看到阿詹坐在炕沿上哭。这小媳妇虽然年纪轻，但很要强好胜，因是山寨里的一伙弟兄们拉扯大的，性子很是粗疏豪爽，下了炕史惕福竟还没见过他的眼泪，心里慌了，忙过来搂住，问是怎么了。

阿詹抽抽嗒嗒地，很是不好意思，用袖口擦了擦眼睛，说当家的，有件事我一直忘了，现在想起来，说不定我是不能生孩子的。

史惕福愣了愣，见阿詹的眼睛红红的，肿起来了，是偷偷哭了很久了，心疼起来，搂住了拍打着他的背心，说不能生就不生嘛，哭什么，这样孩子气。阿詹靠着他，泪水是止住了，眼神儿还是飘忽的，说当家的，你不知道哩，阿冬哥哥把我拉出那个火坑子，到底还是晚了，你看他现在身子坏成这样，还是那时候遭的罪。便把丈夫拉到炕上，一五一十地说起来。原来戏班子里的孩子，吃苦挨打就不用说了，像阿冬与他这样无依无靠，相貌好的，大了自然同窑子里的小子们一样，要陪客陪酒，好给班里挣钱的，说到底，成名成角儿的凤毛麟角，剩下的孩子还不是随波逐流。因怕怀孕了不雅向，也妨碍生意，相貌略清秀的孩子都是从小喂药的。那种药性子很烈，长年累月地吃，很伤身子，阿冬有心眼儿，大了以后便不喝了，也不叫阿詹喝，他后来同朗老大偷偷好上，怀了孕才坏了事，糟了大罪，搭上两条人命，好容易才带着阿詹逃出来的。阿詹因年纪小，又没有意中人，到嫁给史惕福之前，是没有经过男子的，这山寨中年轻漂亮，追着他讨好的男子多得很，他就是一个都看不中，也是意外姻缘，因没有经过男子，便也没有想过这桩事情。如今肚皮里没有消息，才想起这件事来，问了阿冬，阿冬便十分怜悯地摸他的头发，说朗老大当初同意你嫁这个史惕福，也是觉得他无依无靠，不会轻易为这个抛了你，又抱着阿詹说是自己不好，没有护好他。阿詹不怪哥哥，兄弟俩从小相依为命，要是没有阿冬护着，他早就死了，留在戏班子也让那伙黑心人搓磨死了，这只怪自己命不好，落在那些黑心人手里，还能说什么呢，阿冬比自己受的罪更多。自己回屋子偷偷哭了一场，不想叫丈夫看见了，便觉得这事情不能瞒着，总要和他说，既然生不出，丈夫要讨小要抱养，也随他，早些拿了主意，也免得将来伤心。史惕福听了，想着阿詹小时候吃的苦，很是心疼，把他紧紧抱在怀里同他亲嘴，说你这傻瓜，你看阿冬现在不也有了，怕什么，没有就没有吧，我连我自己是谁都不知道，白赚了你，已经很有福了，没有孩子打什么紧！他这样说，阿詹瞪大了眼睛，捧着他的脸，怯生生地问，你不嫌弃么？史惕福捏他的脸，说孩子话，嫌弃你什么？你这样好，说着，见小媳妇这种从没有过的怯弱神色，心动起来，解开他的领口，竟很大胆地说，来，让你当家的疼你。阿詹脸红了，不知为什么，也许是因为丈夫的温柔言语，他竟然羞涩起来，就连做亲那一晚都没有过这样扭捏的时候，这神色反而叫丈夫觉得爱怜，恍惚觉得从前也有这样一个人，含羞带喜地看着自己，但不敢深想，不然脑袋又是裂开一般地疼痛，便将阿詹裹入怀里，剥去他的衫子，将他两只胳膊抓到身后牢牢握住，低头便裹住他小小的奶子吸起来。阿詹呀了一声，大白天的，还没有同丈夫这样耍过，害羞过后，又恢复了往日的样子，觉得丈夫的唇舌吸得他实在痛快，又被钳制了手臂，动弹不得，只能扭着屁股，蹭着丈夫鼓起的那包东西，浪叫起来，当家的，亲这边，亲我下面！

史惕福笑起来，三两下把他的裤子也剥了，叫他赤条条地躺在炕上，阿詹还是瘦，又因到底练过两年戏，身子很软，是随便弯折的，什么花样都不怕。史惕福把他按住了，火烫的嘴唇离了那两团小巧的乳房，向下亲，亲过凹进去的腹皮，亲亲他那不中用的摆设，这才亲到两条腿间的穴里。一摸，已经湿透了，水粘了一屁股，穴口倒是紧紧的，勉强插进一根手指，他便浪叫起来，扭着身子，快活得要命。史惕福被他叫得兴起，手指头玩了几下，看看湿得不像样子了，便将他翻过去，握住他紧实的腰身，匆匆解开裤带，便插进去捣了几捣。阿詹爽得很，要叫，忽然觉得大白天里这样很不要脸，便咬住胳膊不出声，屁股却是高高耸起，丈夫捣进来时将他紧紧夹住不放。史惕福实在喜欢同阿詹这样快活，心里不知道要怎么弄他才好，把他翻过来，又同他亲嘴，将他的两条细细的腿弯折起，扛到肩膀上，他是个年轻精壮的男子，山中悠闲，力气活又不多，这一身使不完的精力便全都发泄到阿詹身上，捏着他紧实的小屁股百般揉弄，发狠捣了一阵，插得阿詹已经叫不出声了，腿从丈夫汗湿的肩头滑下来，软绵绵地挂在他肌肉疙瘩鼓起的手臂上。史惕福兴头来了，竟十分凶狠起来，按着阿詹两只小小的奶子，一面捏他淡粉色的奶头，一面往死里肏干，阿詹爽利得翻着眼睛，终于忍不住小声哭起来，早先的眼泪是伤心自己同阿冬命苦、怕丈夫嫌弃，现在的眼泪是快活过了头，开心没了边，不知道要怎样爱丈夫才好，给他干死了也是甘心的，下头越发裹得紧了，一汪一汪的水涌出来，穴里又湿又滑，史惕福同他媾弄了这些日子，还是头一次见到他这样得趣，便亲他的嘴，小声叫着他的名字，阿詹泪眼朦胧，两条腿环住他，叠声叫当家的，叫哥哥，抓挠着丈夫宽阔的肩背，穴里一夹一夹浪起来，正是爽丢了的样子。史惕福被他夹得忍不住，泻出来，觉得他下头还是紧裹着不放，便搂住他翻个身，让他睡在自己胸口，摸着他汗湿的滑溜溜的小屁股，戏弄道，都给你交差了呀，还夹着不放。

阿詹的脸烧起来，因太过爽利，没了力气，下头夹着自己竟是没办法的，要撑起身体，丈夫搂得很紧，便看着史惕福，不无幽怨地说，你学坏了哩，哪里学来这些浑话！你从前不是这样的呀。史惕福笑起来，笑容还是憨厚的，拍打着小媳妇的屁股，浪货，夹得这样紧，还嫌我！说着捏住他的屁股，叫他直起腰，又捣弄起来。阿詹已经坐不住了，两条腿是软的，由着丈夫抓着他的屁股上下墩，只觉得从没有被干得这样深过，实在畅快淋漓，最好这一刻永远不结束。史惕福颠了一会儿，见阿詹实在是一点力气都没有了，把他又裹到怀里，笑着问，今天怎么这样没力气？阿詹懒洋洋地张开眼睛，含糊地说，不知道呀……当家的，你再用力一些。史惕福拍打着他的小屁股，咬着他的耳朵，很是温柔地说，这浪货，还要发浪！并没有用力捣他，而是深深地顶进去，磨着他里头那个甜蜜流水的好去处，腰转着，顶得阿詹发出漫长一声呻吟，竟是爽利得昏死过去了。再醒来时，见自己睡在被窝里，身上是抹过了的，好好地穿着褂子和裤子，丈夫睡在一旁，搂着他，阿詹笑起来，觉得自己选中的丈夫真是天下最好的男子，亲一口他的脸，坐起来，外头月亮很亮，他不困了，把炕头的小篮子拿出来，里头的小褂子拿出来继续缝，小篮子里摆着三两件做好的，针脚不大好看，是做坏了的。阿詹小时候学戏练拳脚，长大了跟着一群土匪学打枪，并没有长辈教过他做人媳妇的道理。如今跟了史惕福，眼看要下山，什么都不会，有些不像样，便自己偷偷学起来，因天生聪明，缝得渐渐像模像样了，便一件一件做起来，留着给阿冬的孩子。阿冬虽然也是戏子出身，但年纪比他大得多，又嫁了朗老大许多年，这些事情虽是会，但天气渐渐冷起来，阿冬身子本来就不好，现在更是容易困倦，朗老大心疼他，劳神的事情一件都不让他做，这些琐事便都由阿詹来做。他听着丈夫睡觉的声音，慢慢地给手里那件小褂子纳着边，觉得这次做出来的很像模像样了，给阿冬瞧见了也不会丢脸，边笑起来，猛地想起自己，鼻子一酸，忍住了，低头继续纳边。

山间比外头冷，罗家村还没有入冬，山里已经下起了雪。阿詹已经学会做棉袄了，试着给丈夫做了一件，除了因第一次做不熟练，做肥了，不大合身之外，针脚还是细密的，史惕福开心起来，便夸他聪明，叫他别太累，棉袄做不成，下山买也是可以的，不必辛苦。阿詹笑笑，又去做孩子的东西。

与此同时，留在罗家村的媳妇也在做棉袄，却是给豆芽菜和鹿儿做。孩子长得太快，上个季的衣服转眼就穿不得了。他做惯了针线活儿，孩子的衣服不大，用的自己织的棉布，剪裁好了，纳好边，细细地续上自家地里新收的棉花缝起，一两天也就做完了，又把去年做给丈夫的棉袄拿出来洗干净晒蓬松，想着也许丈夫今年就回来了。赶到了再开春，丈夫就走了满两年，丈夫的衣服因经常洗晒，竟都保管得好好的。他把棉袄晾在太阳下，摸着那靛蓝色的针脚，眼角发酸，不敢多想。

罗家村的规矩，各种红白大事，能挨的，都要挨到秋收后做，因这时大家都闲，能互相帮衬，因此秋收忙完后村里很是热闹了几日，媳妇这样的寡妇自然是不出门的，族长因离不得，倒是有几日没有来看媳妇，他也就自己关起门来安静过日子。

地里的苦菜花黄了几茬，这个秋天也热得反常，事情的最开始是谁都没有留意的。村里几个向来很野的孩子趁着秋收完事、自家大人忙着吃酒管不上的功夫，到收割干净的田野里疯跑，不知道是谁逮了一只很肥硕的田鼠，有个大胆的孩子便将田鼠宰了，一伙孩子拾捡砖头瓦块，搭了一个土灶，竟烧烤起来。因平日里吃不上肉，几个孩子图新鲜，不等烧得熟透，便将那倒霉东西分吃了，各自回家后也没有对大人说起。宰田鼠的孩子先生了病，发热，身上起了黑红的斑，没几天就断了气。孩子没成人就夭折，不是稀罕事，大人们倒也没在意，哭过一场，烧埋了也就完事。等到这家大人也开始发病、村中又有几个孩子出了事，族长才意识到了什么。族长是读过书、有学问的人，当机立断将所有发热的人集中起来关到祠堂里，由得过这病、侥幸没死的人照看，又派人去请了郎中来开药方，叫各家各户都不准出门。有人不服，族长阴着脸说，这是要死全村的，这是瘟病！

族长既然这样说，村里没人再敢说什么，老一辈的人讲起瘟病，都是心有余悸，说死绝户是很常见的事情，因此拘住小一辈的不准出门。媳妇听说了，怕得很，鹿儿还小，豆芽菜过去是经常出门自己玩的，便死也不放他出去。豆芽菜憋得不耐烦，在菜地里同鹿儿抓蜗牛壳，抓着玩着，竟打起喷嚏来，到晚间便浑身发热。媳妇慌了，叫族长请郎中来看，郎中一见豆芽菜的脸色，便叫媳妇赶紧把鹿儿抱到上屋去，自己拿了一根针，油灯上熏黑了，顺着豆芽菜的人中扎进去，豆芽菜小脸儿焦黄，哭都哭不出一声，那针拔出来，却是半滴血都没有的，再翻一翻身子，已经长出黑色的斑点来。媳妇吓得站不住，脚软了，族长忙扶住他，心也沉了下去，果然郎中说，不好哩，送到祠堂去吧。

祠堂里这些日子日日死人，媳妇听了，自然是绝不肯的，宁可自己死了，也不能舍了豆芽菜。族长也为难起来，老三罗杰世只留下豆芽菜这个独苗，豆芽菜聪明乖巧，平日里四爷爷长，四爷爷短，自己向来也是很宠爱的。他没有孩子，看豆芽菜就同自己的孩子差不多，一般是自己怀里抱着长起来的，乍见豆芽菜染了瘟病，心里难过，看媳妇跪在地上，人已经半垮了，觉得可怜，又十分心疼，便将他拉起，说你也得想想鹿儿，这病凶得很，留在这里，你染上，鹿儿染上，该怎么办呢？媳妇知道族长的话有道理，他只是不明白，豆芽菜好好地在家，又一向很乖巧懂事，又怎么会染上这个作孽的瘟病呢？族长叫媳妇把豆芽菜的东西收拾好，屋子里的东西烧的烧，煮的煮，豆芽菜已经是听天由命了，万不能让鹿儿也染上瘟病。媳妇勉强支撑起来照做，族长叫了几个在祠堂帮忙的，将豆芽菜用一块布包起来，用小车小心翼翼推到祠堂去了。媳妇追到院子外，见豆芽菜已经哭不出声了，只是喘着气，一只小小的手垂在小车外，随着车子颠簸而颤动着，忍不住追上去。还是族长掌得住，流着泪将他死命拽住，说你想想鹿儿呀。媳妇忍不得，眼见豆芽菜去得远了，跌进族长怀里嚎啕大哭起来。见他伤心成这样，族长心里疼得厉害，将他抱住了，轻轻拍着背，说阿熊不怕，豆芽菜不会有事的，老三在天有灵，也会顾着他。媳妇哭了一会儿，想想屋里的鹿儿，抹去眼泪进屋，上屋的鹿儿好好睡着，幸好没有发热，身上也没有起斑，略安了心。这一晚族长竟睡在这里，难得的什么都没做，只是在媳妇因哭豆芽菜而惊醒时安抚一番，第二天一早媳妇早早起来，饭也没精神弄，求族长看着鹿儿，自己竟带着豆芽菜的一些东西去了祠堂，走到祠堂外不远，便见抬出了一个死人，白布裹着，很大的样子，不是豆芽菜，心中稍安，见这死尸是要抬去烧化的，说是族长的话，瘟病死了的留不得，马上要烧掉。媳妇双脚发软，挣扎着走到祠堂外，看守的人不准他进去，他想着豆芽菜该多么地害怕，才那么一丁点儿大的孩子，便将东西给了看顾的人，自己站到窗外偷偷地看。祠堂里睡着五六个孩子，都是脸色蜡黄中掺着一些黑气，豆芽菜睡在当中，蜷着身子，肩膀抖着，是抽搐的样子，郎中将他的身子放平，给喂了几口药，也都吐出来。媳妇看得心如刀绞，其他孩子的父母病的病，哭的哭，谁都不知道这些孩子们能不能活下来，只能心中默默祷告，怨恨着这该死的瘟病罢了。媳妇爬窗看了很久，实在是舍不得，眼泪流干了，头晕眼花，嗓子里哭出血来，然而到晚间，祠堂里的六个孩子有三个咽了气，豆芽菜是最后一个走的，临去前竟挣扎着抬起头来，仿佛知道母亲在外头，大张着眼睛，那双同丈夫生得一模一样的眼睛里却是空洞洞的，然后小小的身子便无声无息地倒下去，再也不动了。其他孩子的父母忍不得，媳妇也忍不得，几个男子也没按住，他冲进祠堂去把豆芽菜抱起来，把那小小小的身子裹入怀里，豆芽菜生下来第一天，他便是这样将他裹在怀里的，可是豆芽菜去了，再不会摘一朵苦菜花给他带、对他笑着要饼子吃了，也看不到他同丈夫一样、长成一个贴心英俊男子的模样了。媳妇哭不出，只是抱着豆芽菜，身子发颤，又觉得有人要同他抢夺豆芽菜，死命不让，疯了一般搂着孩子不松手。到底还是族长来了，一把拽住他抽了一个耳光，众人吓得说不出话，媳妇来罗家村两三年，向来温顺，现在竟似乎换了个人，更是没有见过族长对人动手。媳妇挨了这一耳光，愣住了，明白过来，低头看怀里的豆芽菜，猛然间嚎啕出声，这声音撕心裂肺，祠堂里但凡还喘着气的都跟着哭起来，族长脸上也满是泪水，将瘫软的媳妇拖出祠堂，郎中往他们两人身上泼醋，媳妇一动不动地坐着，眼睁睁地看人把豆芽菜也用一匹白布包起来送去烧化，他又挣扎起来，族长死命按住他，说你想想鹿儿！鹿儿还小，你死了他怎么活？媳妇看着豆芽菜小小的身体被包裹了带走，死死地咬住了族长的手，族长疼得呲牙，却不放，只是将他搂紧了，直到豆芽菜被带走了，媳妇眼前一黑，便在族长怀里背过气去。

外头是深秋，山里已经入冬了，雪下了一场又一场，天晴那日清早，阿冬生下了同朗老大的孩子，一头乌黑的头发，眼睛很有神。朗老大乐坏了，孩子生下来，哭出第一声，他便冲进房里去，见阿冬精神很好，除了脸色白了些之外，竟是很顺利地把这个孩子生下来了，朗老大悬了九个月的心这才算是放回肚子里。阿詹喜洋洋地抱着这个胖小子，朗老大瞧了一眼，便坐到阿冬炕边，轻轻握住阿冬的手，眼眶竟湿了。阿冬便握住他的手，因嗓子哑着，说不出话来，便轻轻摇了摇，又看了看阿詹，示意他把孩子抱过来。阿詹将那个宝贵的孩子小心翼翼放到朗老大怀里，朗老大竟有些不知道手脚往哪儿放，这个新生儿这样稚嫩弱小，他把他捧在手掌心里瞧着，过了好一会儿，才说，什么时候会叫爹？阿詹噗嗤一声笑出来，阿冬也无声地笑，见向来精明的丈夫竟欢喜得傻了，身上虽然疼着累着，也是笑得停不下来了。阿詹把门带上，让他们两口儿快活，自己悄没声息回了屋，洗掉手上身上的血，坐到炕边，把缝好的尿片和小褂子、小袄子一样一样弄好，婴儿穿的棉袄实在是做不来，是到山下去买来的，洗干净了，全都摆在篮子里，慢慢拎着到朗老大的上屋去。阿冬已经睡下了，朗老大抱着孩子哄了一会儿，便说要带去给一个伙计的媳妇喂奶。阿冬身子不好，怕他熬夜受累，奶妈是早就找下了的，挑了媳妇中身体最好、最年轻的那个，因这人是朗老大救出来的，感恩戴德，十二万分地愿意奶朗老大的宝贝儿子。朗老大见阿詹送了婴儿的东西进来，对他一笑，对他做个手势，叫他别吵醒了阿冬，自己带着孩子小心地去了。阿詹倒觉得他这样谨慎实在有些好笑，见阿冬睡得很熟，脸色也很平稳，便悄悄放下东西，出去了。

史惕福也在院子外，显是见过朗老大的了，见阿詹走出来，便拉住他的手，很新奇地说，小子有精神，很像朗老大哩，你哥哥辛苦了。阿詹勉强一笑，心里发酸，他见朗老大得了孩子，竟欢喜得那样，平常看丈夫同伙计们的孩子玩耍，知道他也是极喜欢孩子的，偏自己就生不出，这份难受却不好再说，说了，丈夫也只是很温柔地搂着他亲，说些没有孩子不打紧的话。丈夫越体贴，他便越难过，倒不是觉得对不起他，而是怨自己的命，小时候又不懂事，哪知道那药竟是做这个的？若是嫌苦不喝，便免不了师傅的打骂，现在想起，当时就算打死也不该喝那些药的。丈夫嫌弃也就罢了，可唯因他不嫌弃，才让阿詹心里分外难过。史惕福见阿詹高兴了一会儿，脸色又暗下来，便知道他是难过自己的身子，也不知道该如何安抚，便将他拉回两个人的屋子里，哄他说话。阿詹见丈夫这样，又不好意思起来，袖口抹抹眼睛，推着丈夫说，你别这样哩。丈夫将他抱起来，哄孩子一般地捧着，抬头去同他亲嘴，阿詹捧住丈夫的脸，闭上眼睛咬他的嘴唇，史惕福吮着阿詹甜蜜的嘴唇和舌头，一只手不老成起来，他力气大，阿詹又不大重，竟端着他，抵到墙上，滑进他裤腰里，摸他的腰和温热的腹皮，觉得他近来略胖了些，皮肉光滑，爱不释手起来。阿詹向来是丈夫一占身就会浪起来的，两条腿夹紧丈夫的腰，也去摸他胯下，硬硬地抵着自己的屁股，笑起来，咬着他的耳朵，叫他快些。丈夫掐了掐他的屁股，摸摸穴，果然是湿透了的，便也笑，浪货，现在要快，等会儿又要求我慢了。说着解开自己的裤腰带，果然慢慢地顶进去，连根没入，这才舒爽地咬住阿詹脖子上的点子，舔着吮着，体味着那紧紧夹着自己的穴里的湿滑滋味。

阿詹仰起头，解开怀，让男人吸自己小小的奶子，史惕福弯着身子去亲，阿詹那对粉色的奶头仍同未做亲时一样小巧，奶子也不大，竟没有鼓起来，但仍是莹白可爱的，便大力地吸起来，两只手托着他的屁股顶弄。阿詹只觉得奶头被吸得发麻，下头捣弄得又很深，整个人都是软的，若没有丈夫撑着，定是站不住的，抓着丈夫的头发，爽利极了，浪叫起来，叫得史惕福兴起，顶得越发凶了。顶了一会儿，见阿詹目光迷离，身上脸上发红发烫，便抱到炕上去，剥光了衣裳，裹进怀里又捣弄了一回。阿詹软得像一滩水，史惕福便奇怪，过去阿詹同自己快活，是把自己当马骑的，经常是弄完一回，还要缠着自己揉搓，近来却是一次就餍足了，且泄得又快，便觉得他是越发浪了，是被自己肏弄得熟了，不再是新妇了，心里爽利，下头又被他夹得快活，只觉得阿詹的水实在很多，插进穴里去，咕叽咕叽响个不停，性子发了，十分凶狠地捣弄了一番，泄了，阿詹早就爽得昏晕过去，半晌才醒来，枕着史惕福的肩膀，想说话，却倦得很，便睡了。睡到半夜，忽然听到一阵呜咽声，醒来看，是丈夫魇住了，忙将他抱住，慢慢地唤醒了，史惕福醒来，只觉得心口突突痛得厉害，满脸的泪，阿詹担心起来，披衣下炕给他倒水，问他怎么了，半晌说不出，只觉得一颗心像被什么拧着攥着，绞得生疼，脸都白了，过了好一阵子才缓过来，喝了水，仍觉得心神不宁，脑袋又痛起来。阿詹慌了，要下山找郎中，还是史惕福拦住，说等天亮再说，还忍得住。阿詹怕了，丈夫受伤好了以后，便健壮得很，百病不生的，他很慌，守了一整夜，天明时史惕福脸色好起来，不再痛了，倒很是歉疚，见阿詹的样子不大好，叫他上炕睡一会儿，自己坐起来喝了些水。阿詹不敢睡，摸摸他的头，没有烧，身子暖和得很，还是担心，却又实在困倦得受不得了，史惕福把他搂在怀里哄了一会儿，自己也纳闷昨夜是怎么了，倒像有人生生从他心头割了一块肉下去。他抬头看院外的太阳，已经从东边升起来了。史惕福却不知道，就在这同一个太阳下，远在罗家村，他那被遗忘的大儿子豆芽菜火花了，剩的灰烬骨殖装进一个小小的瓦罐里，被媳妇抱回了家。媳妇进了门，把那个瓦罐很珍惜地同丈夫的东西摆在一个柜子里，豆芽菜满月那天剪下来的胎发荷包也摆进去。族长说留着可怜见的，埋了罢，教孩子入土为安。媳妇很固执地摇头，嗓子已经哭哑了，含糊地说，不成的，豆芽菜要等爹爹回家的。


	13. Chapter 13

一场瘟疫过后，死的死了，活着的还是要活下去。冬天过去，瘟病渐渐止了，罗家村已经死了近一半的人，大都是孩子，所幸鹿儿平安无事。媳妇哭了一个月，几乎把眼睛哭瞎，想着鹿儿，慢慢也就撑起来了，把豆芽菜的东西，穿的玩的，都烧化了，骨灰留着，要等丈夫回来道了别再入土。鹿儿已经开始学说话了，呀呀地叫大大，叫哥哥，却不知道哥哥已经没了。地里的苦菜花一蓬一蓬冒出来，又是一个春天来了。媳妇慢慢明白，自己来罗家村几年，嫁了罗杰世，是老三媳妇，后来丈夫没有了，又是豆芽菜的娘，如今豆芽菜也没了，鹿儿早晚是要许人的，等了这两年，虽然仍是心痴，但心里知道罗杰世是不会再回来的了。丈夫那样好的人，若不是没有了，是怎样都会回来的，绝不会叫豆芽菜就这样孤苦伶仃地去了。如今他只剩下鹿儿，又同罗家村没了瓜葛，心里便知道自己不再是老三媳妇，是阿熊了。这期间族长来看他，也就是拿点吃的用的，并没有做别的什么，若不是之前同阿熊处了一阵子，如今他竟像是个慈爱温厚的族长了，对鹿儿加倍地亲爱起来。阿熊木然地看着，起先并不怎么领情。他心中有些怪族长，不该那样快把豆芽菜送进祠堂等死，也不该将豆芽菜烧化了，虽说事后回想，明白族长说的做的没有错，但心里过不去这个坎儿。族长手臂上叫他咬得好厉害，当时鲜血淋漓，后来留了个疤，也没说什么，照旧体贴。村里死了一半人，家家都忙白事，没了一个孩子，对阿熊来说是塌了天，在旁人，却不是什么了不起的事情，除了族长，并没有人分担阿熊的悲伤，阿熊天性是良善温顺的，并不记恨，见到族长手腕上那个疤，慢慢地也就原谅他了。

春耕忙完之后，罗家村里陆续又有了几门亲事，有新人来，又有几个孩子降生，瘟疫带来的恐惧也就如同老黄历一般被人们从记忆里撕去了。牛大了，可以干活，阿熊拉扯着鹿儿独自熬过了春耕，春耕后，罗杰澤回来了，听说豆芽菜没了，到三哥家哭了一场。阿熊知道他是真心疼豆芽菜的，并没有提过去的事情，反而留他吃了午饭。罗杰澤坐在这熟悉的院子里，看着魂萦梦牵的三嫂，惊觉他竟瘦了许多，过去那种满是烟火气的丰腴模样全然没有了，脸颊凹下去，身子也憔悴了，填不满衣裳，心里便疼起来。院子里少了豆芽菜，五叔长五叔短地缠着，也很是冷清。他吃了饭，竟不忍再看三嫂憔悴无神的模样，匆匆去见本家长辈。久不回家，长辈面前是要招呼到的，但想着豆芽菜，心里难过，也就没有提要娶三嫂的话。谁想到见了几位长辈竟都异口同声叫他娶三嫂，且都说得很明白：原本有豆芽菜可以继承罗杰世的香火，豆芽菜没了，鹿儿和阿熊都不姓罗，阿熊是熬不住的，有豆芽菜尚能守，如今没了，自然要走道，罗家的产业不能便宜了外人。罗杰澤没家没业，娶亲是很困难的，不如娶了阿熊，将来生了孩子，过继一个给老三也就是了。这其实都是罗杰澤心中想过的话，但他因见到三嫂憔悴的模样，实在心疼，并没忍得说，其他人可没有这份心肠，竟是生怕阿熊卷了东西改嫁的。于是事情就在阿熊毫不知情的情况下定了下来，罗杰澤因是真心爱着三嫂，并不反对，族里人只顾忌族长，但族长罗璦愢竟也没有说什么，他是觉得自己待阿熊再好，也不能给他名分，也是见阿熊熬得太苦了，想着叫他成了家、添个孩子，或许会好些，于是没有反对，反而亲自到阿熊家说了这件事。阿熊听了，懵了一阵子，族长便将摆在他眼前的路一一数出来，不嫁罗杰澤，没有守的名分，族里要夺他的房子和地是分所应当的，他带着鹿儿要怎么过日子呢？阿熊听了，觉得眼前这个温情脉脉的四叔又成了过去那个一心要解自己裤腰带的族长了。便很客气地将他赶出去，关紧了门，自己琢磨起来。他抱着鹿儿看着院子里的葡萄架和菜园，这院子里的葡萄架和磨盘是嫁来前就有的，此外鸡笼，牛棚，茄子黄瓜架子，都是自己同三哥一把一把搭出来的，闭上眼睛，还能见到丈夫抱着豆芽菜晒麦子的模样。丈夫和豆芽菜一个埋骨他乡，一个连名字都没有，进不得祠堂，都没有入土为安，都成了孤魂野鬼了，将来要回家，家没了，那怎么成呢？再怎么苦，怎么委屈，他都得守着这个家，守着鹿儿。如今鹿儿是他同丈夫恩爱两年唯一的联系，他是无论如何都要护着鹿儿的，想了一个晚上，第二天早上便拿定了主意。

罗杰澤看得不错，阿熊一旦拿定了主意，便很是坚决了，他已经看开了，命苦的人，就如同那苦菜花一样，生来就是在田野里给人作践，不然就该生成富贵牡丹花呀。他同意与罗杰澤成亲，于是芒种那天，罗杰澤搬进了三哥的院子。他是个光棍汉，没有产业，虽是存了点钱，到底不如族长，且又是继婚，并没有办喜事。阿熊也把这当作再平常不过的一天，早起开门见罗杰澤扛着行囊站在门外，便招呼他进来，竟连衣服都没有刻意换过。罗杰澤把东西放在炕上，压着心里美梦成真的激动心情，从包袱里摸出一个细纸包儿，里头是一个银指环，一对儿银镯子。指环是给阿熊的，镯子说将来给鹿儿做嫁妆。阿熊木然收下，却不戴，说银子软，日常干活不方便，却又照旧戴着做亲时罗杰世给的银镯子。罗杰澤心里便很不是味，仿佛一腔热血泼到石头上，但念着三嫂没了豆芽菜，压着火没有说什么。晚间阿熊摆了一桌菜，也有酒，菜色很丰盛的，竟然有鸡有鱼，也不知道他是什么时候备下的，也就算是两个人的婚事了。罗杰澤的心绪也就好了起来。在灯下喝酒，看着三嫂，如今是自己媳妇了，脸上有了笑容，要说些亲热的话，但看阿熊脸上没有快活的意思，他便想起去年秋收时，他在玉米地里推搡自己的模样，便觉得宁愿让他推搡自己，那时的三嫂是多么地鲜活动人。阿熊喝了两杯酒，把鹿儿抱去下屋哄睡了，鹿儿如今断奶了，睡得倒是早，等阿熊再回到上屋，见罗杰澤一杯又一杯地喝着闷酒，便从他手里把酒盅拿来，说少喝罢。罗杰澤一把搂住他，觉得他果然是瘦得多了，心疼起来，闷声说，三嫂，你恨我么？

阿熊很是同情地抚摸着罗杰澤的脸，惊觉这新丈夫是这样地年轻，十八九岁的年纪，脸颊还是光光的，同罗杰世与自己做亲时差不大了，这样的年纪是不该有烦恼的，人活着，烦恼都在后头，年轻时还是快活一些的好。他摸索着罗杰澤光滑的脸庞，小声说，睡觉罢。说着很从容地脱了衣服。阿熊看得很开，这已经是他经的第三个男子了，没什么做作扭捏的，褪去了褂子，又脱了裤子，平静地躺到炕上，拉过一条被单盖住自己。罗杰澤也脱了衣服，在他身旁躺下，说来奇怪，去年秋天他那样大胆、敢在田里同三嫂调情、占他的便宜，可如今自己做了他的丈夫，竟然胆怯起来，虽觉得这个温热的身子睡在身侧，竟有些手足无措起来。阿熊见他不动，以为他年轻不知事，想想去年秋天他在苞米地里恶声恶气地要同自己好，竟觉得有些好笑。他坦然地躺着，睁着眼睛看着屋梁，他第一晚进这个家，便是这样躺着，看着大梁，身旁的罗璦愢翻上来，教会了他夫妻敦伦的道理。一晃几年过去，身边的男子换了三茬，自己想想也觉得古怪得很，也不知道这苦日子熬完了没有、还有什么磨难等着他。罗杰澤闻着他身上的气味，慢慢动情了，到底年轻，觉得如今三嫂光明正大是自己媳妇了，可以尽兴的，便伸手掀开他身上的薄被，摸上三嫂的胸口，却失望地发现因三嫂近来憔悴了，又不喂奶了，那对奶子远不如从前丰润饱满。罗杰澤没爹没娘，吃百家饭长大，心中对母亲实在怀着一份自己也不知道的、可望不可及的奢求。他初次见三嫂时，三嫂怀着鹿儿，又奶着豆芽菜，周身上下浑圆饱满，奶子挺实，腹皮鼓起，透着一种旺盛的美，对于他来说是极富吸引力的，他被那种生机蓬勃的美诱惑了。后来三嫂在苞米地里推开他，他并不恨三嫂，却只恨自己没有占到那个雪白饱满的身子，恨那身子从一开始便不是自己的，三嫂的眼睛里像是点着一把火，这把火直直地烧到罗杰澤心里，再不肯熄灭了。可当罗杰澤真切地将这个人拢到怀里时，却发现那火气没有了，那种旺盛的生机也没有了，仿佛是入秋的苦菜花，萎了，枯了，并不能再给他半点儿养分了。他摸着三嫂的奶子，掐着奶头，闷不作声地玩了一会，压到三嫂身上去含住它们，十分笨拙地用舌头卷着，仿效秋收时那般地啃咬。这次三嫂没有推开他，而是十分慈爱地搂住了他的肩膀，爱惜地梳着他的头发，小声说，五弟，轻一些。罗杰澤不听，反而重重地咬下去，又在那雪白的奶子上留下了一个咬印，他要咬遍三嫂全身，把这个人活吞下去，还要狠狠地咬那个点子，叫他再也想不起三哥。他一边咬着，吮着，小兽吃奶一般地在三嫂怀里拱来拱去，又去摸三嫂腿里，是湿透了的，便将他的亵裤褪下，再脱了自己的，闻着手上三嫂的气味，狠狠地把自己的东西捣了进去。

阿熊呀了一声，觉得有些胀痛，他是很久没有同族长耍过的，因没了豆芽菜，心绪太坏，伤痛过度，从前离了男子一日也挨不得，但这几个月都没有想过这件事情。罗杰澤这样一玩，他便觉得自己似乎又活了过来，这个身体里终于有了些精气，记起这件事情的快活，又开始想男子了。阿熊经历了这些变故，看得很开了，从前他觉得是自己不要脸，想男子，偷了族长，但现在他反而觉得想男子是天经地义的事情，这世界上不会有比族长，比罗家，比老天更不要脸的了，他还没有守满孝，族长就占了他，他好好地在自己家里过日子，罗家却要逼他嫁罗杰澤，那样可心的丈夫和豆芽菜，生生被老天收走了。他是个脚踏实地的人，想通透了，心也宽敞了，并不再为难自己。只是他觉得这三个男子中，只有罗杰世是自己一心要过日子的丈夫，是恩爱过的，一辈子都忘不掉，族长不过是来给他解闷的，罗杰澤如今是丈夫，但是被逼迫的，他心中并没有挑中这个丈夫，因此也不算数，就算旁人改口叫他老五媳妇，但在阿熊心中，这通通都不能算数的。他觉得罗杰澤捣进自己身体里了，到底是罗家人，气味同丈夫，同族长都很像，他饥渴的身体是不懂的，欢欣鼓舞起来，水流得越发多了，湿漉漉地裹着罗杰澤勃勃的家伙，他想老五年轻，这上头不懂，要自己教导的，便想起新婚那一晚，丈夫也是不懂的，要自己引导。那晚他刚从族长身下学到这件事情，羞涩中带着惶恐和不安，但如今却不同了，他便搂住罗杰澤精壮的身子，穴里夹了夹，挺起胸来叫罗杰澤吸自己的奶子，说五弟，你动一动罢，这样顶着怪难受的。

罗杰澤喘着气，一只手掐着三嫂的奶子咬了又咬，他确实是没有经过事情的男子，因想着三嫂，出门在外也不同人胡来的。他只觉得自己进了一个温暖湿热的所在，实在是爽利得头皮发麻，硬生生憋住没有泄出来，见三嫂要他动一动，却不大会，便慢慢滑出来，低头看三嫂的眼睛，见三嫂的脸红了，嘴唇也是湿的，眼睛里却满是鼓励和赞赏，便低头去同他亲嘴，一只手撑着自己，另一只手揉搓着三嫂的奶子，无师自通地捣弄起来。到底年轻力气大，撞得阿熊撑不住，竟搂紧了他叫起来，说五弟，轻儿些，慢些呀，但罗杰澤不理，由着性子捣，见三嫂的脸越发红了，身子滚烫，下头夹着自己一缩一缩地，水汪出来，咕叽咕叽地响，真是说不出地快活，便低头咬住三嫂的耳朵，顺着细滑的皮肤亲下去，一口咬住那个点子，听着三嫂的惨叫声，心里浮起一股快意，在他耳边说，三嫂，去年秋天叔弄你，我都瞧见了，我也要那样弄。阿熊被他咬了，痛劲儿过后，知道这一口咬下去，罗杰澤便当真是自己男子了，心里酸痛，又听罗杰澤说了那样不要脸的话，便哭起来，眼泪一滴一滴滚落，想起去年秋收后同族长耍过，第二天在窗下看到的脚印，那时以为是族长，原来是罗杰澤这冤家。罗杰澤见他哭了，心中反而爽利起来，真的将他翻过去，叫他跪起来，撅起屁股，便像那晚看到的一样，跪在他身后，狠狠地又捣了进去，一边捣弄一边掐捏拍打三嫂的屁股问，是四叔厉害，还是我厉害？

阿熊弓着身子让这年轻人肆意发泄，自己却也实在是得趣快活，他被罗杰澤咬过了，身子已经认了罗杰澤是自己男子了，敞开了给他捣弄，水湿得沿着屁股躺下来，两条腿上都滑溜溜的，几乎跪不住了，浑身乱颤，哪里知道罗杰澤在说些什么，一只手撑着自己，另一只手向后扣住罗杰澤的屁股，叫他用力地捣自己。他同族长好，是没有这样主动过的，但既然同罗杰澤成了亲，放下了心里的包袱，便敞开心快活起来，他看穿了，衣服脱了，人和兽，并没有什么分别，这样为难自己是不应当的。老五要说些难听话，随他去，只是不听，向后耸着屁股，纵送迎合，罗杰澤到底是初经人道的男子，觉得三嫂穴里吸得他爽得厉害，忍不住泄了，意犹未尽地揉搓着三嫂的屁股，压到他身上，把他裹进身下，说三嫂，你真好肏，真是个浪货。阿熊竟然一笑，闭上眼睛，示意罗杰澤下去，嫌他压得自己难受，罗杰澤翻下去了，还搂着他，把手指头插进那个湿漉漉的穴里捣弄，又把三嫂的手放到自己的东西上，叫三嫂摸他。阿熊做了这一回，也是不大足兴，便揉搓着老五的东西，教它硬起来，却自己主动骑上了老五胯下，同他亲嘴，将那个烙铁一样发热的硬东西纳进穴里。罗杰澤受宠若惊，忙搂住三嫂，见他低着头，闭着眼睛，嘴唇半张，在自己身上耸动着，颠得十分快活，便死命地抬胯捣他弄他，恨不得现在就死给他看，一颗心掏出来，教三嫂怜爱他。他抬头去够三嫂的嘴唇，要同他亲嘴，嗦他的舌头，把那所有的蜜糖都吃下去。三嫂不推拒，让他亲让他吮，也让他随意玩那对如今并不丰满的奶子，穴流着水，将他夹得紧紧的，骑了一回，便又泄了。耍了两回，罗杰澤仍不满足，将三嫂裹在身下，抚摸他汗湿的皮肉，说三嫂，你瘦多了。阿熊笑笑，并不理他，罗杰澤初次做亲，尝过了三嫂的滋味，实在欲罢不能，摸索了一会儿，又压到他身上，他这回十分从容了，并没有慌张地捣弄，而是很耐心地同三嫂亲嘴，两条强有力的手臂抬起三嫂的腿架开，慢慢地插入，慢慢地碾着转着，顶得阿熊浑身酸胀，两条腿挂在罗杰澤的臂膀上，抖起来，穴里竟湿得像是小娃娃尿炕一样，臊了，便说，老五，别这样缠。罗杰澤听他声音发抖，是浪极了，觉得他同族长耍的那一晚，似乎没有这样浪过，心里得意起来，搂紧了他，这才捣起来。这一回罗杰澤弄了很久，一直就这个姿势，拱在三嫂怀里吃他的奶，肏着他，嗅着他身上的气味，觉得那味道渐渐融合了自己的，泄的时候，他深埋进三嫂穴里，脸抵着三嫂汗湿滑溜的脖子，竟哭了出来，将三嫂搂紧了不放。阿熊温柔地搂着他，两条腿裹着他的腰，一下一下抚摸他的头发，母亲一般地亲着他的脸，说老五莫怕，没事的，三嫂在这里。

两人就这样搂抱着睡去，天亮了，日子照旧过下去，一天又一天。族长想的倒是没有错的，阿熊做了老五媳妇，心定下来了，不再像从前那样哀伤，本来就是个踏实过日子的人，便又一日一日地丰腴饱满起来，入了冬，他的肚子便鼓了起来，是又有了。族长看在眼里，也替他快活，只是可惜，因他同老五成亲后，族长自重身份，没有再同他戏耍，同其他本家长辈不同，族长很要脸面，觉得若是没有丈夫是不妨事的，有了丈夫，再去同他戏耍，便有伤颜面了。他不来搅扰，阿熊自然是乐意的，把他当本家长辈一样敬重起来，同罗杰澤踏实地过着日子，养着鹿儿，这个小小院子里的黑暗与凄凉，竟似乎是暂时翻过页去了。


	14. Chapter 14

阿詹近来身子越来越不好了，总是同史惕福说着话便睡过去。吃的很多，却又不见胖起来，竟像是那些吃下去的养分都不见了似的。刚做亲时他晚间原是要同丈夫浪几回才肯睡的，如今不等头沾枕头便睡昏过去，史惕福担心起来，要去请郎中，大雪封了山，一时不化，实在出不得门，心急如焚起来。阿詹倒没觉得有什么，除了实在倦得厉害，自觉精神还去得，但史惕福担心得要不得，又等了几日，眼见雪化了一些，可以骑马了，便出了山。阿詹很是担心，但劝不动，自己也怕有事，便送走了他，自己回房坐了一会儿，实在坐不住了，又饿，便往厨下走，走着走着，忽然觉得肚子里有东西在动，像是个气泡儿炸了一般的，很是惊吓，以为是吃坏了肚子，却又没有了动静，过了一会儿，觉得又有什么东西动起来，竟像是在肚子里爬的模样，便觉得自己定是真的生了大病，害怕起来，要去找阿冬。阿冬刚睡起，朗老大把儿子抱过来给他看，两口子坐在一起逗着儿子。阿冬的身子是已经恢复了的，把孩子接过来抱着，因觉得胸口有些胀痛，便掀开衣襟把乳头塞进孩子嘴里。他的奶水很少，勉强哄着孩子不哭罢了，还是要抱去给奶妈子喂的。朗老大叫他靠着自己坚实的肩膀，看着孩子稳稳地睡在阿冬怀里咂嘴，便觉得新奇有趣。他一把年纪，头一次当爹，是很快活的，竟伸出手去逗孩子，又做出一些怪声来，要引孩子笑。阿冬倒笑了，推推他，把孩子抱给他，打手势叫他带孩子去吃奶。阿詹冒冒失失进来了，见他两口儿偎在一起，虽然害臊，也顾不得了，眼睛里含着泪，抓着阿冬的手说，阿冬哥哥，怎么办，我要死了哩。朗老大抱着孩子出去了，没听到阿詹的话，阿冬吓了一跳，忙坐起来十分吃力地问是怎么了。阿詹哭起来，抽抽嗒嗒地，说自己吃得多又不长肉，睡得多却没有精神，肚子里有东西在动，定是生了虫，要把自己从里到外吃穿了。阿冬听了，狐疑起来，叫阿詹站起，把褂子掀开看，他原本瘦得凹下去的腹皮竟微微鼓起来了，他把手摆上去，果然里头有什么东西蠕蠕动着，阿詹自然也察觉了，吓得又流出好多眼泪，说怎么办，我这么年轻就死了，当家的要伤心死了！

阿冬笑出了声，看看这宝贝弟弟，已经快二十的人了，竟是什么都不懂，想想难怪，自从上了山，一群土匪里就他一个有点子的，受宠得很，这些事情他自然是不知道的，给阿詹把衣服理好了，打着手势说，你当家的要乐死了哩。

阿詹跺跺脚，差点要大哭了，阿冬再也忍不住，比比自己的肚子，又比比他的，说，傻孩子，你有身了，都会动了，有五六个月大了罢。阿詹怔住了，因见阿冬怀孕这样艰难，自己同他一样喝过戏班的药，原以为是不能生养的，已经死了心了，没想到肚子里动的不是虫子，竟是史惕福的孩子？猛然间明白过来，一张脸羞得血红，转身就要往外跑，阿冬笑得打跌，十分吃力地喊，叫他别跑，看摔了碰了，阿詹已经跑得远了。朗老大回来，见阿詹去了，便问阿冬什么事，阿冬比划着说了，朗老大也笑，说这小浪蹄子自己竟然是不知道的呀，他那个气味，早就是有了的。朗老大毕竟见多识广，阿冬因一直养着，倒没有注意到，也替阿詹高兴。史惕福到下晚月亮升起来才请了郎中上山，阿詹把自己关在房里不开门，史惕福以为他睡了，进门一看，阿詹缩在炕上，一团棉被把自己裹得结结实实，不肯出来，也不肯瞧丈夫一眼。史惕福担心起来，早上没有这样古怪的呀，便哄阿詹出来叫郎中把脉，阿詹不肯，史惕福便不耐起来，又担着十二万分的心事，竟硬是将棉被掀开，却见阿詹抱着一件婴儿的小纳袄坐在里面，泪流满面，见了史惕福，臊得满脸通红，说当家的，我脸都丢光了哩，你可别笑话我。史惕福不懂，见他不像有事的样子，先放了一半心，哄他下炕给郎中把脉。阿詹便下了炕，红着脸伸出一只手来，郎中三根手指一搭，觉得这脉象很是圆滑，便埋怨起来，说阿呦，你这汉子，说得这样吓人，倒叫我也担了一路的心，尊夫人不过是喜脉，哪里有什么急病哩！

史惕福惊喜交集，细问郎中，原来阿詹因年纪小不懂得，且又瘦，没有显怀，虽是有了许多征兆，却全然不知道已经做胎了的。向来困倦、食欲不振，都是源于此，只因他认定自己是不能够的，便没有往这方面想。如今诊出喜脉，且是已经会动了的，自然再也不错，竟狂喜起来。郎中来山寨一趟不容易，自然也要替其他兄弟瞧一瞧头痛脑热，领了谢礼便出去了。阿詹说肚子里有虫子，怕死、结果是害喜的事情事后自然传遍了山寨，成了笑话，羞得他见人抬不起头，所幸整天窝在炕上不见外人，倒少丢几回脸。眼下史惕福和阿詹在屋子里，两个人你看我，我看你，还是阿詹扑哧一声先笑出来，羞红了脸，说当家的，这回脸可丢光了哩。

史惕福将他搂住，抱到炕上坐下，忍住笑说，莫怕，第一次嘛，应当的。阿詹便拉起自己的褂子，很新奇地看着腹皮上那一点突起，再想不到这竟是个孩子了。史惕福将脸贴上那小小的鼓起，听不到半点声息，阿詹抚摸着他的脸，看他眉开眼笑，实在是喜欢得发痴，自己也快活起来，也就忘了丢不丢脸的事情。郎中后来又给细细诊了一回，说阿詹竟然到现在都不知道是有了，实在粗疏，万幸脉象很好，只孩子的个头怕是小了些，竟很看不出，叫阿詹要再多吃些，阿詹笑着答应，同丈夫你看我，我看你，甜得像要流出蜜糖来了。送郎中时阿詹多了个心眼，背地里悄悄问同丈夫行不行得房，郎中倒没想到这小媳妇这样浪，笑起来，因是个老成稳重的人，便只点点头，说只不要太出格了，都使得。

阿詹嘻嘻笑着去了，这是意外之喜，虽是个稀里糊涂得来的孩子，但双亲都是顶珍重的，如此一来，下山的日子便又拖延了。朗老大倒不是很介意，他已经为今后做好了打算，因阿冬早年为了跟自己吃足了苦头，要将他母子好好地养起来，今后再不叫他操半分心，受半点罪，自己年纪不很轻了，拼命的事情做不来，囊中颇有积蓄，做个富家翁很好，因此用历年来的一些继续，慢慢地在山下置办起产业来，都在阿冬的名下。开春后朗老大先走了一段时间，在山下百里之外开了生药铺子和当铺，很是稳当的，雇了些长工掌柜，生意好起来。他久经世故，到底懂得多些，先在官府那头疏通了门路，他早年犯下的罪虽说是杀头的勾当，因日子久了，没有文书可查，自然没人知道。如今改名换姓，将文卷都注销了，摇身一变，竟又是个良民了，预备在这里站稳脚跟，将履历弄清白了，慢慢地再迁往别处去。阿冬和阿詹因从未出过官，本就无碍，史惕福这个人来历不明，更没有考据，因此事情便顺顺利利地办下来了。朗老大抛家几个月，再回来时已经是芒种了，山里依然清爽，还没有热起来，他与阿冬的孩子，小名叫雷子，会坐了，见到爹爹便笑起来，手舞足蹈的，很是快活。这个孩子生得很俊，活脱脱是朗老大的样子，将来定是个倜傥潇洒的男子了。阿冬也养得很好，略胖了些，在炕上逗着孩子，见丈夫回来了，便很羞涩地一笑，把雷子抱给他。朗老大接过儿子逗弄了一会儿，用邋遢的胡子去磨他，把孩子逗弄得不耐烦，哭起来了，捏着小拳头打他的脸，他也不在乎，很是爽朗地大笑起来，一手哄着儿子，一手搂住阿冬坐下，给他讲山下的事情，讲给他买下的园子铺子，阿冬便安安静静地听着，他是吃过大苦的人，从没有想过有今天的日子，当初死命要跟朗老大，是看中他这个人，并不是为了有朝一日能过上这样的日子。好也罢，歹也罢，他都认准了这个人，从没有想过别的，这个人没有负他，是意外的幸运。他听着朗老大的话，因向来是信得过丈夫的，他说行，那便一定能够，因此并不多挂心，看雷子困了，便把他抱过来哄着，让他午睡。朗老大见儿子睡了，亲亲他粉嫩的小脸儿，便低头在阿冬耳边轻轻说了几句什么，阿冬脸红了，看看外间没人，比划着叫朗老大去栓门，自己别过脸去，很不好意思地解开了褂子。朗老大把他裹进怀里，抱到炕上去，久别胜新婚，自然是快活的。

夏天快过去时，阿熊的肚子已经很大，但他习惯于此，并没有觉得有什么。夏天尾巴上，地里种的棉花要收了，便拖着肚子带着鹿儿，挎着个篮子，踱到地里，将地边种的棉花一丛一丛采下来，鹿儿还不能帮他干活，玩一回，摘几个棉花，又去追蝴蝶，阿熊笑笑，并不管他，让他疯跑。棉花摘下来，要晾晒收拾，都是很累人的活，阿熊要做，罗杰澤不肯，怕三嫂累着，但这些细致的活计他又做不来，便紧跟着寸步不离地学，学了两天，到底是庄稼汉，也就会做了，就不让阿熊再下地，自己把一筐筐的棉花背回来晾晒收拾完，送到他纺线的下屋里，肩膀上还扛着鹿儿，仿佛是一点儿都不觉得累的。阿熊倒笑起来，扶着腰，看他把收拾完的棉花倒出来，便将棉花上机，慢慢地捻成线，十分匀细，上了梭子。线纺完了，便是织布，纵横经纬，这活计因没有下地劳累，也是要经验的，罗杰澤学不会，也就由着阿熊做，自己照看鹿儿，或是下厨做饭，倒是不闲着。他农闲时原本是走乡串户地替人帮工的，如今有了家，家里有三嫂等着，就不出门，整天守着三嫂，对于他来说，这世上在没什么比傍晚下工，扛着鹿儿回家，看到家里的炊烟和三嫂在葡萄架子下摆上的饭菜更吸引人的了。鹿儿没有见过爹，叫了罗杰澤几天五叔，便改口叫爹了，阿熊也没有说什么，如今一起过日子了，这些都是应当的。只是罗杰世的东西和豆芽菜的骨灰他仍好好收着，固执地不肯动，罗杰澤知道他心痴，没有劝过，因心里也觉得三哥向来稳重，这么多年都不回来，定然是真的没有了，从不多想。只有一件事，看不得阿熊同族长亲近，因他亲眼见过族长同三嫂在一起，族长又是三嫂的启蒙男子，这个坎儿他是过不去的。好在族长近来倒很尊重，除了偶尔路上遇见之外，并没有来薅扰，因此也就压住心里的妒恨，因知道这怪不得三嫂，他独自一个想男子，族长又是违背不得的，且如今三嫂肚子里实实在在怀的是他罗杰澤的骨肉，心里便踏实了起来。这个晚上他把鹿儿抱到下屋，给他说灰狼的故事，把孩子哄睡了，回到上屋，看到三嫂裁着秋天穿的衣裳，有鹿儿的，也有自己的，一件一件都很妥当了，用粉碳画了边子，准备慢慢地缝起，续在棉袄里的棉花也都收拾得雪白干爽了。罗杰澤心中觉得三嫂实在是这村子里顶能干的人，举凡家中地里的事情，竟没有不会的，他看了一会儿，见三嫂低着头安安静静剪裁的模样实在是好看，经过这大半年，阿熊已经恢复了从前那种滋润与丰软，肚腹又鼓起来了，奶子也蓄满了奶水，一点点淌出来，罗杰澤晚间在炕上头一回吮出来时，竟是很新奇的，从那之后便夜夜都要吮，觉得这微甜的汁水，真是这世界上最好吃的东西。阿熊低头裁剪着，很认真地抿着嘴，下巴上的肉鼓起来，瞧着像个孩子般地朴实纯净，罗杰澤看得兴起，想起头一回看到三嫂，他也是这样娴静地做着活计，便轻巧地走过去，握住他拿针的手，说三嫂，歇了吧，看累着了。他照常叫三嫂，阿熊也没觉得别扭，也一直叫他五弟，老五，仿佛两个人不过是搭伙过日子一同等着罗杰世回来。他看到罗杰澤脸色也就知道，五弟想要了。罗杰澤本来也是个年轻精壮的男子，自来夜夜不落空的，因后来见喜了才稍微消停了些，但阿熊本也很壮实，并不大在乎的，因此夜间该快活照旧快活，只是有时搂着精壮的罗杰澤，不免想起许久前同丈夫在这炕上的往事，细想起来，竟已经慢慢模糊不清了，便搂紧了罗杰澤，将眼泪都藏在他怀里。

罗杰澤到外头打了温水，蹲下来把三嫂的鞋子脱了，脚泡在盆子里头，给他揉脚。阿熊的脚近来肿得厉害，按下去就是一个坑，罗杰澤看得心疼，又见他肚子高高鼓出来，里头的孩子动来动去的，便伸手摸摸，笑起来，说，闹腾得这样厉害，定是个淘气的小子。他初为人父，怀着一种新奇与满足，实在是快活到了极点，连往日里那些孩子脾气都收敛了，竟然对阿熊很好，不下于罗杰世当日。阿熊被他揉搓得很舒服，低头看自己的肚子，也觉得这孩子动得比豆芽菜，比鹿儿都多，也笑，温和地看着罗杰澤的眼睛，说五弟，你做这样没骨气的事情，出去要被人笑话的。

罗杰澤晒了一声，并不理会，替阿熊把脚擦干，抱到炕上，自己去洗了手脸，也上了炕。阿熊已经把大衣服脱了，正在很吃力地脱裤子，罗杰澤便替他将裤子剥掉，摸摸腿间，已经湿得滴出来，便问他累不累，阿熊的脸颊是粉红的，如今他想要时，并不很做作，伸手去摸罗杰澤胯间，早就硬了的，便很坦然地说，来吧。因肚子大了，仰躺不得，便侧过去，都是很熟练的了。罗杰澤在他身后侧着卧下，咬住他的脖颈，大手揉搓着他软绵的屁股，把一条腿推上去，露出那个湿透了的穴来，将自己的家伙慢慢捣进去，三嫂刚怀孕时他不敢大弄，阿熊反而无谓地说，捣弄得越多，生得越畅快，后来见三嫂尽受得住，才放开了快活。罗杰澤的东西顶进去，阿熊便夹紧了，一股一股的水涌出来，打湿了炕，他半闭着眼睛，抓住罗杰澤的一只大手按到自己胸口，要他玩自己的奶子，罗杰澤便捏住两个奶头玩了一会儿，下头捣得越发狠了。三嫂的穴又湿又滑，总是把他夹得紧紧的，他竟觉得有些撑不住，便停下来，钻到他怀里去吸那对奶子。这对奶子如今又胀大饱满起来，罗杰澤很是得意，觉得是自己让三嫂浴火重生了，想到刚做亲时三嫂那削瘦憔悴的模样，心里便一阵发紧，觉得以后无论如何，不能让三嫂再受那样的苦了。阿熊很怕奶子发涨的，因实在是痛，叫罗杰澤吸了一会儿后，舒服得多了，便示意他继续捣弄自己，小声说，老五，还没有丢呀。罗杰澤听了三嫂这娇声吩咐，心花怒放起来，又肏了一会儿，见他眼光迷离，下头喷出水来，知道是泄了，便抓紧他肉滚滚的屁股狠肏几下，也泄出来，搂着三嫂盖上被子，摸着肚子里的孩子，说着一些不着边际的话。阿熊舒服过了，半梦半醒地，听到他问将来孩子生出来了要叫什么，便说，三哥，你是当爹的，你拿主意嘛，便沉沉睡去。


	15. Chapter 15

瘟疫过后那个冬天，罗家村没有下雪，开春后雨水也不好，罗杰澤走南闯北几年，很是有经验了，心中隐隐觉得不好，果然到了春耕后，仍是没有雨水，田里也不见出苗。整块原野上东一簇西一簇，稀稀落落，不像是个好年的模样。他同村中其他人家商议了很久，大伙去见族长，都说今年是要没有收成了， 族中存粮勉强够照应老弱病残的，年轻有体力的还是该出去谋生。这也都是罗家村历来的规矩，都写在祠堂供着的板子上的，免得没有门路的人饿死。因此家家年轻人都准备起来，虽说该做的事情都要做，但万一赶上荒年，总不能坐以待毙的。罗杰澤把这些话同三嫂说了，阿熊很不愿意离开这个家，因丈夫和豆芽菜还没有入土为安，家里的一草一木都是自己经营起来的， 撇了这个家，便是对不起丈夫。但情理上他知道五弟的话是不错的，万一真是荒年，不出去趁食，留在这里也是个死，他死了不要紧，鹿儿怎么办呢，肚子里的这个这两天也就该落地了，也该为他打算的，因此虽然十二万分地不愿意，还是只得点头。人活着，再回来经营这个家也是可以的，人要是没了，还有什么好说的呢。罗杰澤见他同意了，心里也宽松了很多，他习惯了出门帮工，带着三嫂和孩子也不怕，又还有一点积蓄，又卖了牛，去城里谋生，挨过荒年再回来，也都是可以的，但实际上罗杰澤并不真的想回到罗家村，有族长在，他心里总是不踏实，总觉得族长要来占三嫂，且三嫂守着这个院子，他便觉得三嫂的心仍在三哥身上，自己是绝对争不过一个死人的，不把三嫂带离这个院子，自己对他来说，这辈子就是个搭伙过日子的人，不是贴心的丈夫。当然这些心事他是绝不会对三嫂说的，却自己暗自筹划起来了。

罗杰澤看得不错，这一年果然是个荒年，虽然不至于颗粒无收，但收获是绝不够养村里人一年的。除去种粮，养活老弱的还是可以的，由族长同意分派，剩下的年轻力壮的人家便按着规划，一家一家陆续地去了。阿熊因家中还有一些吃食，且刚做产，便同罗杰澤说好等孩子满月了再走。罗杰澤自然不会反对，他欢喜得过了头，抱着自己的胖闺女，就是不吃饭也是快活的。这个孩子出生得很是顺利，十分有劲儿，且是个女子，十分罕见了。也不知是山里的风水还是别的缘故，罗家村的孩子生出来，大都是有点子的和没点子的男子，女子是极少见的，虽是这荒年光景，村里没走的仍都来庆贺了，族长竟很大方地给了一对金镯子。这个女子雪白粉嫩，同阿熊生得一模一样，因是心肝宝贝，小名就叫贝儿。

鹿儿觉得很是新鲜，整天缠着，妹妹妹妹叫个不停，阿熊见他已经全然忘记自己曾有一个哥哥，不免心酸。这一日罗杰澤出门去了，说是族长有要紧话嘱咐，阿熊在家里照看两个孩子，因贝儿哭了，要换尿片，便收拾起来，鹿儿自己到院子里去，说是要摘花给妹妹带。阿熊快手快脚地收拾好了，把女儿抱起来，见她眨巴着眼睛，很是好奇地望着自己，心里觉得实在稀罕，低头亲她，虽然不是同丈夫罗杰世的孩子，还是真心喜爱的。再一抬头，鹿儿不在院子里，阿熊走出门去，叫了几声鹿儿，不见回应，心里慌起来，鹿儿胆子小，又向来温顺听话，是不会这样同他捣乱的，他跑到院子里去，哪里有鹿儿的影子？篱笆门却是开着的。阿熊吓慌了，罗杰澤恰在这时进了门，见三嫂神色不对，又不见鹿儿，忙出门喊人。族长很快也来了，带着村子里的男子们四处找，将整个罗家村翻了个遍，也没有找到孩子。这是清早时分，族长当机立断，将罗家村的男子们分派起来，有人进山找，有人沿着各条小路搜，阿熊起先还撑得住，觉得是鹿儿不听话出了院子，迷了路，但下晚，几个男子慢慢垂头丧气地回来，没有寻到半点影子，大家便明白鹿儿是糟了拐子，叫拍花子的带走了。原来族长早上召见村里的男子，正是要说这件事情，说是邻村丢了几个孩子，都是有点子的，这样的荒年，拐子很多，叫大家要留心外来的陌生人，不想还是晚了一步。

阿熊已经完全懵了，不明白好好的鹿儿怎么一眨眼的功夫就不见了，等到午夜仍是没有一点消息，他便完全地绝望起来，直挺挺地摔了下去。罗杰澤把他扶到炕上，人们流着泪，说老三可怜，两个孩子竟一个也没留住，因是荒年，各奔前程要紧，感慨了一回，也就慢慢散去。族长留下来，脸色差得很，也带着泪，想起豆芽菜，想起鹿儿，都是自己看着长大的，很可心的两个孩子，谁知道竟是这个下场。他嘱咐罗杰澤要将阿熊看紧，别叫他寻了短见，罗杰澤流着泪答应了，心里也心疼鹿儿，一颗心攥着疼，进了屋，见三嫂抱着鹿儿的一件小袄子愣愣地坐着，脸上竟然一滴泪都没有，一双眼睛却是亮得吓人，心里慌起来，拉住他的手，小声说，三嫂，你说句话。贝儿哭起来，阿熊动也不动，只是坐着，罗杰澤的一颗心凉起来，把女儿抱起哄着，阿熊摸黑坐着，过了很久，他说，把孩子给我呀。声音是很轻柔的，放下鹿儿的衣裳，给贝儿喂奶。罗杰澤心里觉得有什么不对头，见三嫂很平静地给女儿喂奶、拍嗝儿，亲了又亲，哄她睡下，接着自己也睡了，竟像是什么事情都没有的，他不敢睡，心里不踏实，眼看天快亮了才迷瞪过去，没多久便听到一声重物落地的声音，惊醒了，跑到下屋一看，果然三嫂上吊了，一把椅子被踢得倒下去，惊醒了罗杰澤，他吓得魂不附体，赶忙抱住三嫂的腿死命救下来，幸好因阿熊摸黑打的结，拴得不很牢靠，罗杰澤抱着他晃了几晃，绳结松了，忙把人抱下来，抱到上屋炕上，眼见他脖子上鲜活一条红痕，急得掐人中，又给他过气，好一会儿只听到他喉咙里嗯了一声，慢慢醒来，见到罗杰澤，双眼迷离，以为是丈夫了，便说，三哥，我这是死了么？罗杰澤心疼极了，把他紧紧搂住，他决不能让三嫂死，绝不把他还给三哥。阿熊虽是醒转了，很快便明白自己还活着，豆芽菜没了，鹿儿没了，三哥也没了，偏偏只有他还活着，今年这荒年里，就连往日遍山遍野的苦菜花都不见生长了，他却还活着，人要活着，这世界上的苦难便没完没了，他受不得了。三哥死了他没有寻死，豆芽菜死了他也熬下来了，可如今鹿儿又没了，他实在没了力气，熬不住了，只想闭上眼睛，梦里有三哥，豆芽菜，还有鹿儿，一家人又是齐齐整整的了，可梦是要醒的，醒来这世间又是无穷尽的苦，还是死了罢，地下同他们团聚，可五弟偏又把他救活了，他哭起来，实在是熬不住了，哭得如同孩子一般，呜咽着，捶打着五弟的胸口，一遍又一遍地说，鹿儿没有了，鹿儿没有了。罗杰澤把他紧紧地搂着，不准他死，这个人是他的，活着与他一起受难，死了与他一起下葬，他决不许三嫂这样寻短见。他也哭，哭三嫂的苦命，哭三嫂的心狠，怎么能就撇下自己和贝儿呢？他把三嫂搂得紧紧的，觉得自己的衣襟褂子都被他哭湿透了，硬是不动，任三嫂百般捶打，等他哭累了，晕了，把他抱上炕，不错眼地看着，怕他又要寻死。

天亮了以后族长来了，脸带喜气，一双眼睛里熬得都是红血丝，说鹿儿虽然没有找到，但昨夜村里的几个男子按着他的吩咐四处巡逻，果然在天亮前按住了一个拐子，却是面生，不是本地人，按着往死里揍了一顿，便说出是自己拐了鹿儿，已经交给同伙带出山了。他们做这丧天良的行当，专门拐有点子的孩子，养几年，按着相貌性情发卖的，村里的男子们几乎不曾将这个人活活打死，还是族长按住，说要留个活口，便叫罗杰澤快带着阿熊收拾起，送这人见官，有了消息，再找鹿儿也就走了几分指望。阿熊听到这话，知道还有与鹿儿重见的日子，便收了死的念头，忙忙地同罗杰澤与几个男子离了罗家村。这是他头一回离家，怀里抱着贝儿，脖子里贴肉挂着装着豆芽菜胎发的荷包，豆芽菜的骨灰托付给族长，说要等三哥回来再入土，竟毫无留恋、头也不回地离开了。族长不料他竟然这样坚决，瞧着他的脸色，便说你好好去罢，找到鹿儿再回来，豆芽菜我会帮你照顾的，很珍爱地接过装着豆芽菜的小罐子，又嘱咐罗杰澤照顾好他阿熊和贝儿。这一行人将拐子揪着送了官，拐子已经被罗家村人打得半死，过了堂、几十板子砸下来，忙不迭地招出同党来。因当官的极恨这些拐子危害乡里，正要抓个歹人做伐子，便很雷厉风行地收拾起来，很快便又抓住了其余的拐子，过堂一问，拐来的几个孩子都已转卖到太平寨去了。阿熊打听到这消息，便知道鹿儿也是流落到那边去了，便要去太平寨找鹿儿。罗杰澤觉得这个地方倒是个好彩头，太平太平，也许日子从此就太平了罢，又知道若是找不到鹿儿，三嫂肯定是活不下去的，再加上本也要逃荒，便同意去找鹿儿。这几个拐子审问明白，就地斩了，却又派了几个官差，到太平寨去帮着寻人。阿熊对这位老爷千恩万谢，心想日后找到鹿儿，定要为这位老爷供起长生牌位，便同罗杰澤一路向太平寨而去。

虽说闹了个大笑话，但阿詹肚子里的孩子却是平平安安地大起来了。月份大了以后，他的肚子总算大了一些，但从背后看，依旧苗条得像是没许过的人的小孩子似的。这一晚同丈夫在炕上快活，他因肚子不大，腰身并不觉得很酸痛，起初的困倦劲儿过去后，便又浪起来，也许是怀着孩子的关系，穴里竟比以前还要湿滑，勾得史惕福连心疼都忘了，夜夜同他戏耍，将阿詹滋润得白嫩光滑起来，年轻的肉体中透出一种盛开了的，饱满成熟的美妙。史惕福把他搂在怀里，叫他两腿分开，跨在自己大腿上，捣着他湿透了的穴，一手扶着他的腰，一手捏着他小小的奶子吸吮，粉色的乳头被他吸得肿胀起来，阿詹却不觉得痛，仰着头，挺着奶子给丈夫吸吮，又要他摸自己的肚子，说你的孩子踢得好凶哩。史惕福咬住那个小小的奶头，不见有奶水，便说，你怎么还没有奶水。阿詹笑出来，猛觉得丈夫一下子顶得很深，舒爽得浑身打颤儿，好一阵子才缓过来，身子已经软了，粘着丈夫有气无力地说，孩子还没生出来，哪里会有奶呀。声音软绵绵的，是一贯的爱娇。史惕福玩着那对小奶子，不无遗憾地说，我以为快生时会大起来，也会有奶水的，见阿詹泄过了，便又去吮吸，阿詹觉得酸麻了，恼起来，推着他说，那你去找奶子大的好了，脸色也暗下来。史惕福笑着捣弄他的穴，知道他这阵子脾气不好，动不动就要发作的，也是因为孩子作怪，亲着他的嘴说，我就要你，你这浪货将我夹得这样紧，我要走也走不成的。阿詹又笑起来，搂紧了丈夫，穴里竟越发用力夹起来，夹得史惕福也泄了，拍打着他的屁股，喘着气说，真是浪货。阿詹吃吃笑着，指甲抓着他的背，忽然一下子用力，留下一条血痕，史惕福吃痛，便抽打他的屁股，他在丈夫怀里扭着，气呼呼地说，谁叫你嫌我奶子小哩。史惕福拿这个小媳妇半点法子都没有的了，便使劲儿亲他，又去亲他的奶子，反复揉搓，阿詹才又快活起来，竟又同他捣弄了半晌才睡下。

虽说没有奶水，身子也不见很大，但阿詹的孩子总算是平平安安地生下来了，脖子上却没有点子，倒叫阿詹很是失望。阿冬的雷子也是个没有点子的，原本想两家亲上加亲，学学那些指腹为婚的戏码，倒也是一件有趣的事情，可是生出来的孩子没有点子，又不是女子，也就无可奈何了。这孩子很瘦弱，不大哭，郎中瞧了，说许是阿詹小时候在戏班子里吃的那个药害的，先天有些不足，慢慢养着也就好了，偏阿詹一点儿奶水都没有，急得哭了几回，还是抱去给雷子的乳娘喂了，便知道那药到底是要害他一辈子的，便很难过。幸好史惕福早晚安慰，他天性是很活泼的，又还年轻，慢慢地觉得夜里不用起来折腾，倒也很好，便也就看开了。

孩子要取个小名儿，阿詹是想不出的，山寨里的兄弟们都是四里八乡来的，取的名字稀奇古怪，狗剩猫娃，应有尽有，阿詹可不要这样难听的名字，便问史惕福，史惕福摸着孩子稀黄的胎发，竟脱口而出，就叫豆芽菜罢，贱一些，好养活。阿詹听了觉得有趣，看看自己这瘦瘦的娃娃，可不就像一根豆芽菜么，又觉得这孩子同丈夫很像，将来定是个英俊的男子，便高兴起来，抱着孩子哄着逗着，豆芽菜豆芽菜地叫起来，嫌拗口，就叫芽子。史惕福看他逗弄孩子，自己也不知道豆芽菜这个名字是哪里想出来的，又觉得头痛起来，只得不想，得了孩子他也是十分欢喜的，便同阿詹一起照顾这个孩子，待到孩子满月，两家人便离了山寨。

阿詹的身子恢复得很好，他本就比阿冬结实得多，饶是如此，路上照顾两个孩子也累得够呛。雷子如今断了奶，吃些米汤也很好，芽子一路要寻乳母，很是麻烦，折腾了一阵子，总也是顺顺利利地到了地方，这地方叫做太平寨，两家人都喜欢这地名，觉得是个好彩头，以后可不就要太太平平地过起日子了么，于是从此安顿下来，做起了良民，又给芽子寻了乳母，日子便丰足地过起来了。朗老大将生药铺子盘给人，自己管着当铺，又开了绸缎庄，叫史惕福管账，阿冬愿意做事就做些，身子不好就养着，并不拘束，阿詹玩心重得很，虽说是新做了母亲，但毕竟不用奶着，还是乳母管得多些，阿冬倒常说他如今有了孩子，还这样不稳重，不像话，阿詹却觉得既然丈夫不管他，又有什么关系，便一切照旧。阿冬也懒得管他，知道这弟弟从小娇惯了，管不得了，再说他自有丈夫，也轮不到自己来管了。阿詹却觉得来了城里，虽说好吃的好玩的多，但总不能像在山里那样要骑马就骑马，要打枪就打枪，憋闷的很。丈夫知道这小妻子的性子就是一匹野马，管不住的，生了孩子也拘不住他，也不想拘，因看中的就是他这份活泼泼的模样，把他管成一个只会看自己脸色的木桩子，又有什么意思呢？因此照旧疼爱，并不给他脸色看的。

朗老大的生意越做越好，史惕福管着几处账，初来乍到，别的人朗老大一时信不过，事情都要交给史惕福料理，便忙得抽不开身，连见阿詹的时间都少，哪里还管他规不规矩，倒让阿詹不快活，觉得丈夫冷落了自己。这一日实在百无聊赖，撺掇阿冬同自己出去逛逛，阿冬也觉得气闷，因近来精神很好，便同意了，这一日又恰好是十五，是平安寨的大集，两个人带着两个孩子，几个使唤的人，离了院子，慢慢踱到集市上，见这里人头攒动，很是热闹，卖小吃的卖绸缎的，乃至卖古董的卖字画的，竟是应有竟有。阿詹山里长大的，自然事事新鲜，抱着芽子这也要看那也要看，阿冬拉着雷子，几乎追不上他们了，不免好笑。兄弟俩走着走着，猛听到一阵哭声，仔细一看，竟到了人市，一个脑满肠肥的男子牵了几个孩子发卖。阿詹一见到这个，脸色变了，搂紧了怀里的芽子，原来他与阿冬也是经人贩子卖到戏班里的，后来才吃了小半辈子的苦。阿冬见他脸色，知道他要发作，他们刚在这太平寨安顿下来，不能惹事，忙拉住他，打手势叫他别冲动，一面叫跟着的家人想法子报官。说来也巧，人贩子手里牵着的那个孩子正是鹿儿，被拐到这里，已经挨了很多打，他胆子本来就小，打过骂过之后，更是吓得没了魂，乖乖地站着，任人贩子搓弄，一声儿也不敢出。阿冬怀里的雷子见了鹿儿，便伸出手去要抓，许是小小的心里觉得这个孩子生得实在漂亮，芽子见了，也伸出小手去。阿冬和阿詹倒觉得新奇，便打量了一眼鹿儿，见他可怜见的，不敢说话，饿得面黄肌瘦，怔怔地站着，却生得个好模样，皮肤很嫩，一双眼睛又大又圆，虽然年纪还小，但看得出将来是个俊俏的孩子。阿冬看着可怜，心想若是报官，这几个孩子也是挫磨了，不如先买下这个，便叫身边跟着的小厮去讲价钱。雷子见够不到鹿儿，呜呜地哭起来，他一哭，豆芽菜也哭了，人贩子见了这光景，把鹿儿又推又搡，咬死了要五个银元，也是看着阿冬阿詹人物齐整，要敲竹杠。五个银元可以买一头小牛犊了，买个极小的孩子，无疑是天价。人贩子这是明着讹诈，因一来鹿儿相貌好，本就是要把他卖个大价钱的，二来隐隐听说罗家村那边有人追来，要拿了钱好快些跑的，便漫天要价起来。

阿冬和阿詹见这个孩子实在是清秀可爱，心里疼怜，朗老大的生意做得很好，不声不响早是这太平寨东寨里的头号富户了，五个银元在他们看来是不算什么的，兄弟俩对视一眼，因不想多生事端，便兑了银元，将鹿儿买下。人贩子将鹿儿一推，递了一封文书，无非是些有子无力抚养，自愿发卖之类的假话。鹿儿眼睛里含着泪，打怕了，还不敢哭，雷子却一把拉住他的手，还不会说话，便咿咿呀呀地笑着。鹿儿看这个小孩子很俊的，到底是年纪小，好奇了，再见阿冬和阿詹，也是漂亮温和的样子，同那凶神恶煞的人贩子大不相同，便亲近起来。阿詹摸摸他的脸，问几岁了，叫什么，知不知道爹娘的名字，鹿儿想了想，怯生生地说，四岁，叫鹿儿，爹娘的名字是实在说不上来了，只知道叫爹爹大大。阿冬叹了口气，知道孩子太小，这辈子说不定是找不到爹妈了，心里一酸，想想要是自己没了雷子，那定是活不下去的，越发同情起来。于是兄弟俩就这样将鹿儿带回了家，叫芽子的奶娘带去洗了澡，换了干净衣服，给了吃食点心。鹿儿被人贩子搓磨了一路，到现在才有人对他好，虽然还是害怕，但也觉得这两个人同人贩子不同，他想爹娘，想妹妹，洗完澡吃了饭，也换上了干净衣裳，睡在奶妈子房里，偷偷地哭起来。奶妈子也是善心人，哄着他，忽然又听说大少爷要找鹿儿，心想有小孩子陪着也好些，就把鹿儿抱到阿冬的上房去了。

大少爷雷子见了鹿儿便笑，阿冬倒觉得有趣，下晚朗老大回房，见多了个清秀漂亮的孩子，意外起来，阿冬笑了，打着手势说，你儿子给自己找了个媳妇呀。朗老大听说了详细，也觉得是缘分，阿冬身子不好，万万不能再生，一个儿子不尽兴，因鹿儿乖巧漂亮，像是好人家的孩子，朗老大很喜欢，便叫阿冬认真养起来，留在上房，竟不要当下人小厮，要当自己的孩子养起了。阿詹也喜欢鹿儿，下晚把鹿儿抱到自己院子给史惕福看，史惕福头一次见到鹿儿也觉得新奇，觉得这小孩子实在是漂亮可爱，说不出的喜欢，鹿儿一直很怕朗老大，阿詹本来担心他看到史惕福也会吓哭，没想到他一见到史惕福就扑过去抱着，大哭起来。史惕福手足无措，把这个孩子搂住哄了半天，鹿儿才不哭了，还是抽抽嗒嗒的，问他哭什么，他说这是爹爹呀，大伙倒笑了一场。阿詹晚上对史惕福说，别要真是你的娃娃罢，孩子不会说谎的呀！史惕福笑起来，说若是有娃娃，怎么会忘得这样干净哩？阿詹不放心，第二天叫过鹿儿细细哄着问着，鹿儿说爹爹在家的，说了许多爹爹的事情，件件都不像史惕福，时间也对不上，便也觉得是鹿儿的孩子话。史惕福倒是很疼鹿儿，他和朗老大都没有女儿，两个儿子又是要讨媳妇的汉子，不合心，竟争着疼爱起鹿儿来。鹿儿到底年纪小，见这里有饭吃有衣穿，不打他，都待他很好，有同爹爹很像的叔叔，又有两个小孩子，竟住下来，成了两家的养子，慢慢地长大了，一天一天地清秀滋润起来。

后来朗老大的儿子长大了，成了撼动半壁江山的人物，这样一个人，年轻时不怕天，不怕地，就怕自己的媳妇，偶尔酒后失言，便说，老子的媳妇是老子自己看中的，五块银元聘回来的！往往便叫媳妇鹿儿拎着耳朵逮着回家去，成为平安寨的笑谈，却是后话了。


	16. Chapter 16

阿熊和罗杰澤辗转来到平安寨西寨四处打听，原来这平安寨是个极大的地方，因太大了，向来便分成东西两寨，互相之间不大相通，东寨极富，都是有钱人的地盘，朗老大因家当丰厚，自然便挑了东寨，图这里清净平安。西寨便乱得多了，跑码头的，开烟馆的，做庄赌博的，放债收钱的，三教九流，南来北往，无所不有。两人四处打听了一阵子，手里的一点儿积蓄将近赔光，隐约听到几个月前有人在东寨大集上卖了几个孩子，再打听，说人贩子走了，消息便就此断了。罗家村那边的老爷后来高升，这宗案子竟然便搁置下来，不了了之。阿熊不死心，要留在平安寨找鹿儿，罗杰澤本就要带他离开罗家村的，自然没有不答应的道理。两口子初来乍到，在平安寨不好安身，为了找鹿儿，本就不多的钱都花光了，愁了一阵子，罗杰澤到底伶俐，钻营了几天，在大集上寻了个帮工。他从前离乡时因年纪小，什么都做过的，样样事情都在行，又能言善语，再加上生得英俊，年轻讨喜，在大集上做了几日帮衬，便认识了一家皮货行的老板，老板只有一个独生女儿，原本看罗杰澤聪明俊秀，要招他做个上门女婿，隐约问了几句，原来是有媳妇的，且孩子也几个月了，便不提这话，但还是收了罗杰澤做伙计。这老板原来却不是什么好人，姓施，叫做施弥德，却是半分德行都没有的，原是平安寨西寨极大的一个地痞，西寨这些三教九流都归他管，皮货行不过是表面生意，暗地里什么烟草，鸦片，乃至暗娼，竟是无所不为，又串通了官府，家大势力大，危害一方。起先觉得罗杰澤是本分庄稼人，雇他在皮货行撑门面，并没有打算叫他入伙的。罗杰澤早已看出施老板不是良善的人，但他要在此安身立命，当然不会得罪了地头蛇，因此装作不闻不问，只做自己分内的事情，暗地里却将施老板的行径都看在眼里了。施老板有个独生女儿，叫做阿辛，生得倒很娇美，起先朗老大来平安寨经营，她看中了朗老大，可惜朗老大一颗心里只有阿冬，竟是理都没理她。阿辛这女子向来自负美貌，本以为自己年轻美丽，挑中朗老大这样老大不小的男子，是委屈了的，没想到朗老大竟不接茬，竟去了东寨，恨得牙痒痒，且朗老大一来便做得风生水起，强龙压了地头蛇，施老板心中也早就把他当成是眼中钉肉中刺了，只等机会便要将朗老板连根拔起的。阿辛见朗老板没戏，本来就是水性的女子，也就放下，谁知道罗杰澤一来，又年轻英俊，又伶俐讨喜，一颗心竟然便落到了罗杰澤身上，竟搬到皮货铺来坐店，明里暗里，百般勾引，罗杰澤都瞧在眼里了，因为还恋着三嫂，也并没有放在心上。

阿熊搬到平安寨，原也是想出去做事，一来打探鹿儿消息，二来闲不住，在家里拘得难过，罗杰澤却不许，说哪有好人家的媳妇出去抛头露面的呀，西寨乱得很，你出去了定要被人欺负，鹿儿也是我的孩子，难道我不上心？便将三嫂整日关着，不放出门。他们原本住西寨边角的一处极破烂的棚屋，阿熊要找鹿儿，也不在乎的，熬了一阵子，罗杰澤遇到施老板，有钱了，便带着阿熊和贝儿搬到一处清清洁洁的四合院去，这样一来彻底摆脱了过去种地的身份，竟舒心自在起来。施老板待他倒很器重，实在是觉得罗杰澤聪明，渐渐有了网罗的意思，这皮货铺子里的生意慢慢的便都交给他，罗杰澤手里有了钱，居移气养移体，整个人都变得从容起来，从前那种孩子气的执拗竟慢慢地不见了，如今很像是个当家的爷们的样子了，再不像是个走乡串野的村夫了。近朱者赤近墨者黑，罗杰澤本来就不是很良善的人，随了施老板，耳熏目染，渐渐地也就变了，但这是后来的话。眼下阿熊是不习惯平安寨的日子的，他从前在娘家时便是整日地做工，嫁了罗杰世，过了两年快活日子，丈夫虽然疼爱，小家小户，也是要干活的，如今搬来平安寨，拘在一丛四合院里，整天就是带着贝儿，又不能出门，又牵挂鹿儿，心里的苦实在说不出，很后悔留在平安寨，又实在舍不得不找鹿儿，也只得就这么搓磨着。他想家，想家中荒了的院子，想豆芽菜，极偶尔时甚至还会想族长罗曖愢和四婶儿。四合院就这么点儿大，勉强开了个菜园子，也是打发无聊，这里的人不像村里，吃的用的都是拿着白花花的银钱去买，从不自己动手，阿熊便觉得实在是怕人，不像是过日子的模样，最怕人的是他渐渐地觉得罗杰澤似乎也变了，不是在罗家村时的五弟了。罗杰澤忙起来，有时候几天不回家也是有的，但回来后，照旧上炕与阿熊亲热，照旧疼爱女儿，阿熊也说不出是哪里不一样，只是实在想家。时间蹉跎着过去，一晃来到平安寨也有几年了，贝儿大了，同当年的鹿儿竟是一模一样，阿熊虽然仍牵挂鹿儿，但找不到，也没有办法，血泪都吞到肚子里，只希望什么时候能回罗家村的院子里去，看看同三哥种的菜园。罗杰澤时常几日不回家，他对罗杰澤原本没有什么情意，是村里的长辈逼他嫁的，如今流落到平安寨，又有了贝儿，还要靠他找鹿儿，也只得随顺过下去，心里却知道如今的五弟已经不是过去那个庄稼汉了。贝儿四岁了，叫罗杰澤养得娇娇的，不像鹿儿那样贴心，竟像是要做大户小姐的样子了，好在对阿熊还是很亲热的，大大长，大大短，整天缠着说话。阿熊心里酸，看着贝儿这漂亮可爱的模样，想着鹿儿现在不知出落得多好看哩，又想着豆芽菜若还活着，不知又该有多俊秀——是要进学堂读书的年纪了的，时常哭。他一哭，罗杰澤就心绪不好，觉得他又是恋旧了，是忘不掉三哥，甚至说他忘不掉族长，摆出一副凶狠的脸孔来，有时候竟会叫阿熊害怕起来。他如今是不叫三嫂了，阿熊若叫他五弟，也要摆脸色，但晚间回家，到了炕上，却又三嫂三嫂地叫，往死里折腾阿熊。阿熊同他相处实在是累极了，竟盼着他不回家，想着把贝儿带大、是能离开娘的年纪，把她交给罗杰澤，自己回罗家村去守着丈夫和豆芽菜就是了，对罗杰澤实在是没有指望了。

罗杰澤并没有意识到三嫂的变化，他因应酬多，渐渐地也开始接手施老板那些不大清白的生意，却是做得如鱼得水，一心要在这西寨里出人头地的，阿熊不过是个乡下媳妇，一辈子最大的快活就是同丈夫白头到老、养几个孩子，种几亩地，是不明白罗杰澤这种志向的。罗杰澤心里仍恋着阿熊，但这种眷恋，从过去年轻时那种求之不得的绝望痛苦，到如今的唾手可得，已经不那么贵重了。他只觉得有了贝儿，就该好好过下去，且不管什么时候回家，三嫂都还是温柔的，那个身子仍旧叫他迷恋，他虽然应酬多，但并没有对不起三嫂的事情，反而三嫂是经过几个男子的了，因此并不觉得对不起他，日常还是记着要找鹿儿，只是实在找不到，慢慢的心也就淡了。这一天他在外头喝醉了，有八分酒了，心里想三嫂，想女儿，记起已经有十几天没回家了，便醉醺醺地回家去，进了四合院，天色倒还不晚，三嫂关了门，想来是睡了，他便拍打起门来，果然便见到屋里有人点灯，听到三嫂熟悉的脚步声，见阿熊披着衣裳出来开门，见到他，并没有抱怨，把他扶进上屋，怕他吐，给倒了醒酒的茶。罗杰澤现在还没有阔到雇人的地步，家里的事情都是阿熊做，他是个闲不住的人，这四合院也收拾得有模有样，院子里种了小菜园，依稀竟是老家院子里的模样。罗杰澤却是最怕见到这个的，他千辛万苦把三嫂从罗家村带出来，可三嫂却一门心思要回去，他终于察觉了三嫂的心，觉得自己竟还不是他的贴心丈夫，人已经醉得很了，管不住自己，竟把阿熊递来的醒酒茶摔了，一把拉住三嫂，裹到怀里，就去扯他的衣裳。阿熊见他醉得实在厉害，不想同他纠缠，便说，五弟，你醉了，去睡罢。罗杰澤怒起来，久不见阿熊，在外头又旷得十几日，心头火起，定要同他快活，便扯脱了三嫂的裤子，嘴里骂着，贱货，你从前同四叔偷，怎么那样快活哩，不见你叫他走呀。

阿熊一愣，没想到罗杰澤竟会说出这样难听的话来，这哪里是那个在罗家村时朴实恩爱的五弟呢？他瞪大了眼睛看着罗杰澤，惊觉他确实发育完满，早已是个高大伟岸的男子，同那个刚做亲时还带着几分孩子气的青年大不相同了，他看着罗杰澤血红的双眼，心里竟然害怕起来，又闻到罗杰澤身上的男子气味，他年纪也不是很大，正是想男子的时候，罗杰澤十几天不回家，也是渴着熬着的，心里不想，身子竟然是不一样的。罗杰澤嗅到他的气味，便说，我就知道你是要浪的，想男子，一日也熬不得，我不在家，不知道偷了多少人哩，倒要看一看。因醉得实在厉害，不知轻重，竟抓着向来珍爱的三嫂的头发，把他按到炕上，裤子已经是扯脱了的，压上去便摸三嫂的穴，自然是湿透了，怒起来，硬邦邦地便顶进去抽动，一边捣弄，一边骂他是个贱货，整日里就是想男子，都是些无端的话。阿熊先是震惊了，全没有想到五弟会这样发作起来，待到明白过来，那根东西已经捅进来了，且是毫不怜惜地大动起来，痛得白了脸，要把罗杰澤推开，可如今罗杰澤是个结实高大的男子了，不是过去那个在玉米地里搂着自己求欢的孩子了，且又是被他咬过脖子的，实在是推不动，穴里被他抽插着，起先疼得厉害，慢慢地水多了，便好了一些，再肏弄了一会儿，竟又得趣了，竟身不由己地在他怀里颠起来，湿漉漉的穴迎着五弟的东西，一纵一送，罗杰澤到底有了酒，没多久也就泄了，见三嫂穴里滑溜溜的都是自己的东西和流出来的水，便抽打他的屁股，静夜里噼啪有声，羞得阿熊挡住脸，眼泪却止不住流下来，一半儿是爽利，更多的是耻辱。罗杰澤还醉着，见三嫂哭了，心里的火竟越烧越邪，端了灯来打量炕上被他脱剥得赤条条的三嫂，这个丰腴美妙的身子如今正是好年纪，是如狼似虎的时候，因久不下田，越发养得白皙水嫩，那双圆圆的大眼睛里含着泪与惧怕，不是从前做他三嫂时那种高高在上的样子了，罗杰澤的心里竟异样地满足起来，仿佛有什么连他自己都不知道的东西慢慢地萌了芽。他把灯台放下，掐住三嫂的脸，很粗鲁地同他亲嘴，另一只手去玩他的奶子，贝儿早断奶了，这两只奶子倒还是软实饱满的，只是没有奶水溢出来，美中不足。罗杰澤很用力地掐着那两团软肉，恶狠狠地说，说，想男子了么？

三嫂不理他，罗杰澤越发生气了，趁着酒意，竟又将他抓过来捣弄。他心中实在是忘不掉那个秋收的夜里，隔着窗子看着自己心爱的三嫂被族长罗曖愢百般蹂躏的往事，当时他的心里便是烧起了这样一把火的，觉得三嫂是个顶不要脸的贱货，不要自己光明正大做他的男子，偏要和四叔偷情，即使后来娶了三嫂，这把火仍没有熄灭过，再想起三嫂这些年来怕一直不是情愿同自己做亲，一直是想着早死了的三哥，更是怒意蓬勃，捣弄起来是毫不温柔的，又百般掐三嫂身上，从雪白的奶子到腰身，丰腴的大腿，饱满的屁股，都被他掐出了青紫的手印，又低头去咬那对从一开始便蛊惑了自己的奶子。三嫂已经被他折腾得哭不出声了，被他按在身下疯狂地顶弄，穴里好似发了水一般地湿，却只让罗杰澤更生气，便贱货贱货地骂不绝口。天亮了，罗杰澤醒来，因昨夜睡梦中同三嫂久违的快活，便觉得心情很好，舒展着身子，身边却不见三嫂，纳闷起来，忍着头痛下了炕，跻着鞋，慢慢踱到贝儿的房间里，三嫂果然在这里，挨着女儿睡着，脸上有泪痕，罗杰澤不耐烦起来，觉得三嫂实在不知好歹，仔细一看，见他褂子里露出来的皮肤上隐隐都是咬痕和手印，心里奇怪，难道昨晚不是发梦、是真的同三嫂快活了么？慢慢地掀开被子和三嫂的褂子，便看到他雪白身体上触目惊心的痕迹，愣了片刻，心中竟升起一种异样的满足来，竟不觉得愧疚。阿熊醒了，见罗杰澤披着衣服，吓得缩起来，也将贝儿搂住了，说你走开，声音是抖的。罗杰澤见他下巴上也有掐痕，这才觉得昨晚下手重了，心疼起来，跪在炕前，握住三嫂的手，说三嫂，我昨晚实在是醉了的，伤了你么？

三嫂摇头，身上的淤青忍得，不是什么大事，罗杰澤伤了的是他的心，他本来是想同罗杰澤好好过日子的，天不作美，叫那些该天打雷劈的恶人拐了鹿儿，叫他流落到这要吃人的平安寨，又叫好好的五弟变了个样子。他想不通为什么好端端的三哥就不在了，那么乖巧的豆芽菜突然就没有了，听话的鹿儿也被夺去，就连这个温存的、会给自己洗脚的、让自己摘棉花都舍不得的五弟也变了。丈夫若还活着，也会变吗？阿熊不知道，他再也不会知道的了。夜来他同罗杰澤折腾完，把他推开，身上是酸痛极了，穴里甚至流了几点血，撑着抹净了身体，躲到贝儿屋里来，一夜睡不着，天快亮了才合上眼睛，梦里便又回到了那个魂萦梦牵的小院子里，三哥回家了，抱着鹿儿，牵着已经很出息的豆芽菜，父子三个有说有笑地进了院子，豆芽菜摘了一朵顶漂亮的苦菜花给他戴上，鹿儿黏在他怀里叫着大大，三哥搂着他，说阿熊，你辛苦了，快让三哥疼你，说着给他套上一对细细的金镯子。醒来时什么都没有，这辈子最爱重的三个人，一个一个都没有了，偏他还活着，还要承受这无穷无尽的苦楚。他笑了笑，那笑脸竟是比哭着还难看了，却没有哭，所有的眼泪梦里都流干了，他已经明白五弟彻彻底底地变了，自己就算哭出一缸子眼泪，他还是变了的，原也不是自己挑中的丈夫，变了就变了，没什么可惜，只是心里难过，又可怜贝儿罢了。他温存地看着罗杰澤，说老五，你如今有出息了，嫂子是乡下人，配不上你了，放我去罢，你就在这里，前程一定是大好的。罗杰澤懵了，没有想到三嫂这样干脆，抱住他的大腿，小声说，三嫂，你不能这样狠心，贝儿还小，我昨晚是真的醉了的呀……你离了我，又要到哪里去？

阿熊觉得这话很奇怪，说当然是要回家去呀，贝儿跟着你是要做大小姐的，我知道你顶心疼她，有什么放不下呢？

罗杰澤见他竟然还是念着罗家村，说不定也还念着四叔，便凶狠起来，你连鹿儿都不要了？

阿熊凄凉地笑笑，说鹿儿若是有福，自然过上好日子了，我去找他做什么呢，若是没福，这会儿也就死了，有你三哥和豆芽菜疼，我是没什么好担心的了，你让我去罢。

罗杰澤心里冷起来，要放开三嫂，这是绝不可以的事情，他是经三嫂教导才成了人的，不管他去哪里，三嫂都得跟着，他的心硬起来，拽住阿熊，硬生生把他拖下炕，扯回两个人的上屋，恶狠狠地把他按到炕上，说你想都别想，你死也要死在我怀里，这辈子要想男子，只准想我一个，你同我在一起，咱们俩才都好！说着，压着他丰软滚烫的身子，竟又要戏耍起来。阿熊却不吃他这一套，撕打不过他，也就不动了，任他在自己身上折腾，随便他将自己的腿拉起来、捣进去，快活也是一般地快活，五弟要他浪，他也就耸着屁股浪起来，穴里流着水，一夹一夹地由着他纵送，两只眼睛张得大大地，看着横梁，这不是罗家村的老房子，是平安寨里体面的四合院子，大梁是新的，糊着雪白干净的纸，同家中那早就熏黑的大梁是不一样的。可是人好好活着，就会有烟火气，天长地久，这屋子里总也是会熏黑的，等到那一天，这辈子大约也就煎熬完了。他的心飘回那个满是回忆的院子里，同三哥搂抱着，怀里是豆芽菜和鹿儿，他的心同他的躯体，竟是完完全全的分离了，他觉得自己像是漂浮了起来，在半空中看着罗杰澤百般折腾自己的肉体，他转头看窗外，小小的菜园子这几年经他一双巧手，打理得有模有样，菜园边上是用碎砖头垒起来的埂，转头夹缝间，一丛一丛的苦菜花竟不知什么时候很旺盛地探出了头，开出了小小嫩嫩的黄色花朵。


	17. Chapter 17

自那晚过后，罗杰澤竟是夜夜回家了，因心中知道三嫂是发自内心地同自己生分了，不甘心，不明白两人如今过上好日子了，怎么反而不如从前在村里那样安心快活呢？如今手里有了钱，不用像从前那样忙春耕，忙秋收，又雇了个老妈子，来帮三嫂料理家里的事情，更是安逸。贝儿大了，竟也学着男子的样子，取了个大名，叫做罗蓓琪，因平安寨是个大地方，风俗与穷乡僻壤的罗家村自然不同，贝儿这样的女子，或是脖子上有点子的孩子，也是可以念书的。罗杰澤因心里实在很疼这女儿，又见三嫂再没有生育，便十分宠爱这个女儿，预备将来存下钱，搬到东寨去，也送贝儿去念书，果然是当成大小姐一样娇养起来，再看不出是村里出身的了。阿熊倒没有刻意装饰，但到底不用再做粗活，手也细了，身上也越发白嫩了，过了三十的人，竟看不出年纪，还同罗杰澤初次见他时一样温顺丰润，只是那双眼睛里却不如从前清亮了，什么时候看，都觉得是愁苦的。从前在村里，穿的是自己织的棉布，干活怕脏，向来只是染成蓝色，黑色，不见水灵，现在进了城，也有买来的成衣，也有时兴颜色的缎子，他看不出区别，罗杰澤买来要他穿的缎子，也就都按照成衣的样式裁了做了，因天生的手巧，做出来也很像样，同贝儿穿上了，竟也有几分城里太太的模样了。罗杰澤见了自然是喜欢的，但看三嫂手上还是旧日那个银镯子，倒是很爱惜地洗干净了，一直戴着，便觉得碍眼。镶金镶玉的首饰也给买了几套，却不见三嫂戴，问起来，三嫂便很平静地说，不习惯那些东西，眼中有一些赧然，他是不说谎的，罗杰澤一眼看得穿，知道三嫂是真的不习惯，也没有法子。如今雇了老妈子，浆洗的活计和厨房里的事情当然是不用阿熊操心了，他倒闲得慌，也只是熬着。有了钱，餐桌上自然不像过去那样寒酸，鸡鱼肉都有的，罗杰澤反而觉得不如过去好吃，他想念三嫂手里做出来的那些村饭，粗粮熬的水饭和粥，三嫂擀的十分宽韧的面条，自家地里新鲜的菜蔬拌的各式小菜，三嫂腌得冒油的咸蛋，样样可心，却是很久没有吃到了。

这一晚罗杰澤躺在炕上，三嫂睡在身边，刚被他狠狠捣弄过一通，累极了，已经睡了，呼吸细细地拂过他手臂，罗杰澤倦极了，反而睡不着，把三嫂紧紧卷进怀里亲着他的肩膀，摸上肚兜下裹着的奶子和肚腹，还是紧绷的，没有做胎的样子，有些不耐烦起来，不明白怎么贝儿那样容易就有了，这几年却没了消息，又见三嫂手上还套着那个镯子，黑夜里亮闪闪的晃眼睛，觉得实在刺眼，便松开他，翻过身去，不料把三嫂吵醒了，见自己身上的肚兜乱了，知道是五弟弄的了，自己理了理，翻身要再睡，忽然听到罗杰澤说，三嫂，我想吃你做的饭。阿熊听了，便说，那明天给你做呀，又睡了。罗杰澤笑起来，觉得三嫂待自己毕竟还是好的。

次日早上醒来，果然炕桌上摆的正是过去常吃的粗粮水饭，小菜也都是菜园里摘来的，现洗干净拌出来，一样一样清清爽爽，同从前在乡间吃的早饭一式一样。罗杰澤心里快活，不忙着吃饭，下炕到厨房里，见三嫂正在揉面，像是要做饽饽的样子。因干活爱惜衣服，三嫂身上穿的是旧日常穿的靛蓝色大褂子，粗布织的，腰间系着白围裙，正在揉着一块面。罗杰澤心里莫名地温情起来，从后头将他搂住，低声说，三嫂，你待我这样好，咱们再生一个罢。说完就去撩三嫂的衣裳。阿熊没有想到他昨夜才弄过，早上又要，脸上手上都是面粉，不好挣扎，被他褪了裤子，按在灶台上，慌了，说进屋呀，在这里叫人看见了多丢人。罗杰澤也怕女儿瞧见不雅向，把三嫂抱起来走进上屋，一面走一面同他亲嘴，裤子是已经彻底扯去了的，两只大手揉着三嫂结实的屁股，穴里已经湿了，昨晚的东西流出来，羞得阿熊用袖子挡住脸，又是一脸的面粉。罗杰澤动了心，急不可耐将他按到炕上，捣进去耸动起来，三嫂被他压着动弹不得，半边身子垂在炕下，因天亮了，不敢叫出声，只得忍着，任他折腾。罗杰澤快活了一回，低头看怀里，三嫂脸上都是汗水和面粉，很是狼狈，脸颊是粉红的，嘴唇上咬出来两排牙印，便去吸他的嘴唇，叫他不要这样咬自己。他把三嫂抱到炕上，身上的褂子揉开了，露出里头那件荷色的肚兜，不尽兴，把肚兜摘了，低头去咬三嫂的奶子，咬着啃着，直到那两粒深色的奶头都立起来了，又用手去揉，还咬着三嫂的耳朵说，三嫂，你下面湿成这样，是想我吸你了。

阿熊闭着眼睛随他折腾，胸口被他吸得一片酸麻，确实爽利，两条腿夹紧了罗杰澤的腰，说五弟，快些，早饭凉了，你还要出去见人的，别弄了罢。罗杰澤哪里听他，横竖铺子里如今自己是掌柜，不大要紧，反而搂着三嫂大弄了一阵子，弄得三嫂丢了两回，这才泄身，还赖着三嫂软绵绵的身子不想起来。阿熊躺了一会儿，觉得不像样，坐起来慢慢地穿了衣裳，找条手巾抹了下身，不无哀怨地看了一眼罗杰澤，小声说，五弟，三嫂年纪大了，禁不得你这样折腾了。罗杰澤一晒，说你好着哩，年纪也没多大么，外头那些婆子，说是浪起来还要发疯。阿熊也没问他哪里听来这些荤话，打水来教他洗了手脸下身，又回厨房去做饽饽。罗杰澤这一早心满意足，出门时宝贝女儿还没有睡醒，抱着亲了又亲，心里想着要给她买缎子叫三嫂做衣裳，便去了铺子。谁想一进门，施老板端坐柜台上看着账簿子，罗杰澤不在这上头捣鬼，不怕他看，很坦然地问好，自己坐下，知道施老板从来不查账，没事不会一早来这里的，便坐下等他开口。果然施老板说皮货行的生意做来做去，也就是这样子，不大生发，说有一桩生意要交给罗杰澤，须得出一趟远门，三五个月是有的，因罗杰澤他到底是外来的伙计，靠不靠得住难说，这么大的本钱，要商量。罗杰澤是个精明人，知道施老板这样的人，信不过，早就撵了，提拔自己几年了，如今才提这个话，是别有用意的，便叫施老板敞开天窗说亮话。原来施家大小姐阿莘瞧中了罗杰澤这几年，一颗心挂在他身上，罗杰澤越是不理，她越是放不下，打听到罗杰澤家里的媳妇原来是村中带出来的，且又是继婚娶的嫂子，年纪又比罗杰澤大，便很是看不起，觉得这种村里的媳妇，又是经过几个男子的，同自己怎么能比呢，便找父亲闹起来，定要嫁给罗杰澤，且不肯做小。施老板也很看重罗杰澤，就这样一个宝贝女儿，再不肯不随她的心，便来找罗杰澤商量，意思很明显，娶了阿莘，做了施老板的乘龙快婿，这偌大的家当，半边平安寨，将来都是他的，若是不娶，施老板也说得很清楚，这平安寨是容不得他存身，想回罗家村，怕也不容易。

罗杰澤知道施老板本就不是什么良人，说得出做得到，想到似锦前程就要断送，这辈子困在罗家村那个地方，真是死都不能愿意的。他倒不觉得讨小是什么大不了的事情，也不觉得对不起三嫂，为难的是阿莘小姐不肯做小，一定要他休了阿熊，这就不好办了。三嫂虽是族里长辈要他娶的，毕竟也是自己心爱的人，且有了贝儿，休了三嫂，让他一个人孤零零的怎么活呢。可是不娶阿莘，贝儿将来的前程，也不过是回罗家村嫁个本家子弟，苦一辈子，她已经养娇了，这是万万使不得的呀。想了想，对施老板说，大爷的厚爱我是知道的，大小姐看中我，也是我的福分，自然没有不乐意。但屋里那个是跟着我一起苦过来的，糟糠之妻不下堂，这点大爷和大小姐要体谅的。施老板沉下脸来，说我的女儿替你长脸面，哪一样委屈？你屋里那个是上不得台盘的，你也知道。你不愿意休，我们也不好逼你，上下名分正了，阿莘是个懂事的女子，不会和你闹这个。罗杰澤听了，觉得这是很好的折中办法，便点头同意，施老板高兴起来，竟吩咐小厮去西寨最大的庆春楼摆酒，要庆贺自己招了个可靠能干的女婿，竟是要把这件事情昭告天下了。罗杰澤想这一来，自己在平安寨也算是站稳脚跟了，虽说委屈三嫂一些，但日后多疼他一些也就是了，便也喜滋滋地应承。外头人听说施老板招了罗杰澤做女婿，且罗杰澤又很有良心，没有休掉原配，竟交口称赞起来，说他是个好男子，从前都是直呼其名，如今见他飞黄腾达，竟也都五爷五爷地叫起来了，一通奉承，好不快活。

罗杰澤在庆春楼喝到酩酊大醉，慢慢地回了家，是老妈子开的门，说太太带着小姐睡下了。老妈子给他煮了醒酒汤，他独自一个在上房里很没意思，便叫老妈子叫太太来陪。三嫂来了，睡眼朦胧的，见罗杰澤一身酒气，叹了口气，打水给他洗脸，替他脱外头的衣裳，说五弟，酒喝得多了，早些睡罢，看头疼。罗杰澤拉住他，叫他陪自己坐着，说了施老板的事情，说自己对不起三嫂，又说阿莘进了门，虽然要让她做大，但他心里还是当三嫂是妻子，是不会变的。阿熊听到这些，竟没有伤心，也没有慌张，还是很平静地替罗杰澤擦着脸，把他的衣服脱了，像照顾弟弟一样扶到炕上，说你既然觉得好，那就这么办罢。罗杰澤反而气闷起来，搂住他问，三嫂，你恨我么？

阿熊一怔，这是他与罗杰澤做亲那一晚罗杰澤问过的话，那时候他不恨，现在也不恨。五弟不是他选中的丈夫，同五弟在一起是被逼的，不过是搭伙过日子，搭不下去了，散伙也是正当，只是可惜豆芽菜，鹿儿，还有当时要守的家，都一一没了，觉得这辈子实在白白蹉跎了，只想回到同三哥生活过的那个院子里去，看一眼他们俩的菜园子，葡萄架，甚至那口老井，再好好葬了豆芽菜，除此之外，竟并没有伤心，握住了罗杰澤的手，很温柔地说，五弟呀，嫂子早就跟你说过，你如今出人头地了，嫂子配不上你了，正该娶个配得上你的，如今好姻缘也来了，大家的小姐，定然是好的，你好好疼贝儿，我这几天就走，回村里去，不妨碍你的好事。

罗杰澤虽然醉着，这话也听得分明，三嫂对他竟然是半点儿情意都没有，这样大的事情，连一滴眼泪都不掉，反而是很庆幸的，他怒了，恼三嫂的无情，要说什么，酒意上来，再也想不成事，三嫂替他盖上被子，给他喂了几口水，竟又回贝儿屋里去了。第二天早上醒来，摆着的饭菜又是老妈子做的，罗杰澤看了只觉得腻味，要同三嫂说话，三嫂搂着贝儿，还睡着，便喝了几口酸汤，走了。既然同施老板定下了亲事，如今是女婿了，翁婿之间，再没什么信不过，施老板竟叫他撇下皮货铺子，到自己的大宅里商量事情，第一，这趟远门要出的，上万银元的本钱，如今可以交给罗杰澤了，第二，走之前要把亲事办了，施大小姐金尊玉贵，自然不能嫁进罗杰澤那个小四合院，要入赘，且要把女儿贝儿也带过来给大小姐养。罗杰澤一一木然应了，阿莘躲在帘子后头，见他如今这样听话，心花怒放，便准备起要做罗太太，开开心心地置办嫁妆。西寨三教九流，到底不如东寨贵盛，便带着几个丫鬟家人，去东寨大集上买绸缎摆设。她心里快活，买东买西，乍一眼看到朗老板的字号，得意起来，心想你瞧不上我，如今我要嫁的比你年轻，比你风流，便招招摇摇地从朗老板的绸缎铺子前走过，却见铺子里站着一位先生，怀里抱着两个极漂亮的孩子，竟同罗杰澤生得一模一样，仔细一看，比罗杰澤大几岁的样子，好奇起来，心想难道是罗家的兄弟么？又听到里头有人叫史大当家的，那男子便抱着孩子进去了，便想原来只是相貌像得很，没有多心，买了东西，回西寨去了。

史惕福自然没有留意外头这些女子，这一早阿詹在家里呆得着无聊，抱着芽子，带着鹿儿来找他。芽子如今五岁了，还是瘦得可怜，三不五时就要生病。鹿儿倒长得很好，越发清秀漂亮，两只大眼睛水灵灵的，着实惹人怜爱，史惕福很疼他，竟无端觉得这自来就是自己的孩子了，倒比疼芽子还多些。芽子也很黏鹿儿，不见了鹿儿定要哭闹，阿冬屋里的雷子也是只要缠着鹿儿，这三个小孩子一天到晚打打闹闹，倒也很是热闹。鹿儿到底大几岁，懂事了，心里喜欢芽子多一些，也不知道为什么，觉得这个孩子眼熟，或许是觉得芽子瘦小可怜，又乖巧，不像雷子，见到他就要欺负，因此更愿意同芽子玩。史惕福抱着两个孩子看街，听里头有人叫，抱着他们进去放下，芽子便拉着鹿儿，说要回家，鹿儿力气大，弯腰把他抱起来逗着，阿詹来了，同史惕福说了几句亲热话，便带着两个孩子回家了。一进门，雷子就气冲冲地过来要揪鹿儿的辫子，说你同芽子玩，不和我玩，鹿儿被抓疼了，生起气来，拽着芽子进了阿詹的屋子，竟不理他，把雷子气得哇哇大哭，放赖撒泼，还是朗老大过来把他拎进房，骂他没出息，阿冬和阿詹看着，几乎不曾笑死。

施老板挑了个黄道吉日，替女儿和罗杰澤办了喜事，排场自然是极盛大的。罗杰澤衣着光鲜，同施老板招呼客人，一时风光无两。他成亲这一晚，阿熊独自一个在小四合院里收拾东西，因听说新太太要自己养贝儿，虽然舍不得，但想有大家出身的太太照顾女儿，自然比自己这个乡下寡妇稳妥得多，五弟心爱女儿，这是信得过的，因此便将贝儿的东西妥善地包起，教老妈子也跟着去，说自己是用不着了。这些年罗杰澤给他的东西也都另包好，包括成亲时罗杰澤买的银饰，新太太自然看不上眼，留给贝儿做个念想罢了。他自己是一心要回罗家村的，包袱也都收拾了，藏着，里头都是从前在罗家村时的旧东西，知道没有钱行不得路，好在罗杰澤这上头对他很大方，家里的钱是他管着，精打细算惯了，竟从日用里存了一些，回村里过活一阵子，是很够了，五弟做了人家女婿，手里没有钱是不行的，因此大头都藏在箱子里，给罗杰澤留下，除此之外什么都不带，是要轻轻巧巧地上路的。新婚三日罗杰澤同新太太过，阿莘虽然年轻貌美，到底是小姐脾气，十分骄矜，罗杰澤不喜欢，忍着回了家，见到一贯温顺的三嫂，心里才舒坦。阿熊长了个心眼儿，知道若是当面提要走的话，罗杰澤是不肯的，听说他成亲后要出远门，便打算趁那个时候走，将自己的包袱藏起，罗杰澤回来了，就像从前一样待他。罗杰澤是来辞行的，这一回施老板交给他的是一桩大生意，几个月回不家，怕三嫂惦记，也想看他见自己成亲有没有难过。见三嫂一如往常，心里便很乏味。这一晚他留下过夜，却叫三嫂同贝儿睡，说是第二天就要把贝儿接到那边去。阿熊答应了，他对这个女儿虽然也很疼爱，但这不是同心爱的丈夫生的孩子，且贝儿的个性实在是像罗杰澤的多，像他的少，不如豆芽菜和鹿儿可心。因此难过了几日，慢慢放下了，哄睡了女儿，第二天早早起来，心里知道这便是最后一次同罗杰澤见面了，心里格外温柔，同五弟过了这几年日子，五弟变了，怪不得五弟，是这世道要他变的，豆芽菜没了和鹿儿丢了那阵子要是没有五弟，自己也活不下来，虽说活着也没有好事情发生，仍是受罪，但五弟的恩情他是不会忘记的。

罗杰澤一觉醒来，见三嫂已经拿来了要给他穿的衣服，都是新做的，当下时兴的款式，给他洗脸，替他把衣服穿上，系上扣子，目光里是从未有过的温柔情意，早饭也摆下了，都是自己过去爱吃的东西，便觉得三嫂到底还是在乎自己的，握住了他给自己系纽扣的手，亲热地说，三嫂，我走了，你可莫要想男子。三嫂一笑，替他展平衣服上的褶子，说你吃了饭这就去罢，女儿你也带去，从此以后飞黄腾达了，是上等人了。他这样说着，是真心地为了五弟和贝儿高兴，罗杰澤以为他到底是嫉妒的，便亲了亲他的脸，说自己永远不会撇下三嫂。这顿早饭他吃得很惬意，饭罢又同三嫂腻歪了一会儿，雇了一辆车，带着贝儿和老婆子走了，阿熊站在四合院外挥手和女儿说再见，眼见着他们去得远了，哭起来，哭这几年自己过的这些奇奇怪怪的日子，攥紧了怀里装着豆芽菜胎发的荷包，心想自己这就该回去了，豆芽菜等着呀。

罗杰澤走了，阿莘得了贝儿这个漂亮可爱的女儿，自然高兴，但想到丈夫临走前还和那个乡下寡妇纠缠不清，不肯休妻，怒起来，一等罗杰澤去了，挨到天黑，便打点人马，兴师动众地来到四合院，要见一见这个不要脸的寡妇。丫头拍了门，阿熊没想到这样晚还会有客人，怯生生地开了门，看到一位顶阔气的美貌太太，便知道这是五弟的新太太了。阿莘原本想着这寡妇是个粗陋的乡下人，没想到来开门的媳妇竟很年轻的样子，且眉清目秀，虽然壮实了一些，但眉眼间很是惹人怜爱。若是个粗蠢的乡下人，阿莘羞辱一番也就算了，见这个人意外地好模样，虽是一身粗布，但小家小户出身的温柔可意，却是自己比不上的，难怪罗杰澤爱重。她从小在施老板身边长大，各种肮脏事见得多了，知道要是把这个人赶走，罗杰澤不能甘心，还得找回来，白白做了坏人，务必要斩草除根才是，见阿熊独自一个，便对身边的小厮努嘴，早有几个身强力壮的上来按住阿熊，阿熊还没来得及叫，嘴里就被塞进一把麻核，这几个男子将他塞进一条麻袋，装进大车里，问阿莘是要发卖，还是要除掉。阿莘皱皱眉毛，狠狠地说，这种贱人，卖了也是寻得到的，绑起来趁夜丢到护城河里就是了。小厮们听了，便赶着车去了，阿莘自己到四合院里搜了一搜，将稍值些钱的东西都拿出来扔给丫鬟，做出一个阿熊耐不住寂寞逃了的模样，折腾了一回，回了家，天明时听小厮回来报信，说人掐晕了，扔了护城河，眼见着沉水了的，便得意起来，哄着贝儿，一心等罗杰澤回家。


	18. Chapter 18

下晚时，阿詹洗了澡，坐在屏风后头抹身上的水。这些年他在太平寨越发养得好了，竟比从前在山里饱满结实了一些，但仍是瘦。他赤着身，抹净了身上的水，正要穿上褂子，不防史惕福从后头走进来，将他抱个满怀，两只手很不规矩地按住胸脯，揉搓着两只娇小的奶子。阿詹笑起来，他养了芽子之后还是像从前一样爱娇，竟像是长不大的，抓着丈夫的头发说，当家的，你好不要脸哩，偷看我洗澡。史惕福把他赤裸的身子抱起来，像是抱着孩子一般拢在怀里，吮着他小小的粉色奶头，也笑，说自己媳妇，不打紧。说着又怕阿詹冷，把他抱到桃木大床里，自己也匆匆脱了衣服钻上床。自从搬到太平寨，城里规矩，不睡土炕了，用胡桃木做成大床，罩上帐子，奢华阔气得很，却不如过去在炕上舒展自在，但入乡随俗，这几年睡下来到也习惯了。阿詹嗅到丈夫身上的气味，便知道是想要的了，两人都年轻，身子骨儿结实，经常是夜夜折腾，没有餍足的。阿詹本来就是很大方的人，嬉笑着敞开两条细腿将男子牢牢拢住，拉到怀里，一只手抓住他的手按到自己腿间，叫他摸自己的穴，另一只手抓住他的东西揉搓，是已经硬了的，便同史惕福亲嘴，小声说，当家的，来嘛。

史惕福按着阿詹，摸摸他的穴，不大湿，便叫阿詹翻过去，阿詹双眼发亮，知道丈夫要做那件自己顶喜欢的事情了，开心起来，翻过去撅起屁股，这屁股因养过孩子了，多少比过去丰软了一些，史惕福低头在两瓣屁股上各咬了一口，爱不释手地摩挲着，亲了几口，十分喜爱地舔着阿詹的穴。这里倒是同从前一样，生过孩子后恢复得极好，穴里慢慢湿起来，史惕福的舌头插进去，便听到阿詹浪叫出声，是快活到了极点，气味也浓起来，香甜引人，是想男子的气味了。于是抱着阿詹的屁股亲了又亲，吮了又吮，直到穴里的水湿得淌下来，才又慢慢地直起身，抓住自己的家伙从背后捣进去。阿詹果然浪叫起来，快活地怂起了屁股，迎着丈夫，只盼那粗硬的东西进得越深越好，穴里夹得紧紧的，史惕福不耐起来，抽打着他的屁股，又捏他的奶子：浪货，不要夹得这样紧。阿詹哪里说得出话来，只顾快活，要叫丈夫用力地肏他，深深捣进去，最好再添一个孩子。史惕福将他的身子翻过来亲嘴，咬着他红红的嘴唇，一只手按住他的腹皮，下身死命捣弄，插得阿詹浑身抖起来，爽利得发了疯，屁股一颠一颠地，死死搂住史惕福不放，一叠声地叫，当家的，哥哥，要泄了哩，史惕福便更用力地捣了几下，插进去磨着，果然见阿詹浑身发红，穴里汪出一股水，抖了几抖，便软下去不动了，穴里还是夹着自己，很是舒服。他是顶爱在阿詹泄身时插着他的，因这时捣，阿詹穴里又湿又软，且夹得很紧，一纵一送，格外地快活，便又捣了一会儿才泄，拉过一条汗巾草草抹了两人身上，把自己和阿詹裹进被子里，搂抱着睡了。

史惕福这些年来习惯早起，经常是天不亮就醒了的，这一早也不例外，昨夜虽同阿詹折腾得很晚，醒来却觉得神清气爽。阿詹还睡着，脸上带着笑，不知道做着什么好梦，他天性就是这样无忧无虑的，在山寨时一群弟兄宠着，嫁了史惕福，史惕福爱重，又有了芽子，竟是事事圆满，只有一件，自从生了芽子，就再没有生养过了。阿冬身子不好，朗老大是坚决不准他再做胎的，自己请郎中配了凉药，定期喝下去，好不让阿冬怀孕。阿詹身子没有这样弱，生了芽子后养得也很好，几个郎中看过，说没什么毛病，是可以再生产的，他知道丈夫喜欢孩子，自己也喜欢，因小时候同阿冬受了苦，如今有家了，事事随心，便颇想再生一两个，热热闹闹的，也叫芽子有个依靠，可天不从人愿，也没法子。虽然有了鹿儿，史惕福对鹿儿也很亲，到底不是亲生的。

史惕福醒了，悄悄下了床，给阿詹掖了掖被角，自己洗漱了，便走出院子。他的习惯向来是早上出去溜达的，在山中如此，到了太平寨依然如此。走过芽子的屋子，听到里头有声音，进去看，原来这一晚芽子是和鹿儿睡的，两个小家伙都醒了，坐在床上说话。史惕福仔细听，却听自己儿子奶声奶气地叫鹿儿不许同表哥玩耍，鹿儿大了，很懂事了，点着芽子的鼻子，气哼哼地说，我才没有同他玩呀，是你不听话么。芽子便抓住鹿儿的手，很是认真地说，你别理他，我听话的，我将来要娶你的。史惕福一愣，不想芽子这么大点儿年纪，竟说出这样的话来，倒觉得好笑了，鹿儿也笑，说你懂什么呀，你才几岁，还是个吃奶娃娃哩。芽子急了，小脸涨得通红，抓着鹿儿不放，大声说，去年没有吃奶，今年也没有啊。鹿儿笑出了声，忽然听到史惕福的脚步声，下床来给他道早安。两家人都不把鹿儿当下人养，鹿儿也习惯了，心里知道都是好人，又觉得史惕福同爹爹长得实在是像，向来对史惕福很亲近的。芽子见父亲来了，也下床奶声奶气地请安问好，史惕福觉得两个孩子都可爱，便问他们要不要出去溜达，两个孩子自然开心，天色还早，鹿儿快手快脚替芽子换了衣服，史惕福见他抱着芽子，给他穿上小褂子，又蹲下去给他穿鞋，细心得很，便觉得芽子有这么个媳妇很不错，将来大了，鹿儿若是愿意，当然是可以的，阿詹也心疼鹿儿，定然不会反对了。

鹿儿替芽子收拾妥当了，自己也换了衣服，史惕福拉着两个孩子出了院子，沿着大街走下去，从他们的宅子向东不远就是界河，连着西寨的护城河，岸边景色很好，史惕福便带着两个孩子一路走下来。走到河边，芽子人小腿短，累了，鹿儿把他抱起来走了几步，自己也累，史惕福笑呵呵地把芽子捞起来扛到肩膀上，又把鹿儿也抱起来，叫他们数河里的船。芽子因坐得高，远远看到河里有东西蠕蠕动着，便说，爹爹，有牛哩。史惕福笑起来，说这水里哪会有牛呢，顺着芽子的小指头望过去，却看见水里浮着一个麻袋，沉沉浮浮的，里头倒确实有东西在动的样子，心里知道蹊跷，碰巧岸边倒着几根竹竿，忙放下芽子，叫鹿儿看着，自己下到岸边捡起一根长竹竿够了够，侥幸钩住了那个麻袋，觉得似乎有什么东西隔着麻袋一把抓住了竿子，心里慌了，忙往回拖，费了很大力气把麻袋拽上来，见袋子上打着死结，史惕福心里一沉，这袋子是从西寨顺水飘下来的，太平寨西寨乱得很，施老大作威作福，这样弄死个人，根本不算事情的。他把麻袋打开，见里头果然捆着个人，浑身湿透了，也不知道在水里浸了多久，眼下是初秋，夜里冷得很，史惕福摸摸这人鼻息，幸好还有气，忙求身边看热闹的几个闲汉去家里找人来帮忙。

这半死的人听到他的声音，竟挣扎着抬起头来望着史惕福，太阳升起来了，照在这个人的脸上，这是一张十分清秀的脸，虽是遭了难，水里浸泡得浮肿了，但那双会说话似的大眼睛却亮得吓人，这个人看见了史惕福，眨了眨眼，那目光无缘让史惕福心里疼了起来，竟不知道怎么，只想把这个人搂进怀里疼着爱着，这种心情竟是对阿詹都没有过的。这个人看清了史惕福的样貌，又看到他身后站着的吓呆了的鹿儿和芽子，竟发出一声撕心裂肺的哭声，挣扎着抓住了史惕福的手，将他死死搂住了，嚎啕大哭起来，边哭边哽咽道，三哥，你好狠心，我这是死了，才终于见到你了，豆芽菜和鹿儿都在呀，我早该死了！

史惕福见他竟知道两个孩子的名字，又口口声声叫自己三哥，恍惚觉得这声音，还有手里抱着的这个身子竟是极熟悉的，心中一动，这人莫不是从前认得我的？天底下哪有这样巧法？

他救起来的这个人，自然就是阿熊了。阿熊昨夜遭了阿莘的暗算，他人虽健壮，但到底敌不过一伙恶人，天亮前几个恶仆将他丢进了河里，且将麻袋打了死结，但这几个人懒，没有捆住他，也幸亏他们偷懒，倒让阿熊死里逃生，丢进河里后又侥幸抓到了一块木头，就这么撑了一早上，竟顺着河水飘到东寨，天底下的事情就有这般巧法，就被失散多年的丈夫，如今的太平东寨的财主史惕福救起！他本已经撑不下去、就要沉进水里淹死了，半生半死之间，忽然觉得有什么东西戳了自己一下，本能地抓住，其实已经糊涂了的，乍一见到史惕福的脸，竟是这些年念着想着的三哥，身后又站着豆芽菜和长大了的鹿儿，竟以为自己已经死了，终于见到了三哥，一家人又团聚了，不由得心花怒放，抱住了丈夫，是死也不能松手的了，这些年的委屈，这些年的惨痛，都在这哭声里，絮絮叨叨地说豆芽菜好命苦，没见到爹爹最后一面，鹿儿好聪明，地底下也找到了爹爹呀，哭着哭着，到底是挣命挣得心力憔悴的人，在史惕福怀里晕了过去，一只手还紧紧抓着他的衣襟不放。史惕福只觉得这人身子冰冷，怕是要出事，见家里来了几个家丁，忙叫人将这人抬回家去。阿詹已经醒了，听说史惕福清早出门救了一个人回来，他是善心人，早教人去请了郎中，见家丁将这个浑身湿透的人抬进来，忙叫抬进一间客房，叫几个老妈子给这人脱了湿衣裳、周身上下擦干了，又灌下热姜水驱寒。郎中上了门，细细诊了一回脉，说是惊吓过度，又受了寒，幸好身子壮健，暖着些，醒来后吃些祛风寒的汤药就不打紧了。史惕福早先带着人回来时，已经看到这人脖子上有个鲜红的点子，且是被咬过了的，就不便再碰他，听说老婆子们将人打理好了，又有阿詹照看，就没有再去看过。倒是阿詹照看了一会儿，回来对史惕福说，可惜哩，很清秀的一位太太，倒是很像鹿儿的，不知怎么被害了。

史惕福心里一动，想起把这个人捞上来时，他拉着自己叫三哥，隐约觉得熟悉，头却又疼起来，不敢多想，又觉得他竟认得芽子和鹿儿，心里觉得很蹊跷，对阿詹说了，阿詹想了想，说，鹿儿是拐来的呀，难道巧到这个地步，是鹿儿的家人不成？想了想，到底坐不住，又怕儿子吃了惊吓，便到芽子房里来看，见芽子乖乖地同鹿儿和雷子玩着，一点没有吓到的样子，便觉得儿子胆气很壮，得意起来，看着三个小家伙在干什么。三个人拿着几匹马比划，雷子要讨好鹿儿，把手里的大木马都给他，芽子看了，不高兴起来，拍开表哥的手，说，鹿儿是我的媳妇，你走开。雷子恼了，推了芽子一把，胡说，鹿儿是我看中的，是我的媳妇！鹿儿恼起来，把木马还给雷子，说，你做哥哥的总是欺负弟弟，真是气量小。说着拉起芽子要出来，正撞见阿詹，不好意思起来，腼腆地说，太太早上好。阿詹觉得这三个娃娃真是好笑，因年纪都小，没有想太多，见鹿儿乖巧懂事，近来越发出落得清秀俊俏，倒觉得芽子将来要娶上这样一个媳妇，自然是可心的，便摸摸芽子，再摸摸鹿儿的脸，说你跟我来呀，又看了雷子一眼，说你爹找你哩，说你昨夜的字写得不好，正生气，快回去罢，不然又要挨打了。雷子哭丧着脸去了，鹿儿看着他走出屋子，脸上还是气鼓鼓的，芽子就抓住了他的手。阿詹把芽子抱起来交给奶妈子，吩咐带少爷去吃早饭，自己拉着鹿儿，说，今早的那个人你认得么？鹿儿被拐时年纪并不很小，原是记得爹娘的，但阿熊遭难、在水里泡了一夜，人已经不成模样了，他一时没有看真切，只觉得有些熟悉，这会儿阿詹一问，便疑惑起来，点点头，又摇摇头。阿詹仔细看鹿儿，觉得和史惕福救来的可怜人实在是像极了，世上再没有这种巧法，想了想，把鹿儿带到客房，叫他看床上睡着的人。鹿儿细细看了一回，忽然便想起来了，哭起来，扑过去搂住阿熊叫大大，他这样一晃，阿熊慢慢地醒了，睁开眼见是鹿儿抱着自己，几年不见，鹿儿大了许多，很是水灵，脸上依稀还有娃娃时的模样，又见他抱着自己哭着叫大大，挣扎着坐起来搂紧了鹿儿，因人虚透了，哭不出声，只是搂着鹿儿无声地哭，哭了一会儿，见到鹿儿身后站着的阿詹，才觉得自己这样不像话，忙擦了眼泪，见阿詹金装玉裹，很体面的样子，又俊俏，知道是好人家的太太了，又隐约记得昏过去之前是见到了丈夫的，便松开鹿儿，拼着力气说，这位太太，这里是哪里呀？罗三爷在么？

阿詹坐下来，递给阿熊一杯热汤，说这里是我家，咱们姓史，没有什么罗三爷呀，你喝点热汤，躺下歇着罢。受了寒，做了病根可不是玩的哩。

阿熊哪里舍得放开鹿儿，抓着鹿儿的手看了又看，又哭了，说好鹿儿，你怎么到这里来了？鹿儿也哭，这几年朗史两家待他虽好，到底想娘，便慢慢地说了，有些事情年纪小，说不清楚，阿詹替他说的明白，是被人贩子带到太平寨东寨卖了的，自己和哥哥阿冬也是苦过来的，因鹿儿投了眼缘，便买回来了。阿熊是懂事的人，见鹿儿长高了，清秀漂亮了好些，身上穿得也很体面，知道是照顾得很好了，便要下床行礼，只是人实在是虚，动不得，昨夜受寒受惊，竟是生了大病，从没有过这样的。阿詹见了忙扶着，叫他躺下来，说你歇歇罢，受了苦了，鹿儿留在这里陪你。阿熊实在动弹不得，抓着鹿儿的手，流着泪，慢慢地问他这几年的日子。阿詹瞧了一会儿，心酸起来，带上门让他们慢慢地说话。史惕福去铺子里做事，朗老大带雷子出门了，阿冬听说了这件事情，过来问阿詹，听说因缘巧合，竟然救起了鹿儿的亲娘，也觉得很是惊奇，两个人商量了一会儿，实在舍不得鹿儿，又看他两人可怜，说来说去，没个头绪，芽子吃了早饭回来，要找鹿儿，阿詹把他抱起来哄着，说芽子乖，鹿儿等会儿来同你耍。芽子不肯听，呜呜咽咽地哭，倒把阿詹气得没法子，又舍不得打屁股，只好拉回自己房里哄着了。


	19. Chapter 19

史惕福一整日心绪不宁，想着这个河里救上来的人，总觉得这个人的气味，倒在自己怀里的样子，同那双眼睛，是极熟悉的，却再想不起来，又听阿詹说这人极像鹿儿，又想起鹿儿刚来时抓着自己叫爹爹的事情，便越发地不安起来，不到下晚便匆匆地回了家。想起自己是个陌生的男子，不好贸然去见这个人，便先去看阿詹。阿詹在屋子里逗着芽子，没想到丈夫是这样早就回来了的，笑嘻嘻地迎上去，说当家的，你再也想不到，天下竟有这样巧的事情！史惕福疑惑起来，阿詹叫芽子给爹爹请了安，边替丈夫换衣裳，边说，你救来的这个人，竟然是鹿儿的娘哩！史惕福愣住了，心里隐隐觉得有什么不妥当，想不出，头痛起来，这些年他这桩毛病是偶尔就要发作的， 阿詹习惯了，很怜惜地说，当家的，头又痛了？史惕福点点头，阿詹叫人带芽子出去玩，又拧了把冷毛巾敷在史惕福头上，叫他睡到床上，枕上自己的腿，轻轻地替他揉着，慢悠悠地说，再想不到鹿儿还有找到亲娘的日子，这样好的孩子，丢了几年，该有多么伤心！说着，因心善，自己也抹了把眼泪。史惕福半闭着眼睛，阿詹身上香得很，是闻惯了的气味，慢慢定下了心，说，该见见人家。阿詹没有多心，说见见是应当的，又说下午听到的三个孩子的话，说雷子和芽子两个小东西，争着要鹿儿做媳妇哩，当家的，鹿儿这孩子实在可心，是好人家的孩子，既然找到了亲娘，不如就定下来罢，给芽子当媳妇，我看很好。史惕福自然是同意的，但现在却想不到那么多，就只说，好是好，鹿儿这孩子我也可心，只是对不起朗老大的。阿詹噗嗤一笑，说雷子那个没出息的小子，一点儿都不像他爹，朗哥要丢脸死了，才不会管。两个人说笑了一会儿，史惕福慢慢地坐起身，头痛倒是好多了，叫阿詹陪着自己出去走走。两口子走出了院子，本是要去见鹿儿的娘，却见芽子拉着鹿儿蹦蹦跳跳地来了，便问鹿儿大大睡下了么，鹿儿点头，说睡下了的，很是快活的样子，一张小脸儿白里透红，确实是个极可爱的孩子。芽子拉着他，说你陪我玩，今天一天不见你，我想得很。鹿儿点了点他的鼻子，说你这个小孩子，真是会撒娇。两个手拉手地去了，阿詹同史惕福相视一笑，阿詹说，当家的，你真的不是鹿儿的爹么？他叫过你爹爹的呀，史惕福又摇摇头，说，这种大事怎么会瞒你，小孩子吓怕了，见到相貌像的，记错了也是有的呀。两人因听说鹿儿的娘睡下了，便不去搅扰，在院子里走一回，说了一会儿话，回房歇下了。

却不防阿熊没有睡下，因躺了一天， 力气渐渐恢复了，想出来找鹿儿，正遇见丈夫同那位体面漂亮的太太一处，便没有出来，而是躲在墙角看着。他见这个姓史的男子，长相声音气味都是丈夫，却偏偏说不认得自己，也不认得鹿儿，且又换了名字，因不知道丈夫是想不起过去了，便觉得丈夫是变了的，初见时的狂喜慢慢褪去了，便很认真地想，那位年轻的太太又体面，又漂亮，同丈夫很相配的，自己年纪又大，又经过几个男子，难怪丈夫不喜欢了，同五弟一样见了这花花世界就变了心了，这却是怪不得丈夫，只是一直没有回来看豆芽菜，忒狠心了。却又看到丈夫抱着那个小的孩子，芽子芽子地叫着，百般疼爱，心里便像针刺一样地疼起来了。他想这个同豆芽菜很像的孩子定然是那位年轻漂亮的太太生下的，因是同心爱的太太生下的孩子，才这样宠爱的，自己那可怜的豆芽菜无声无息地没有了，连爹爹最后一面都没有见过，定是自己不好。他经历了几次变故，如今又死里逃生，哭是哭不出了，只是很木然地站着，想着自己这稀奇古怪的命运，从前是觉得活着实在没指望了，丈夫，豆芽菜，鹿儿都没有了，死了还能一家团聚，竟觉得死了也没什么，如今却看到丈夫好好地活着，只是变了心了，是别人的丈夫了，鹿儿也活着，养得娇娇的，也是要做上等人的了，便觉得死了也没有什么指望，竟然是活着死着，都乏味透顶。人过到这份儿上，便也没什么事情能伤得到了，摸摸身上，幸好因那伙恶人懒，他又细心，因想着天亮就要离开西寨，豆芽菜的荷包和一点点路钱都贴肉藏在身上，这里的家人自然不会贪图他这点物事，虽帮他脱换了湿透了的脏衣裳，这些东西都是仔细地摆在床头了。阿熊想了想，觉得丈夫既然变了，还是别出声，别给丈夫丢脸的好，如今丈夫过得这样体面，是个财主了，又养着鹿儿，老天垂怜，让他见上了一面，是不该抱怨的。五弟也飞黄腾达了，人都叫五爷了，自己的两个孩子托付给这样两位体面尊贵的父亲，是没有什么可以担心的了，还是悄悄回村，埋了豆芽菜的好。死了虽然没有丈夫和鹿儿，可丈夫和鹿儿有那位漂亮贵气的太太照顾，自己活着也是个累赘罢了，只有豆芽菜可怜，独自一个在地下，是自己身上掉下来的肉，应该去陪他，打定了主意，也就不难过了，便决定要悄悄地回罗家村去。

阿熊打定主意要走，因觉得身子还过得去，不想再觍颜留下来，于是便趁着天黑人不防，悄悄地离了史家的大院子。他想这一回去，家里荒了几年，不知该有多么荒凉破败，钱还是要省省得好，因此一路风餐露宿，苦楚受尽了，却也不在乎，一是实在对这日子没有半点儿盼头了，二是想着回家了、见到豆芽菜就好了，便忍着，等翻了几重山、到了罗家村口，人已经磋磨得没了样子，再没有多年前初次嫁进罗家村时那份水灵鲜嫩了，一路躲着人，幸好家里的院子就在村口的，悄没声息地进去，却没想到院子里并没有很荒凉，葡萄架，豆角架，几块小菜地，竟都好好的，除了鸡笼牛圈没有了，其他的竟然没有什么变化，他吃了一惊，慢慢地进了屋子，屋子里也都是干净的，竟像是有人住的模样，心里害怕起来，难道是旁人占了这房子这院子么？可族长是说了，要留给他们的呀。心里正害怕着，上屋有人听到动静走出来了，竟然是族长罗暧愢，族长见了阿熊，吃了一吓，好半天才看清了，惊得说，这不是老五媳妇么，这是怎么了，怎么成了这模样？

阿熊煎熬了一路，乍一见到族长，便只记得族长的好，不记得他的坏，竟抓住族长哭起来，说叔，三哥还活着的，我见到三哥了，鹿儿也找到了呀。族长皱起眉毛，见阿熊这样狼狈，便觉得他是遭了难了，兴许糊涂了，很是担心，天晚了，不便找人，好说歹说，将他拉进上屋，竟自己去打水烧热了，叫阿熊擦洗，又给他拿了吃的。阿熊慢慢脱了衣裳，在族长面前是没有忌讳的，且如今也不在乎了，这一番磋磨同过去不一样，他是真的面黄肌瘦、身上的骨头一根根都看得出了，见族长这样亲切地服侍自己，是从来没有过的，竟真像个本家长辈的样子了，坐进水桶里抹着身，抽抽搭搭了一会儿，平静下来了，便说了这几年的经过。族长听说两个侄子都变了心，有了新太太，不要阿熊了，心里难过起来，摸了摸阿熊瘦得凹下去的脸，说你吃苦了哩，心肝儿，让叔疼你。过去族长说这句话时，往往是别有用心的，要调戏阿熊，或是同他戏耍，但这个晚上族长却全然没有那种念头，竟是很纯然地同情着阿熊，要保护他、照顾他、不叫旁人欺负他。阿熊听到这样亲切的话儿，竟又哭了，只是无声地流泪，水凉了，族长给他把身子抹干，穿上干净衣服，抱到炕上去，说睡罢，叔不走，说着果然握着阿熊的手，却没有上炕，只是坐在炕头轻柔地拍打着他。阿熊是几年没有经过这样的温柔了，一路回家风餐露宿，饥寒交迫，心力交瘁了的人，竟很安稳地睡过去，第二天一早醒来，族长还握着自己的手，靠在炕头迷瞪过去了。阿熊心里感激，慢慢地坐起来，见这屋子里的摆设果然是同过去一样的，只是多了几样族长的东西，便想难道族长在这里住么？四婶儿呢？他起来了，族长也醒了，伸个懒腰，问阿熊早上要吃什么。阿熊摇摇头，说豆芽菜在哪里呢。族长听了，到阿熊收东西的柜子里，很珍爱地把装着豆芽菜的罐子找出来，说我想豆芽菜还是要回家的，又怕他独自一个害怕，所以常来这里陪他，院子都叫人收拾的，做的没你好，可也没荒哩。阿熊点点头，紧紧抱住豆芽菜的骨灰罐，把贴肉戴着的荷包摘下来，把豆芽菜的那点胎发装进去。从前没有让豆芽菜入土为安，是要等丈夫，要让豆芽菜再见一眼爹爹，如今丈夫变了心，还是自己来陪豆芽菜的好，就把小罐子抱到院子里，在葡萄架下挖了一个坑，很仔细地埋进去，堆了一个小小的土包。夭折的孩子是进不得祠堂的，也就不去管那些，横竖豆芽菜在自己心里了。忙了半日，转头看这个院子，从前在太平寨时魂牵梦绕，想要回家，一旦回来了，才觉得不过如此，才知道魂牵梦绕的是丈夫，只因这个院子是同丈夫恩爱过的，才值得回来，丈夫变了心，这院子也就没有意思了。他忙了半天，族长已经做了早饭，阿熊不知道他竟是会做饭的，煮了面，不大好吃，糊了，阿熊也无所谓，随便吃下去，吃完了默不作声地洗了碗，竟也没有再同族长说话，而是想着今后的事情。他想既然葬了豆芽菜，罗家村的事情是完结了，五弟说不定还要来这里找自己，不来最好，要是来了，自己在罗家村是不能安身的，也惦记鹿儿，还是回太平寨悄悄躲起，远远地看着鹿儿和丈夫，也能打听到贝儿的消息。活着反正没了指望，就这么熬下去也就是了，什么时候熬不住了，还有豆芽菜等着他，要他疼，想好了，便同族长商量。族长没有想到他心这样痴，吞吞吐吐了半日，叹了口气，说阿熊，外头这样乱，老五不去说他，老三这样老实的人，没想到也坏了心，这是怎么说的呢。叔是真心疼你，这些丑事儿也不瞒你了，你婶子是早就跑了的，不要脸偷人，同老大跑了，也不知道去了哪里。我如今一个人在这里孤零零的，又走不开，你若愿意留下，叔是千欢万喜——不要像从前那样也使得，这地这房子这院子都是你的，一个人也过得，不要再煎熬自己了，好么？

阿熊听了，觉得族长也是实在为了自己打算，说得是很贴心的话了，留在这里同族长过日子，并没什么不好，从前不愿意，是因为要等丈夫，如今丈夫是旁人的丈夫了，同自己不相干了，这个身子叫谁占去，又有什么关系呢。可是他是万万不能再在这个家里待下去了，这里到处都是同三哥，同五弟，同四叔处过的痕迹，他在这上屋的炕上经过了三个男子，生下了三个孩子，三个男子两个变了心，一个强迫了他，三个孩子一个死了，两个都是旁人养着，这院子就是他受过的苦难，他一辈子所有悲剧的缩影。再留在这里，便要天天想着这些磨难，实在是熬不得。族长看他的脸色，也知道是拿定了主意要走，不会变心了，叹了口气，想起过去两个人的情分，因实在很心疼阿熊，也替他灰心，又觉得自己是不能好好地娶了阿熊同他过日子的，还是放阿熊走为是，竟撒下几点泪来，末了便说，你的心事叔都懂了，要走也不急这一两天，你看你现在这个样子，哪里走得了，留下来歇几天，身子养好了再打算。

阿熊想了想，丈夫不要自己了，是不会来找的，鹿儿年纪小，也不知道罗家村，五弟也未必会来找自己的，且如今出远门儿，几个月回不来，自己也实在是累了，便同意了，就此在家中住下，族长竟也留下照顾他，没有回家，且夜间也没有来媾扰他，竟像是变了个人，从前那种急色的馋样没有了，成了个极亲切的长辈了，体贴关照着阿熊，倒过了几天舒心的日子。渐渐的身子养好了，又是从前的模样了，不再瘦得可怜，这一日来葡萄架下坐着，看着豆芽菜的坟，这会儿已经是春天了，坟前已经长出一蓬蓬的苦菜花来，便用手很仔细地拔去，絮絮地说，豆芽菜，你爹爹还活着呀，你莫怪爹爹心狠，不来瞧你，爹爹过上好日子了，你又添了个妹妹，还有一个弟弟，也叫豆芽菜，爹爹还是想着你的，大大心里一直惦记着你，你在天上要乖，要保佑爹爹，弟弟，妹妹，不要哭，等大大也死了，就有人陪你了。说着说着，想起豆芽菜活着的时候是很爱摘花玩耍的，便十分爱惜地将那捧苦菜花上小小的花朵摘下来，装饰到豆芽菜的坟上。离家久了，想念这些野味，晚上便将这把苦菜花用滚水烫了，添上酱料拌起来。族长回来吃晚饭，见桌子上很丰盛的一桌，又有拌的苦菜花，便笑，说这几年还是想吃阿熊做的饭，竟吃了很多。阿熊笑着给他添饭，丈夫，族长，五弟都喜欢吃他做的饭，却没有人肯吃一辈子的，一个一个地都走了。他很从容地吃过晚饭，族长这一晚有事情要回自家，便送到大门外，族长回头看阿熊，见他穿着旧时自己做的靛蓝棉布褂子，虽说这阵子养好了，到底还是比过去瘦了一些，蓝布褂子显得有些空荡，却很安详地笑着，对族长说四叔慢走，很是亲热的样子，心里觉得有些不对，但是哪里不对，又说不上来，便摸摸他的脸，说乖，等叔明早来陪你，便去了。这一晚担着心事，睡得不好，第二天一大早便来了阿熊的院子，阿熊已经不在了，屋子里院子里收拾得干干净净，豆芽菜的坟头插着一捧簇新的苦菜花，小小的花朵在晨风中摇摆着，像是在说着这个不幸夭折的孩子的故事。


	20. Chapter 20

太平寨的日子照旧，春天过去，夏天来了，秋天走了，转眼便是冬天，周而复始，一年一年，很快就都过去了。鹿儿的娘不见了的事情，在史家并没有引起什么轩然大波，都觉得他是躲避仇家、逃了，可惜了鹿儿，哭了几天，不明白大大为什么好不容易见到，又不要自己了。史惕福和阿詹看着可怜，倒是派人打听，却也没有打听出什么，找了一阵子，只得作罢。罗杰澤回来，见不见了三嫂，自然是惊慌的，新太太阿莘得意洋洋，说是耐不住寂寞逃了的，罗杰澤有八分相信，因知道三嫂想回罗家村，悄悄地派人回去探看，罗家村一切如旧，竟是没有三嫂的影子，这才慌了。他是很有心机的人，见阿莘的神态举止，便有几分猜到，十分谨慎地同她过着日子，冷眼旁观，当日害阿熊的小厮，嘴巴并不牢靠，只因这种事情对他们来说实在是家常便饭，罗杰澤装作对三嫂漠不关心，日子久了，这些人也就露出了马脚，被他瞧出了端倪，知道三嫂是被他们害了。他知道这都是自己的错，是自己变了心，害了三嫂的命，想想三嫂一辈子受过的苦，心里疼起来，只有加倍地宠爱贝儿，暗中接手了施老板的生意，却一点一点地将施老板的人挤出去、将自己的人养起来，几年过去，竟取代了施老板，成了这太平寨西寨的头号要人。施老板后悔，觉得看错了人，已是来不及了，心里懊恼，得了急病，竟一命呜呼。罗杰澤倒是没有休掉阿莘，因见她待贝儿倒是很好，便留着，却并没有半点好心给她，深恨她害了三嫂。下手杀人的小厮早就打死，阿莘却让她活着，不冷不热，慢慢地挫磨。两个人没有生养，阿莘知道父亲没了，自己没有依靠，又见丈夫心里恨极了自己，只得百般讨好罗杰澤，却都是不相干的话了。

这一年鹿儿十八岁了，果然出落得十分水灵清秀，雷子和芽子也都大了，各自取了官名，雷子跟着朗老大做生意，芽子身子不好，在家专心读书，规规矩矩的，竟很有小大人模样，只是兄弟俩都看中了鹿儿，嫡亲的表兄弟，常要为了鹿儿吵架。鹿儿小时候陪着雷子芽子跟先生念了几年书，会写会算，因阿冬身子不好，阿詹贪玩任性，便帮着管起家来，做事情很是妥当，阿冬和阿詹看在眼里，喜在心上，实在疼他，不舍得给别人，又觉得孩子们都大了，该把事情定下来，这一日兄弟俩叫了鹿儿来上房，要悄悄问个准信儿，看小兄弟两人他到底看中了哪一个。鹿儿羞红了脸，扭着衣裳，小声说，太太们这说的是什么话呀，少爷们的亲事，该是老爷们做主的，我只是跟着太太们做事的，怎么可以呢。

阿詹笑起来，掐着鹿儿的脸，说你这傻孩子，咱们谁把你当外人了么？两位老爷疼你，比自己儿子还疼哩，我和阿冬哥哥看你也是同自己孩子差不多的呀，雷子和芽子都好，你心里看中谁，和我说，给你做主，谁都不喜欢，也不要紧哩，将来有了意中人，风风光光送你出嫁！他做了这么多年当家太太，还是当年的孩子脾气，只顾说得嘴快，鹿儿早就羞得抬不起头了，跪下来，羞得几乎要哭出声，说两位太太待我恩重如山，哪位少爷我都是不敢想的，凭太太发落。还是阿冬心细，握着鹿儿的手慢慢地摩挲着，在他掌心写，鹿儿，你心里还是偏着芽子多些，是么？点点头，不要紧的。

鹿儿不敢看阿冬，轻轻地点了点头，其实大家看着三个孩子长大，也都是明白的，鹿儿腼腆温柔，芽子倔强体贴，两个孩子更投缘，是明摆着的，雷子虽然好，性子粗疏，有些匪气，鹿儿自然喜欢芽子多些。阿詹笑起来，说对不住哥哥和朗哥，这样可心的孩子，竟是要做我的媳妇的。鹿儿羞得跑出门，兄弟俩笑了一回，下晚各自的丈夫回来了，说了这件事情，朗老大抱怨起来，说雷子这个小畜生，竟然没有学到老子的半点本事，鹿儿这样好的孩子，眼睁睁叫表弟抢走了！你看他爹我是这样的么！愤愤不平起来，阿冬笑起来，比划着问，你也不见有什么本事呀，朗老大搂紧他，在他耳边说，我没本事，你当年怎么死活要跟我哩？你不记得你十六岁那年，在马老爷的堂会后——话音未落，被阿冬堵了嘴，朗老大爽朗地笑起来，将阿冬抱住了，脱了衣裳，自去快活。

阿詹同史惕福说了这件事情，史惕福也是喜欢的，觉得鹿儿稳重懂事，从小看着就很好，芽子这些年来身子骨儿一直不大结实，有他照看芽子，是再不会有错的。阿詹听说他还没吃晚饭，叫厨房里送了几样酒菜陪他吃。史惕福饿得很了，匆匆扒饭，忽然想起，说可惜当年鹿儿的娘悄悄走了，没来得及说这件事情，不然一定是高兴的。阿詹也叹气，觉得鹿儿命苦，史惕福吃罢了饭，又说，今天听到一桩怪事，阿詹好奇了，忙问是什么。原来史惕福这日在铺子里做事，忽然有人进来迎着问好，满口叫他罗大爷，还说罗大爷刮了胡子，这样年轻，竟不敢认了，说得很是亲热，史惕福疑惑起来，说自己是姓史的呀，并不是什么罗大爷，那人臊了，连说得罪，又说实在是像，嫡亲兄弟也没有这样像的哩。史惕福好奇起来，打听那位罗大爷，说是刚来太平寨不久，在东码头管事的，家底也很殷实。便想着鹿儿小时候曾说自己很像爹爹，那年救起他的娘，虽然没有分明听清他说的话，但也是认错了人的，这位同自己很像的罗大爷，莫不是鹿儿的爹？天下事再没有这样巧法罢？因此同阿詹商量，阿詹听了一回，他是孩子心性，对事情不大有主意的，只说，那你就去见一见嘛，横竖这位大爷管着码头，生意场上也用得到，再说若是鹿儿的爹爹，那该多么好哩，这孩子跟咱们几年，将来还要给芽子那个小崽子磨矬，可怜见儿的，有亲爹在总好一些。史惕福听了，倒也觉得有理，吃罢饭，丫头收了桌子，他同阿詹洗漱了睡下，第二天果然叫人备了名帖，去码头见这位罗大爷。

鹿儿这一天都觉得脸发热，同两位太太讲过话以后，便把自己关进屋子里，晚饭也不吃，大家都知道他因定了亲，臊了，也不说什么，暗暗好笑。下晚芽子来了，给他带了几块点心，鹿儿也没有开门，因实在是害臊。芽子知道鹿儿挑了自己，将来果然是自己的媳妇了，心花怒放，并不为难，放下点心就去了。鹿儿听他去了，悄悄地开了门，不妨有人一把拉住他的手，就把他推进屋去，又拴上了门，这样强横霸道，自然是雷子，如今大了，随着父亲朗老大出门做生意，取了官名，叫做朗雷恩，上下都叫大少爷的。朗雷恩阴着脸，堵着门，说鹿儿，你好。

鹿儿见他这样，有些慌神，自来没见过他这样横蛮的，便很小心地说，雷恩弟弟，这样晚了，你来这里不好，回去罢。朗雷恩哪里听他，一把抓住鹿儿的手，说我哪里不如芽子？那个病秧子，抱都抱不动你的，却要选他！

鹿儿见他双眼发红，是真的伤了心，恼着自己了，朗雷恩同父亲朗老大生得很像，脸颊上已经显出大人的模样，刀割斧劈一般，很是硬朗，是个顶迷人的少年，鹿儿从小同两个孩子耳鬓厮磨，虽说与芽子投缘些，但对郎雷恩也不是全然无情，见他这样生气伤心，心里也难过，只是芽子自幼身子弱，离不得自己，便怜惜他多一些，绞着手指，嘴唇动了动，没有说什么。朗雷恩急了，抱住鹿儿，说我不管，你是我看中的媳妇，我要娶你，绝不让给芽子，说着竟在他嘴唇上重重亲了一下，便走了。鹿儿懵了，只觉得雷恩身上的气味是比芽子浓重醉人得多，摸着被他亲过的嘴唇，竟不知道该怎么办才好。他今年十八岁了，因两家爱重，又都存了私心，没有许人，也没有经过事情，虽是知事、想男子的年纪，却到如今被朗雷恩亲了抱了，才知道这种滋味，双脚发软，竟坐倒在地，脸上烧得滚烫，哭起来，只恨自己不能分成两个。

且说史惕福带着家人来了码头，果然又有几个人当他是罗大爷招呼，越发诧异了，赶着寻到这位罗大爷的铺面，果然是生得一模一样，嫡亲兄弟一般，只是这位罗大爷蓄着很浓密的络腮胡子，略年长些，便进去拜见。无巧不成书，这位罗大爷，自然便是当年辞了罗家村的罗杰仕。说起罗杰仕，自然也有一篇很长的故事，他早年同族长的太太阿狼原是青梅竹马，很要好的，可惜阿狼家里贪图族长的家事，到底逼着阿狼嫁了族长。罗杰仕是个痴心人，见心爱的阿狼成了四婶儿，竟发誓不娶。阿狼被逼着嫁了罗璦愢，原也想收心过日子，谁知道族长又有心病，因阿狼性子刚硬，嫌他不体贴、不肯服软，就不大爱惜，夫妇之间很不遂心，后来又恋上了阿熊，阿狼气急了，心也冷了，罗杰仕恰在这时回乡，两人分手多年再会，竟是干柴烈火、再也分拆不开，竟私奔了，走南闯北，动荡了几年，搬到太平东寨安定下来，因做生意，人面广，已经同罗杰澤相认过了，因从前在村中也不过是点头之交，兄弟情并不深厚，并没有什么来往。两人也都听过东寨史惕福的名头，因没有交集，再没想到这人竟是罗家老三。罗杰仕听说老三媳妇后来改嫁老五，两个孩子一个糟了瘟病，一个叫拐子拍了花子，老三媳妇自己也没有了，倒唏嘘一场，因幼时同罗杰世兄弟情深，回来同阿狼说起，两口子还给这一家人上了几柱香的。这一日听说有一位史掌柜来拜，并没有多心，接进来一看，竟懵了，一把抓住史惕福，颤声道，三弟，你竟还活着！

史惕福被他抓得好不疼痛，忙说，罗大爷，难道你真认得我？心中却已是信了——这罗大爷的相貌同自己一般无两，世上哪有这种巧法的！定是嫡亲的兄弟了。罗杰仕震惊过了，冷静下来，忙收了铺子，将史惕福拉到后堂细细地问，原来当年两兄弟做苦工，又被当官的逼着去朗老大的山寨，兵荒马乱，史惕福，也就是罗杰世，伤重不起，同罗杰仕失散，当官的并不把这些村人当回事情，草草寻了一回，没有找到尸体，报了个死亡，给了些抚恤了事。罗杰世从死人堆里爬出来，身上的衣裳却并不是自己的，阿詹见他活着，救了他，本也不知道他的来龙去脉，自然以为是姓史，一错再错，错到今日。罗杰世听了，虽想不起来，但时间地点都合得上，眼前的罗杰仕又同自己生得一模一样，还有什么可说的！兄弟俩唏嘘了一回，都哭了的，说了半日的话，罗杰世听见自己原来排行是第三，猛地想起那年救起鹿儿的娘时，那人拉扯着自己叫三哥，鹿儿刚来时又叫自己爹爹，心里沉下去，便问，大哥，那我从前……在罗家村的时候，却成过家么？

罗杰仕看了三弟一眼，良久才长叹了一声，说，造孽呀……便给他讲了从媳妇阿狼和老五那里听来的话。罗杰世听了半晌，目瞪口呆，竟再想不到自己不仅成了家，且有个儿子，走时媳妇肚子里还怀着一个，听罗杰仕说大儿子叫做豆芽菜，不到五岁就没了，便失声痛哭起来，觉得自己不是人，不但辜负了结发的妻子，竟连孩子也没有守住。罗杰仕见他哭得伤心，便安慰说，三弟，你受了伤，不记得了，也怪你不得……三弟妹后来走道，也是不得已的，你也不要怪他。老五没有良心，不知怎么就把人弄没了，鹿儿那样好的孩子，我虽没有见过，听阿狼说，很是乖巧的，竟也叫花子拐了……罗杰世听他提到鹿儿，将这前后事情一想，也就明白了，原来那个从河里救起来，叫着自己三哥的人，竟然便是自己结发的妻子，鹿儿竟然就是自己的孩子！他来拜会罗杰仕时不过一时好奇，并没有想到竟是本家兄弟，更没想到会听到这些凄凉往事，想起那个水里捞上来的人，原是自己的媳妇，叫做阿熊，到如今仍记得那凄凉的、撕心裂肺的哭声，记得那双紧紧抓着自己的手，想起阿熊吃过的苦，流过的泪，竟放声大哭。罗杰仕也觉得心酸，陪他掉了一回眼泪，安慰了一通，因码头人多眼杂，便叫罗杰世跟自己回家。他家倒也不大远，很清净的一所院子，罗杰世答应了，又叫家人去接鹿儿。兄弟两人说了很久的话，又见过了阿狼，阿狼听说罗杰世竟然还活着，也是吃了一吓，他对阿熊的事情，知道得是更详细的，便同罗杰世说了，罗杰世已经痛不欲生了，头痛得像要炸开一般，罗杰仕和阿狼担心起来，叫他不要再自苦，将来慢慢想，也就是了。一时鹿儿也来了，他是不大出门的，不知道老爷叫自己来这里做什么，进了院子，见了罗杰仕，觉得同老爷生得这样像，实在惊吓，却不认得，见了阿狼，却是眼熟。阿狼从前没有孩子，对豆芽菜和鹿儿都是很疼爱的，鹿儿被拐时年纪虽然小，但竟记得，脱口而出，是四奶奶！还是儿似的腔调。阿狼见鹿儿出落得这样水灵清秀，活脱脱就是当年的阿熊，那时鹿儿被拐，他也陪着哭了几天的，一把拉住鹿儿痛哭起来。罗杰世见了，还有什么不信的呢，想要说些什么，竟说不出话来，双眼一翻，直挺挺地摔到了地上，竟是背过气去了。


	21. Chapter 21

罗杰世做了一个很长的梦，梦里他牵着驴，晃悠悠地走着山路，心里是平和安乐的，因今日是他娶亲的好日子，媳妇是他自己相看来的，相貌顶顶秀气，又很结实勤快，他牵着驴，小心翼翼地走着，很怕颠着身后的媳妇。媳妇安安静静地坐在驴子背上，脸上罩着一块红布，时不时偷偷掀起，瞧着前头走着的男子。两人只在订亲那天见了一面，媳妇害羞，不惯见人，并没很敢看的，竟不是很知道男人的长相。今日清早起来，丈夫来接了，才从屋里偷偷瞟了一眼，是个顶漂亮、顶精壮的男子，心里很喜欢，被丈夫扶着上了驴，一路向罗家村来，因不敢相信这样体面英俊的丈夫，竟相中了自己，禁不住偷偷看。恰好这一回，丈夫也回过头来，见驴背上的媳妇掀开了盖头，一双水灵灵的大眼睛打量着自己，两人目光相对，媳妇红了脸，忙放下盖头，低下头去，很是害羞。罗杰世也是个头次做亲的小伙子，脸红了，心里却是甜蜜的，才知道欢喜一个人，竟是这样的滋味，于是便说，累了么，歇歇罢。说着把媳妇从驴上扶下来。媳妇倒很不好意思，因自己身强力壮，骑着驴已经很不像样，再叫丈夫这样呵护着，竟难堪起来。丈夫从褡裢里摸出水袋和干粮，问他饿了么，渴了么，实在是很贴心，媳妇笑起来，因是第一日做亲，还没有拜过堂，并没有回答，只是摇摇头。罗杰世憨笑，竟不知道要怎么样才好，闻到媳妇身上幽幽的香气，很想搂住亲一亲，虽说是自己媳妇，但没有拜堂，又是光天化日，到底不好意思，歇了一回，又要扶着上驴，媳妇却摇摇头，意思要自己走。罗杰世也没说什么，怕他摔着，大着胆子牵住了媳妇的手，媳妇身子一颤，很温顺地让他握着，两个人向罗家村走，这时分正是晚春，天不冷不热，很是适宜，山间绿得滋润，苦菜花一蓬一蓬地钻出来，争先恐后地来开着鲜黄的花朵。罗杰世握着媳妇温暖的手，一路走着，一颗心飘起来，希望这条路快点走到头，又希望这条路再也走不到头。

他张开眼睛，是回到自己家的桃木床上了，阿詹坐在床边，见他醒了，要说什么，又忍住了，好一会儿才轻声问，当家的，头还疼么？

罗杰世看着阿詹，这个小媳妇是做史惕福时娶下的，已经过了十多年，一直很恩爱的，从前见到他，心里就是说不出的欢喜，可现在见到他，竟觉得有些陌生了。他梦里走了一遍二十年前到罗家村的那段山路，再醒来时，便都想起来了，支撑着坐起来，抓住阿詹的手，说阿詹，我对不起你。

阿詹已经听说了，早上丈夫去见那位罗大爷，忽然叫人来接鹿儿，到了下午罗大爷家里将丈夫送回来，说是晕倒了，请郎中看过，急痛攻心、要养着，罗杰仕亲自送人回来，隔着帘子对这位三弟媳说了事情的原本，鹿儿哭得双眼红肿，回家后就把自己锁进房里谁都不理。阿詹也顾不上，送走罗大爷，守着丈夫，生怕他有个三长两短，好在丈夫慢慢地醒了，瞧着自己却像是看着个陌生人，好一会儿才说对不起自己。

阿詹天性是个快活的人，是不知愁苦的，只是为了丈夫伤心，见他这样难过，便抓紧他的手，小声说，没有什么对不起的呀，当家的，从前是我一定要跟你……你也是不记得了的，鹿儿的娘要是能找到，你要同他再续前缘，我是乐意的，就只别撇下我和芽子，说着便哭了。他是从没想过会同丈夫分开的，丈夫这样体贴可心，鹿儿的娘瞧着也是老实温厚的人，宁愿分享，也不能舍了。罗杰世搂紧他，哭着说，我怎么会舍了你哩，我对不起鹿儿他娘，已经不是人了，再舍了你，更成了什么！哭了一阵子，心里松快了一些，同阿詹商量，要带鹿儿回罗家村一趟。阿詹当然是同意的，虽然舍不得丈夫，但也知道自己实在是不好跟着，又心疼丈夫，服侍他睡下，再来看鹿儿，阿冬已经在这里开导鹿儿了。鹿儿哭了一回，在没想到史家老爷原来不姓史，姓罗，且就是自己的爹爹，芽子本该是丈夫，如今竟成了弟弟，这是怎么说的！想来想去想不通，他同阿熊一样，是天性温顺的人，再想不到怪旁人，凡事只是怨自己罢了。难过了一阵子，见两位太太都来开导自己，不好意思的，不敢再哭，幸好同芽子还没有成亲，没有酿成大祸，也是不幸中的大幸，只是这一晚，实在想娘，哭了一整夜，天明起来枕巾都湿透了，又听说芽子病倒了，便知道定是为了这件事，越发伤心了。

罗杰世休养了力气，慢慢地好起来，叫鹿儿过来，见鹿儿那双大眼睛，同媳妇真真是一模一样，抱着哭了一场，说自己对不起他，对不起媳妇，也对不起豆芽菜，鹿儿已经不记得自己曾有个哥哥了，这些年史老爷——如今是爹爹了，一直待自己很好，便更不明白，大家都是善心人，为什么偏要受这样的苦！罗杰世说要带鹿儿回家看看，瞧瞧豆芽菜的坟，鹿儿自然答应。父子俩一路晓行夜宿，回了罗家村，一进村鹿儿便想起来，竟还认得回家的路。罗杰世这一路已经全都想起来了，进了从前的家，见葡萄架还在，自己同媳妇开出来的菜园也都在，只是这么多年过去，架子早就重新搭过无数回，但样子还是没有变的，院子里的老井，磨盘，样样都是过去的模样，仿佛他不过是下地干了一天的活儿，带着鹿儿回家了，罗杰世走进院子，似乎看到媳妇掀开靛蓝布帘子走出来，在围裙上擦着手，说当家的回来了，快进来吃饭呀。他眼圈湿了，扭头看到葡萄架下小小的土包，周围用碎石理起了一个小台子，像是坟墓的样子，便再也忍不住，扑过去号啕大哭，哭着豆芽菜——他离家时还是个吃奶的娃娃，竟然已经埋了这么多年了！屋里有人出来，是族长罗璦愢，见一个汉子带了个俊俏后生，一进来就失魂落魄的，便出来看，他这几年是很明显地老下来了，头发花白了一半，见到豆芽菜坟前的人，竟吃了一惊，颤声说，是老三么？你怎么来了？

罗杰世站起来，见到族长，也是认得的，哽咽着说，四叔，是我回来了，这是鹿儿，鹿儿，给四爷爷问好。鹿儿自然也是记得族长的，问了好，进了过去住过的下屋，小时候的东西竟然都在，只是不见大大，便一个人哭。族长拉着罗杰世在葡萄架下坐了，细细问，才知道原来罗杰世伤了头、忘了过去，近来才想起来了，不由得跌脚，说这可怎么好，真是造孽，苦了你的媳妇！罗杰世原本指望回到罗家村还能见到媳妇，却没想到家还是那个家，却是族长住着，媳妇是没有影子了，慢慢问起来，知道媳妇那天早上离了自己同阿詹的家，竟是偷偷回到罗家村，埋了豆芽菜，就又不知道去了哪里，到了这个地步，他已经哭不出声，细细看家中摆设，还同二十年前一样，就连过去穿过的衣服，都好好地收着，他在院子里，便看到媳妇弯着身子，在菜地里摘菜，到院子里赶鸡，进了下屋，便看到媳妇织布纺线，到上屋，是两个人恩爱欢好了两年的炕，媳妇坐在这上头给豆芽菜喂奶，给自己做衣裳纳鞋子，一样一样，全都想起来了，他回家了，隔了二十年才回来，可媳妇又在哪儿呢？那个总是笑着的，能干又朴实的贴心人，那个自己一路珍惜地带回家的人，那个同自己搭建起这个小院子的人，再也没处寻了，媳妇等了自己这么多年，吃了这么多苦，到头来却以为自己不要他了，悄悄地走了。他的眼泪已经流干了，抱着一件媳妇做给他的棉袄，却是没有见过的，想来是自己走后媳妇想着自己，盼着自己回来，一针一线做起来的。衣裳放了近二十年，没有沤烂，却也不是簇新的模样，他只是抱着，身子抖个不停，想着媳妇遭受的苦难，想着无辜死了的豆芽菜，觉得这二十年像是做了一场梦，梦里锦衣玉食，荣华富贵，可他不想要那个梦，他宁愿一辈子劳苦受累，同媳妇住在这个小院子里，好好地养大豆芽菜和鹿儿，给豆芽菜娶个贴心的媳妇，给鹿儿找个疼人的丈夫，到老了，同媳妇坐在这葡萄架下，头发白了，牙齿掉了，还是你看着我，我看着你，互相疼怜，就如同娶媳妇进罗家村那一天一样，手拉着手，一直走下去，再也走不到头。恩爱两年，离别廿载，到头来他同别人过了这一辈子，媳妇却没处寻了。

族长看罗杰世伤心成这样，实在也替他难过，也没法劝，索性让他自己伤心去，等他平静了，问他今后有什么打算。罗杰世闷了很久，却也不知道该怎么办，罗家村是回来过了，媳妇不在，家也不是家了，且阿詹也撇不下，也是心爱的妻子，又有了芽子，还是得回去过日子的。但要他割舍下媳妇，又绝不能够。族长见了，叹了口气，说实在是冤孽，便告诉他，自己当年劝阿熊留下，是要好好照顾他的，不料阿熊心痴，偷偷走了，虽然以为丈夫不要自己了，还是要守着他，族长如今知道罗杰世没有变心，是真的忘记了，想想阿熊受过的苦，很是心疼，便将阿熊那时说过的话都说了，说阿熊说不定就躲在太平寨哩，他是实在舍不得你的呀！阿熊当年以为丈夫变心了，不要自己了，并没有想过丈夫会再来找自己，也就没有对族长隐瞒自己的打算，族长心疼阿熊，便对罗杰世和盘托出。罗杰世想起媳妇的性子，便觉得这真是媳妇会做的事情，心里渐渐的松快了一些，对族长道了谢，同鹿儿在罗家村住了几天，祭拜了豆芽菜，修葺了坟，又回了太平寨。进了家门，阿詹自然是千欢万喜，芽子见了父亲，请了安，见了鹿儿，一声不吭，不肯叫哥哥，鹿儿红了眼圈，不好说什么，只有朗雷恩脸上略有些喜色，因知道这么一来，鹿儿万万不能嫁给芽子，自然是要同自己成亲的，只是见芽子和鹿儿脸上都很凄凉，心里同情，替他们难过，并没有表示出喜欢来。

罗杰世回了家，谢了朗老大这些年收留提携，朗老大也只感叹造化弄人。罗杰世回房见了阿詹，见阿詹越发瘦了，知道他是惦记自己，果然阿詹关起房门，小心地问，你找到鹿儿娘了么？罗杰世摇摇头，对阿詹说，他这个人是很小心忍耐的，躲起来不想让我找，就绝不会让我找到。我倒是想了个法子，就是对不起鹿儿和芽子。原来罗杰世想到，媳妇要是在太平寨，定然是为了自己和鹿儿，若是放出风去，要把鹿儿嫁给芽子，媳妇定然会露面。阿詹听了觉得不妥当，说当家的，我知道你心里苦，可你也得想想鹿儿的名声……这要是传出去，他怎么做人呢？罗杰世心疼鹿儿，也觉得阿詹说的话有道理，因心乱了，再也想不出别的法子。阿詹心疼丈夫，说还是问问朗哥，他法子多，你一路累着了，早些睡罢，服侍着他吃了饭，替他脱了外头衣裳，梳洗了，丫头送来一身新衣裳，阿詹帮着他穿了。罗杰世坐在床上，却睡不着，低着头，想东想西，慢慢地看到身上穿的褂子，疑惑起来，脱了细细地看，竟觉得很是眼熟。阿詹不大会做衣裳，生芽子时因觉得新鲜好玩，做了一些，到底没有耐心，且这几年家里宽裕，衣裳都是外头的人做，罗杰世向来不在这上头留心，因今晚心里有事情，无意之间看到身上褂子的针脚，竟觉得这是媳妇的手笔。他还疑心因自己想媳妇，便事事想到媳妇身上，把褂子脱了翻过来，细细地看那锁边，猛地想起媳妇刚怀上豆芽菜那阵子，给自己做棉袄，他在灯下编着箩筐，见媳妇锁完一次边，又缝了一次，他针线活是不会的，好奇了，问为什么要锁两遍，这样辛苦，媳妇白了他一眼，说你动来动去的，锁结实些才不会开线呀。他翻着这件褂子，锁边是两道，果然是媳妇做的，外头做衣服的人，收钱办事，哪肯下这样的功夫！他急了，拉住阿詹，这褂子是谁做的？阿詹愣了，他不大当家，这种家务小事又哪里知道，见丈夫一脸慌急，忙叫了鹿儿，鹿儿也不大记得，只说头两年有人荐了一家铺子，说做的衣裳很看得过，又见爹爹穿得很舒适的，便一直从那家买了。罗杰世听了，竟要冲出门，还是阿詹拉住他，说深更半夜，把人吓到了怎么办呢？罗杰世听了，明知道有理，却再也耐不得了，到底穿了衣裳出门，按着鹿儿说的地方找到了这家铺子，很不起眼的门面，藏在小巷子里，若是没人荐，还真不大好找。罗杰世再想不到媳妇躲得这样近，他久做生意，一见这铺子的格局，一间极小的门面，勉强容人进出，挡着门版，招牌也没有，便知道是前头做工，后头住人的长屋，里头大都是很简陋的，但租金便宜。他在铺子前踱着步子，想叫门又不敢，怕门后的不是媳妇，又怕是媳妇、惊扰了他，竟这样踱到天亮，慢慢地听到铺子里有人声，一颗心跳到嗓子眼，只听那声音越来越近，知道有人要来开门了，眼不错地盯着，哒哒两声轻响，有人从里头开了门、卸了板子，轻巧地放下。天还早，巷子里还黑着，门里的人也没想到外头有人候着，手里端着一个盆，正准备要洒水、打扫铺子前的石子路，乍一见到一个人影，呀了一声。报晓的更夫恰在此时经过，手里的油灯晃到两个人脸上，罗杰世看到那双忘了二十年的眼睛，再也忍不住，颤声叫：阿熊……！

阿熊一时还没有看到罗杰世的脸，他这些年日夜地做衣服糊口，眼睛有些花了，想丈夫的声音想了二十年，再没有听到过，竟以为是自己想得发痴、错听了，很不好意思地抚了抚头发，说这位先生，您来得也忒早了哩，是要做衣裳，还是——话音未落，借着油灯光看清了罗杰世的脸，看着那张脸上的泪痕和那双眼睛里缠绵交织的情意苦痛，他竟忽然便明白，这个人实实在在，不是那位显贵的史当家，而是自己的丈夫，身子一颤，手里的铜盆當啷一声摔在地上，身子软了，靠着门，带着哭腔问：是三哥么？

一双燕子叽叽喳喳归巢，钻入屋檐下的窝里，嘴里叼着不知道哪里衔来的苦菜花，一朵小小的黄花落下来，轻轻巧巧飘进晨风里，随风而去，转瞬便消失不见了。


End file.
